A Galaxy United
by ArgoGladius
Summary: (Formerly Savior to Slave) Alternate Universe Kotor! The Jedi strike team arrive on Revan's ship to find the Sith Matriarch waiting for them. All is not as it seems as Bastila learns of the secrets of the Jedi Civil War. FemRevan x Slave Bastila. Updates every 1-3 weeks.
1. Captured

A Galaxy United

In the vast vacuum of space, a ship stood out from the unending darkness behind it. This was no ordinary ship, this was the_ Sovereign_, flagship of Sith fleet, and on board was the lord of the Sith, herself, Revan.

At the center of the ship was a meditation area, used by the master of Sith herself, her lithe form covered by black and red robes. The meditation room was deathly silent as the Sith lord seemed in deep thought. The sound of an incoming transmission awoke the Sith from her meditation as she picked up the red and silver mask by her side and placed it upon her face.

Reaching into her robes, the Matriarch of the Sith produced a circular communicator, placing it on the floor in front of her. The miniaturized version of the Sith's Assassin droid filled the image.

"HK." Said the Sith, her voice low and metallic. "What have you learned?"

"Statement: It appears the meatbag Malak aims to betray you master. His meatbag crew is preparing to fire on your ship when the Jedi fleet comes out of Hyperspace." HK-47 said, Revan could practically feel the Droid's need to kill something. "Query: May I blast the meat-bag and his crew, Master?" Revan let out a low chuckle at this proposal.

"No need for now HK, just disable their weapons systems. If Malak or his crew survives, you will have first pickings." Revan said, the metallic tones coming through her mask sounding like a cold blooded machine.

"Gleeful Statement: Oh, I cannot wait Master, thank you!" HK said gleefully, Revan chuckled at his enthusiasm.

Revan killed the comlink before standing from her meditation pose and marching out of her meditation room. Marching through the ship to the Bridge, Revan fidgeted with the two lightsabers on her belt, her fingers itching to use them again.

Upon arriving on the Bridge, Revan was pleased to see that most of the crew had already moved to a secondary bridge, all that remained was a small squad of Sith Commandos and a handful of Dark Jedi. Also there was the Grand Admiral of the Sith Fleet Talia Terrae, a rather young, blond woman with a prideful grace to her stature. The Grand Admiral saluted Revan before staying at attention before the Sith Matriarch.

"Everything ready for our 'guests' Talia?" Revan asked, the Admiral. Talia nodded handing a datapad to the Sith before her.

"Yes milady, we have our batteries ready to fire on the_ Leviathan_ whenever you give the word." Revan nodded as she looked over the datapad, before the masked woman turned back towards the Admiral.

"How long until the Republic fleet arrives?" Revan asked.

"Twenty standard minutes, Milady."

"Excellent, prepare for the Jedi then, we have to do this right." Revan stated coolly, Talia nodded ready to depart, but Revan stopped her with a hand on the shoulder, surprisingly the Grand Admiral didn't appear scarred at all.

"Also, tell Canderous to get into his ship in case we need to blow up the_ Leviathan's_ bridge a little sooner than expected." Revan said, Talia nodded before departing.

Revan turned away from the admiral and walked over to the window looking out into the dark of space.

"I'm waiting for you Bastila." Revan said quietly to herself.

On the Republic frigate _Star Refuge_, a lone woman in brown robes sat alone in her quarters. The woman's hair was light brown and barely reached past her chin, tied off in separate braids. The woman's grey eyes stared at the lightsaber in her hands, her angelic face seemed to be considering thoughts as opposed to looking at the lightsaber in her palm.

"Bastila." A voice from outside of the quarters called. "It's time." Bastila Shan took a deep breath before rising from her kneeling position, grabbing her lightsaber and marching to the door. Outside the door stood a tall human man, of about fifty years of age with hair greyed at the temples.

"Yes, Master Tern." Bastila said stoically, stepping out of her quarters. The elder Jedi nodded, before gesturing for Bastila to follow him.

"You know of the plan?" Tern asked, Bastila nodded tersely.

"I am to use my battle meditation until we board the_ Sovereign's_ bridge, then we infiltrate the ship and capture Darth Revan." Bastila replied, trying to keep her emotions in check. Tern nodded as they kept walking through the ship, klaxons soon came on, blaring loudly in the Jedi's ears, indicating that the Republic fleet had just made contact with the Sith fleet.

Tern and Bastila then arrived at the Ship's hangar, a shuttle was being packed with Republic Commandos and Jedi Knights. Tern stepped aboard the shuttle without hesitation while Bastila stopped at the ramp, her heart beating heavily at this moment. Bastila shook herself and recited the Jedi code in her head: _'There is no emotion, there is peace'._ Taking a deep breath, Bastila steeled herself and stepped onto the shuttle, it's loading ramp closing as she sat down and settled herself. Bastila's mind blanked as she threw herself in full concentration and descending into battle meditation.

In what felt like seconds, Bastila was running out of the shuttle with her lightsaber drawn, ready for the inevitable battle. Once out of the shuttle, Bastila took a moment to observe her surroundings, the shuttle had landed them in a hanger bay, and if the tactical readout was at least partially true, than the bridge should be one deck up.

At that moment, Bastila was forced to duck to avoid blaster fire coming from Sith pilots who had been attempting to get to their fighters. Bastila activated her lightsaber, the golden color making her stand out from amongst her companions.

The young Jedi blocked a quartet of blaster bolts with her lightsaber before raising her palm, concentrating the force into a current and sending five Sith pilots flying to the hangar bay entrance. Observing the rest of the Hangar, Bastila noticed a platform raising and on the lift was a squad of elite Sith Troopers. Thinking quickly, Bastila used the force to increase her speed, then jumping in the air and down as the lift reached ground level. Bastila's fist touched the floor and through that, the Jedi sent the Force wave through the Sith troops sending them in multiple directions.

Exhaling, Bastila stood up and strode back to the shuttle to see her comrades climbing out and securing the hangar. Master Tern and the other Jedi stepped out of the shuttle at this point, all making sure the Hangar was indeed secure. Tern turned towards Bastila and then at the fallen Sith, he nodded approvingly.

"Well done Padawan. Now, we need to get to the bridge." Tern said, marching up the Commando Sargent.

"Sargent Falcon, we're going to need a distraction." The Commando Sargent turned, his features covered by the mask he wore.

"Understood, we'll give you an opening." The Sargent said, before barking orders at his troops.

"Good, come Bastila." Tern said, Bastila followed with the other Jedi, prepared for anything.

Bastila stopped in her tracks however, when she felt a consciousness press upon her own. It wasn't a Jedi in her group and it wasn't a normal Sith trying to peer into her mind, it was a vast and powerful mind that touched her own.

'I'm waiting, Bastila.' Said a smooth female voice, an image formed in her mind, two round sea green eyes staring at her, weaving past her defenses, accessing memories of long ago.

'Don't keep me waiting.'

The voice said again, before the image, the voice and the presence left her mind.

Opening her eyes, Bastila realized she must have fallen to the ground, as her fellow Jedi all kneeled around her, expressions of concern etched on their faces.

"Padawan Shan, are you alright?" Asked one of the Knights in the group. His name was Tourke, if Bastila's memory served her true.

"I..I believe...so." Bastila stuttered, shakily rising to her feet. The other Jedi in her group gave disbelieving looks. "I think it was just the stress of the Battle Meditation and going so quickly into battle." Bastila suggested to them, she didn't want them to know of the consciousness that nearly consumed her.

"Come on." Said an arrogant voice, Bastila looked to see it belonged Shiva, another Jedi Knight, one who didn't particularly seemed concerned with her at all. "The longer we sit here, the longer that Sithspit lives." Shiva said, already marching ahead.

Master Tern looked ready to scold the Knight, but realize she had a point.

"Can you walk?" The master asked, Bastila nodded.

"Very well, let's go and may the force be with us."

Bastila followed the Jedi squad, in all, there were seven of them. Tern was the only Master among them, and Bastila was the only Padawan. The only reason she was on this mission was because of her Battle Meditation, it wasn't a false thought, the Republic needed this victory to survive, and so they throw everything they had into it.

After wandering down the large corridors, the group of Jedi arrived at an elevator, Bastila stepped in first, followed by Tourke, Shiva, and Twi'lek Barola, the other three were about to step into the elevator, but a shift in the force stopped them. Looking past Master Tern, Bastila saw three Dark Jedi and a squad of Sith Commandos beyond.

Master Tern saw the new threat, and let out a sigh before turning to Bastila and the other three in the elevator.

"Bastila, go. Defeat Darth Revan, this is our only chance." Tern said, before looking back at the approaching Sith force. "We'll hold them off as long as possible." Tern said, removing his cloak and drawing his double-bladed lightsaber.

"May the Force be with you, Master." Bastila said, Tern looked back at her and smiled.

"You as well."

The doors of the elevator closed at that instant, Bastila and her companions preparing for the confrontation now ahead of them.

"This is too easy." Tourke stated, Bastila frowned a little at his statement.

"How so?" Shiva asked, her grip on her Lightsaber turning her knuckles white.

"The hangar was clear, and the corridors were empty." Tourke said, his hand also on his lightsaber.

"Then we must have caught them by surprise." Barola suggested, her green Lekku seemed to twitch nervously.

"No, if we did, where are the alarms and the crew?" Bastila asked her companions, it seemed too fortunate they had made it this far without flaw.

"Let's just kill this Sith bastard and ask questions later." Shiva said venomously, Bastila could feel that anger pouring out of the Jedi next to her. Bastila was about to consul her sister Jedi, then the doors opened. Bastila marched out first, they were definitely on the bridge of the ship, they could see the battle between the Sith and Republic fleet from the observation posts. But there was no one there! No crew, no Sith, and no Revan...Or so Bastila thought.

Bastila stepped forward, her senses on high alert. The young Jedi stretched out her force senses, trying to find any trace of Revan. Just then she found it, or rather it found her.

The same overwhelming consciousness that had overcome Bastila before was here now, but it was in persona and felt even more overpowering.

"I was wondering when you would arrive." Said a low metallic voice, Bastila's grey eyes snapped up, a figure stood from what she thought had been a pilot's seat turned out to be a throne, and from it, the Dark Lady of the Sith, Revan.

Instantly, Bastila felt the repressed memories of apprenticeship come back, including the memory of Revan visiting the Monastery on Dantooine.

"Welcome Bastila." Said the metallic voice, Bastila stared at the adversary before her, a tall, lithe figure covered in black robes with red armored pieces on the torso on arms. Over the figure's face was a Mandolorian mask, the red and silver adornment matching the dark robes.

"You cannot win Revan!" Bastila stated confidently, drawing her lightsaber, her companions igniting their own blades and standing by her side.

The chilling laugh of the Sith woman drained much of Bastila's confidence.

"The only reason you made it this far child is because I willed it." Revan said arrogantly, drawing her own lightsabers and igniting the Violet and Crimson blades.

"And that is your undoing!" Yelled Shiva, charging at the Sith with her emerald blade held over hand.

Bastila watched in shock as Revan casually blocked Shiva's strike with one blade and stabbed her through the chest with her other lightsaber.

"Shiva!" Bastila screamed, before feeling rage fill her soul and pushing her to charge. Bastila swung her golden blade at Master Sith's blades, the presence of the Sith overwhelming the young Jedi now. Bastila felt her lightsaber caught between her adversary's blades, unable to break free.

Bastila heard the condescending laugh that chilled her to her bones.

"Is that the best the Republic can offer?" Revan asked mockingly, before easily pushing Bastila back with the Force. Bastila rolled to her knees and watched as Revan pulled out a communicator and spoke into it.

"Admiral, fire." Revan said, Bastila's face scrunched in confusion until an explosion on another ship took away her gaze. Bastila watched as the Sovereign fired on both the Republic fleet and the Leviathan.

The three Jedis' gaze's were now focused on the exploding bridge of the Leviathan, and that's all the Sith Matriarch needed.

Before she could comprehend what had happened, Bastila was thrown to the far side of the bridge. Bastila opened her eyes to see Tourke and Barola fall by Revan's blades. The fury Bastila felt reasserted itself as she stood up and lunged at the Sith, who's back was turned to her.

Fast as lightning, the Sith turned around grasping Bastila around the throat and around her wrist that held her lightsaber. Bastila struggled in vain to free herself, but even when calling upon the Force she could not free herself.

"Ah, ah, ah." the low metallic tone of Revan scolded, Bastila looked away from the Sith, trying to reassert her command over the force.

"Look at me." Revan commanded, Bastila felt something in her compel her to obey, turning her head to gaze at the mask of the Sith before her.

"Just make it quick." Bastila said dejectedly, attempting to gain some dignity before her imminent death.

"Ah, you misunderstand Bastila, I'm not going to kill you." Revan said in a quiet and soft voice. Bastila looked at her captor as the mask came closer to her face. "I'm going to break you." Revan declared quietly.

"I'll never fall to the dark side." Bastila adamantly stated. Revan chuckled lightly.

"My dear, I'm not going to turn you to the Dark Side, I'm merely going to open your eyes." Revan whispered.

"What do you mean?" Bastila asked fearfully.

"This." Revan uttered, before spinning Bastila around to see the battle in space. Bastila felt her lightsaber get twisted out of her grip, and Revan's left arm slide around her neck and hold her in place. Bastila then felt her hands lock behind her back in what felt like shackles. She was trapped.

However, Bastila's concerns of her capture were diminished when she saw the Republic fleet turn towards the _Sovereign_, all of their guns aimed at the ship.

"Now watch, as the very people you live to protect betray you." Revan whispered in Bastila's ear, as the Republic ships fired.

The firepower from the Republic fleet was not enough to crack the shields on the Sovereign, so the ship was still in one piece.

"Return fire." Bastila heard Revan order, only to watch as the Sovereign obliterated the Republic fleet. Bastila watched as the last hope of Republic victory vanished in a handful of minutes.

They had failed.

She had failed.

"Master Revan." Bastila heard from Revan's communicator.

"Yes Captain?" Revan responded in a neutral tone.

"We have captured what was left of the Jedi strike force, orders?" Revan looked down at Bastila who looked at the mask of Revan with pleading eyes.

"Put them in the brig for now, I'll decide what to do with them later." Revan said into the communicator.

Bastila felt numb all over as Revan twirled her around and stroke her face with a gloved hand.

'_Sleep.'_ Bastila heard in her head, and immediately began to feel drowsy.

_'Sleep, my little Jedi_.' Bastila heard again, knowing for certain it was Revan's voice as she fell unconscious.

Revan smirked as the young Jedi fell into her arms unconscious. Revan's mind flashed back eight years ago, when Revan was still a Jedi, gathering support for the Mandalorian War, she was on Dantooine gathering followers. She had seen Bastila then, she was younger though, far too young for war. Revan felt a connection with the young Jedi ever since, even when she temporarily fell to the Dark Side, and came back as a Grey Jedi.

Now, with the Republic's only defense gone, Revan could begin negotiations with the Republic and prepare for the inevitable invasion from the True Sith. Revan smiled under her mask, Malak was gone, so she'd need a new apprentice.


	2. Dreams of Freedom

Chapter II- Dreams of Freedom

_It was that dream again. The same recurring dream Bastila had endured since she was a young Padawan. _

_She was on Dantooine, the sun was shining brightly, with a light breeze flowing through her soft brown hair. She smiled at all the Jedi and friends in the Enclave, all with tasks to see to and all thewhile Bastila enjoyed a brief moment of rest from her studies. _

_As Bastila was making her way around the great oak tree in the heart of the Enclave, she overheard what sounded like shouting from the Council room. Only, it wasn't the stern growling of master Vrook, it was frustrated yelling from a woman. Curious, Bastila stopped and pressed her ear to door, trying to catch the ending trend of the argument. _

_"...Thousands are dying by day Masters! Soon, Millions will be filling unmarked graves! We need to act now!" Bastila heard the words, not knowing what the argument was about. _

_"We must have patience Revan, we do not know what lies beyond the Mandalorian's motives, but we suspect the Sith's hand in it." The voice of Master Zhar said, being a reasonable and patient member of the council. _

_"So that justifies the Jedi's unwillingness to take action? To wait here whilst millions are butchered by Mandolarians? What sense does that make?" The voice of Revan cried. Bastila had heard of the 'Revanchist' and how she opposed the Council's decision of waiting. It didn't make sense to young Bastila, the Jedi masters preached peace and wisdom, so this must be the correct decision...shouldn't it? Even at twelve, Bastila wasn't so sure. _

**"There is no death, there is only the force."**_ Came the voice of Zhar again, reciting the Jedi code. _

_"Say that to the thousands of children now orphaned by this Godforsaken war! They don't know of our philosophies! They see things as they are, not in the greater scheme of things. Masters, I implore you, reconsider this madness." The voice of Revan pleaded._

_"Revan, we have discussed the matter in length, and we stand by our decision. Until we can decipher the meaning of this invasion, we can do no more than offer peripheral support." Came the voice of Master Kreia, a growl came from the council chambers, then all was silent. Bastila tried to hear more, but there were no more words spoken. _

_As Bastila was backing away from the door, it slid open to reveal a tall beautiful woman behind the door. Bastila fell to the ground in surprise, squeaking when she hit the ground. Bastila looked up to see sea-green eyes look down at her, concerned. _

_"Are you alright?" Asked the voice of the woman who towered above Bastila, the young Jedi could only stammer an inarticulate answer. "Hmm?" The voice of the woman asked, a beautiful smile on her red lips. _

_"I-I'm-apologize, I..didn't meant to...block..passage." Bastila stuttered out, she could literally feel the power this woman radiated. _

_"It's quite alright young one. I left the council chambers with a bit of a quick pace. Are you hurt?" The woman asked, brushing back Bastila's bangs to inspect her face. _

_"No ma'am." Bastila said quickly, trying to polite. The woman laughed as she helped the young Padawan to her feet. _

_"No need to call me ma'am, I'm not your master and wouldn't be expected to be treated as such. My name is Revan, what is your name young-one?" Revan asked, brushing back a strain of her own raven-black hair. _

_"Bastila Shan, Jedi Revan." Bastila said somewhat sheepishly, keeping her gaze on the ground. Bastila looked up when she heard the soft sound of Revan's laughter, it truly was a wonderful sound. _

_"It's nice to meet you Bastila." Revan said kindly, shaking the young girl's hand in her hand. "You are a Padawan then?" Revan asked politely._

_"Yes, I am." Bastila said, still somewhat shyly. _

_"Who is your master?" Revan asked, leading Bastila over to a bench and sitting next to her on it. _

_"Master Vrook." Bastila said, making a face, Revan laughed musically again. _

_"You don't like him?" Revan asked, Bastila looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening. _

_"He's very strict, and wants me to be perfect in everything I practice." Bastila said, a light frown on her face. _

_"He is definitely a grumpy old coot, that's for sure." Revan said, chuckled lightly. "What is your primary study?" Revan asked. _

_"Battle Meditation." Bastila said, looking away from Revan at that instant. When the older Jedi didn't say any more, Bastila looked to see the other Jedi with her mouth slightly open. _

_"That's a very rare skill. It takes a lot of concentration and intuition." Revan said, Bastila nodded looking away. _

_"That's what Master Vrook tells me every time we try to access it. 'Your emotions hold you back, Bastila! You need to use your knowledge, ignorance leads to the Dark Side!'" Bastila said in an amusing impersonation of the grumpy Jedi Master. Revan laughed loud and hard, so much so that even young Bastila began laughing too._

_"That definitely sounds like Vrook, loves to always indicate one wrong emotion leads to the Dark Side." Revan said laughing. _

_"He was your Master too?" Bastila asked. Revan laughed._

_"No, but he liked to think he could always rant about what I did wrong." Revan said, with a knowing smile. Bastila and Revan sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of seconds before Bastila poised a question. _

_"Revan, may I ask you a question?"_

_"Shoot." Revan said, Bastila licked her lips once before trying to find the best way to form the question. _

_"What were you arguing about with the council?" Bastila asked, Revan's cheerful mood and bright smile suddenly hardened. Revan seemed to be balancing the pros and cons of talking of the subject with Bastila. _

_"We had a disagreement." Revan put simply._

_"About what?" Bastila asked, curious. Revan looked at Bastila and sighed before answering. _

_"The council and myself were arguing about the war with the Mandolorians. And whether or not the Jedi should enter or not." Revan said, her sea-green eyes now hard set on the sky, as if glaring at the Mandolorians across the Hyperspace lanes. _

_"You questioned the council's decision?" Bastila asked dumbfounded, Revan laughed at her shock. _

_"Yes I do, somewhere along the line, everyone of us who has the force living within has the power of free will. Sometimes we are forced to keep silent because of Pride, because of survival instincts, because that freedom is surrendered or taken away. In this case, I questioned the will of the council and we debated. None were harmed in this debate. Though the same can't be said for the innocents caught in the middle of this war." Revan said, sounding deflated and defeated._

_"Have things gotten so bad in the war?" Bastila asked, Revan looked down into the youngling's grey eyes and took a deep breath. _

_"I'm not going to lie Bastila, things are looking pretty bad. If things don't change soon, the Republic will be forced to surrender. And if the Republic falls, the Mandolorians will conquer the galaxy, taking away the freewill you and I have." Revan said, staring at the sky dejectedly. "Someone has got to make a stand, someone has to lead the Republic to victory." Revan said. _

_"Someone like you?" Bastila asked, Revan winked, making Bastila blush a little. _

_"Well, Bastila Shan, it was wonderful to make your acquaintance. May the force be with you in your studies." Revan said, as she stood from the bench and patted Bastila's shoulder. _

_"May the force be with you Revan." Bastila said in a small, timid voice. Revan turned to look back at Bastila, a thousand thoughts and emotions racing through those Sea-green eyes._

Bastila awoke from the recurring dream with a start. When opening her eyes, Bastila took in the bed with black sheets she lay upon, and the rich design of the bedroom she was in. It was then that the Jedi realized that the events of before were not a part of her dreams, that they had indeed happened. Bastila tried to move her limbs, only to find them unmoving. Looking down, Bastila realized that her wrists were shackled together, the same for her ankles.

As Bastila reached up to her face to wipe away the crust in her eyes, her fingers brushed upon a cold metal object around her neck. Exploring the metal with her fingertips, Bastila realized with a horror that she was wearing a collar. A slave collar.

Bastila tried to reach out with the force to pick the lock on the collar or the cuffs on her arms and ankles, only to realize, that she could not feel the force. Bastila's breathing began to come in short bursts as she realized she was helpless. She tried to push past the panic and think of means to escape, but she was too frantic to be thinking ahead.

It was then Bastila heard the door to the quarters open. The Jedi could not see the door to the room from where she was. She could see a light to what she thought might be a hallway, before Bastila could take in any real details, the light faded, and footsteps towards the Bedroom she was in increased in proximity.

Bastila closed her eyes and once again tried to call upon her connection to the force, only to feel a deep void of nothing. Bastila tried to control her breathing and remain calm, but a noise beyond her closed eyes opened the Grey orbs.

Before the bound Jedi was her, Revan. Bastila stared at the woman before her, the shoulder length black hair, the tanned skin, and the green eyes that seemed to sparkle as they had in her dream. Revan stood before her, unmasked, her Sith Robes still on her. The presence Bastila had felt eight years ago was now in the same room with her right now, the same presence that had nearly consumed her consciousness before.

Bastila felt terror seep into her heart as the Sith smirked, her smile flawles. most Sith were pale with yellow eyes and a permanent scowl on their faces. But the Sith before her looked no different from when they first met.

"Hello Bastila." Revan said, her voice low and yet, soothing.

"Revan." Bastila all but spat, her gaze ice cold. To her surprise, Revan merely smirked and began to remove her robes.

"Still upset about earlier then?" Revan asked nonchalantly, removing the chest piece and bracers of her robes.

"'Upset' would be an understatement." Bastila growled, glaring daggers into the back of Revan's skull. To Bastila's annoyance, Revan merely snickered at her response.

"That is to be expected I suppose." Revan said, removing her cloak and hood. Bastila could feel her anger growing gradually.

"You suppose?!" Bastila cried. "You killed my brother and sister Jedi, and destroyed the entire Republic fleet! Now you've taken away my ability to control the Force!" Bastila screamed, her breath coming in short bursts as she tried to control her outrage.

"Not to mention the millions you have killed when you betrayed the Republic and the Jedi Order! And now, the very people you sought to protect, the people who once called you 'hero' now call you 'monster'." Bastila seethed, still trying to keep her emotions in check. Revan turned towards the young Jedi, her green eyes holding a hardness in them.

"My mission hasn't changed, nor have my intentions." Revan said, removing the rest of her robes, now standing in an under tunic.

"If that's true, then why are you destroying the very Republic you sought to protect?" Bastila demanded, digger her nails into her palms to keep her anger to a minimum. Revan stopped her task of folding her robes, and glared at Bastila with an intensity that made the young Jedi cower.

"I'm not destroying it." Revan stated simply, the intensity in her glare still present. "I am preparing it." Revan said cryptically.

"Against what?" Bastila demanded again. "Yourself?" Bastila asked harshly, Revan shook her head sadly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and even then, you're too naïve to open your eyes." Revan stated coldly, placing her lightsabers on her robes.

"What do you mean?" Bastila asked, curious. Revan shook her head sadly, turning her gaze back to Bastila. The young Jedi gasped when she saw the expression of the Sith before her. The look in Revan's eyes showed a tired soldier sick of war and conflict, not a warmongering conqueror celebrating a victory.

"I tried to be diplomatic with the Jedi Council, tried to explain the situation, they in turn called me and my followers 'Sith' and excommunicated me from the Jedi order." Revan said, her tone full of...hurt? "And of course, from there the Jedi let loose propaganda that I had fallen from to the Dark Side and had returned to conquer the Republic." Revan said venomously, sitting down on the edge of the bed Bastila was on.

"The Council claimed you came to destroy the Republic to forge a new Sith Empire." Bastila said quietly. Revan snorted lightly.

"As I said, propaganda." Revan muttered. Jedi and Sith sat in silence for several moments before Bastila asked a question that seemed contradictory to the 'Sith's' intentions.

"What about Telos IV?" Bastila asked, she heard Revan sigh heavily as she walked over to her robes and picked up one of her lightsabers, inspecting it. When the Sith didn't answer, Bastila licked her lips to ask again. "Revan?"

"It wasn't my decision." Revan said, turning around and meeting Bastila's gaze with her own. "I ordered my forces to hold fire and leave Telos be." Revan said, her anger and sorrow evident in her voice.

"What happened exactly?" Bastila asked, Revan sighed.

"I gave orders for Malak to leave Telos, only leaving a small fleet to guard it. Instead, Malak decided that it was a waste of man power, and destroyed the planet surface." Revan said sadly. "It was then I realized that Malak had fallen fully to the Dark Side, that I had failed to protect him." Revan said, wiping away a stray tear. Bastila stared in wonder as Revan's emotions shined through her defenses.

Silence enveloped the room as Revan regained control of her emotions, and Bastila found the will to ask a new question.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" Bastila asked suddenly, causing Revan look up at her, before the Sith leta small smile grace her lips.

"To make you mine." Revan said, a predatory grin coming to her face, as she sauntered over to Bastila's prone form.

"Wha-What do you m-mean?" Bastila asked nervously, as Revan was now in front of her, tracing her collar with lithe fingers.

"I'm sure you can guess." Revan said sultrily, a flirtatious smirk on her lips. Bastila thought of the collar, her capture, her lost connection to the force.

"A-a slave?" Bastila stuttered, Revan smirked imperiously, hooking her fingers through the ring on the Jedi's collar pulling her face closer.

Bastila felt frozen as her lips connected with Revan's smooth and firm ones. The Jedi's upbringing to the code told her this was wrong, but the emotions Bastila felt were screaming that it was right.

The Jedi side of her mind won as Bastila broke off the kiss with Revan, and tried to back away from the Sith. Revan merely smirked.

"Nervous, Princess?" Bastila fumed at the pet name now given to her as she tried to keep distance with the Sith. "I'd understand if you were scared." Revan said with a sly grin.

"I am not scared, and I shall never be made a slave!" Bastila claimed indignantly. Revan smirked as she grabbed the manacles attached to Bastila's wrists and pulled her closer.

"Who said you had a choice?" Revan asked, her other hand's fingers tracing Bastila's jawline, making the young Jedi blush.

"You did." Bastila deadpanned, Revan raised an eyebrow. "Eight years ago, when we first met, you told me that all beings connected to the Force had the freedom of choice." Bastila watched the expression of Revan flash from surprise, to an amused smirk.

"Ah, but did I also not state that such freedom could be taken away, whether by force or choice?" Revan asked snidely, Bastila inwardly cursed.

"I will never submit to you, whether it's to your side as an apprentice or as a slave." Bastila said adamantly, Revan merely smirked as she drew nearer to the young Jedi. Bastila held her ground as Revan's mouth neared her ear.

"I intend to make you both." Revan said seductively, her tongue flicking Bastila's ear lobe.

"What?" Bastila asked, startled by Revan's intimate action. "What do you mean?" Revan smirked as her fingers looped around the ring on Bastila's collar.

"I'm going to make you my slave, and my apprentice." Revan said, pulling Bastila's face closer to her own using the Jedi's collar as leverage. "A faithful servant that can be my comrade in battle one moment, and my lover in bed the next. Completely loyal to me." Revan said, her voice taking a husky tone to it. "That is what you shall be Bastila Shan, my slave and my apprentice."

Bastila felt herself grow faint as the truth for Revan's intentions for her were now clear. The Mistress of the Sith was not only looking to make Bastila her apprentice, but also an erotic object of pleasure.

"Why me?"

"Because you were the greatest threat to my expansion and goals, keeping you close will make sure you won't escape and overthrow me." Revan said shrugging, she definitely was honest. "Of course that's not the only reason." The Sith continued, a seductive purr to her voice now.

"Then what were your other reasons?" Bastila asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, you're good with a lightsaber, and you're loyal to a fault to whomever earns your allegiance." Revan listed, counting the traits on her fingers. "You're cute." Revan smirked, running a finger over Bastila's jawline, making the Jedi shiver. "And of course because of our connection." Revan said, her voice lowering and sobering. The Jedi's features scrunched in confusion.

"Connection?"

"Yes, connection." Revan said, sitting up and standing at the head of the bed. "I suppose you were too young to understand it." The former Jedi reasoned.

"You see, when we met eight years ago, our...I suppose force essences connected. It generated a bond between us, though it was a weak one." Revan continued, choosing her words carefully. "You may not have noticed it, as you were not fully in-tune with the force at that time. I, however as a fully fledged knight, was aware of it. It never went away, even when I went to war against the Manolarians. As the years go by, it gets stronger and stronger. If we didn't meet again, one or both of us might have gone insane. That's why I leaked the transmission of my meeting with Malak, figuring I could kill two birds with one stone..So to speak. " Revan finished. The young Jedi tried to wrap her head around what she was just told. If she and Revan had had this bond then how could she not have noticed it? Did she just assume that it was what she felt through the force?

"So the primary reason you sought to capture me was because of our bond?" Bastila asked, Revan seemed to start to say something, but stopped short, her gaze leaving the Jedi's and focusing on a window overlooking space.

"Partially." Revan replied, Bastila was still wanting answers.

"Partially? What abo-" Bastila was cutoff when her stomach growled quite loudly. Revan smirked as she walked over to an intercom on the wall.

"Sounds like you're hungry, I'll have to get you some food." Revan said, keying the pad on the wall.

"Albros, send some food for myself and our guest." Revan said into the intercom. The Lady of the Sith turned back to Bastila, as she took off her boots and gloves.

"I shall be meditating in my training room, you can help yourself to a shower if you like." Revan said, waving her hand, and the Manacles around Bastila's wrists came free. "Just don't go anywhere." Revan said, winking before walking through the bedroom doorway and down the hall.

The Sentinel rubbed her sore wrists, then stood up and stepped into the refresher, activating the sonic shower, feeling vibrations begin to wipe dirt from her body. Bastila sighed as she felt a hopelessness fill her, she had no lightsaber, no command of the force, and no way of escape. For now, she had to accept the Sith conqueror's rules.

**Author's Note**

**Hey Guys! **

**This is my first attempt at KOTOR Fanfiction, and it's been a long time coming. Thanks to you all who have reviewed, I like to know what you guys think as the story goes. **

**I know you are all probably a little bit surprised that i've updated so quickly, unfortunately, it's not going to be a regular occurance. My plan is to update at least once a week or two on a monday- wensday. If, for whatever reason a chapter is late, then I shall write an author's note until I post it. **

**There are going to be some Original Characters as I have some difficulties with established characters (You wouldn't believe it, but I am terrified whenever I write a line of dialoge for Bastila.) **

**As for this story, there will be some Sex along the road, about fourth or fifth chapter in I think. I will be sure to post warning at the front of the chapter for to those who don't want to read the sex parts. And I will provide specifics on what the sexy bits will be to those who are brave or daring enough to read through it. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the journey down the road, and hope you enjoy reading this piece as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Let's Roll,**

**-ArgoGladius**


	3. Revelation

**Warning: Sexual Situation is present in this chapter, a bold "X" will be placed right before the Sex Scene, and again when it is done. You've been warned. **

Chapter III- Revelations

Bastila felt her muscles begin to relax as the vibrations from the sonic shower sent pleasurable waves through her stiff body. The Jedi sighed as the clothing that stuck to her skin fell to the floor in a pool at her feet.

Finally the undergarments were removed from the Jedi's body, revealing a well endowed, muscular form. Bastila sighed as she felt the cool air of the refresher meet her feverish skin. The Jedi Sentinel stood before the refresher's mirror, looking at her reflection.

Bastila's face was flushed red, undoubtably from the Sith's advances causing blood to rush to her face. The Jedi's hair was in loose braids, some strands of chocolate brown hair falling into her face. The Jedi's gaze then stared at the grey eyes in her reflection, orbs that held courage and hope in them, but also fear of what lay ahead. The Padawan's gaze then settled on the collar around her neck. The collar was colored black with a silver ring at the center, it's shape wasn't the typical type of slave collar. The band of light metal seemed to be formed to fit her throat, with the curves simulating the vessels of the neck and covering the Jedi's throat like a second skin. Bastila could not see nor feel any sort of release on the collar, she reasoned it could only be removed by the force. Figures Revan would mock her in such a way.

Bastila stepped away from the mirror and stepped into the sonic shower, the warm vibrations instantly relaxing the Jedi's stiff muscles. Bastila reached up to her hair and pulled the braids loose, letting a curtain of light brown hair fall to her shoulders. The sore Jedi then began to rub her muscles that still felt stiff from her bound slumber.

**X**

As the Jedi rubbed her lean thighs, she felt her hand come in contact of moisture. Frowning, Bastila inspected her thigh to find the cause of moisture. As the Jedi's wandering hand brushed by her core, the Padawan let out an involuntary moan from the contact. Bastila was immediately filled with shame when she realized that she was aroused, this had occurred a few times at the enclave when she was a teen and maturing into adulthood. The young Jedi was always confused when she was aroused, as it was often triggered by both men and women. Such feelings were frowned upon in the Jedi order and Bastila never questioned the master's wisdom, but now, she was curious.

With hesitant fingers, Bastila cautiously rubbed her wet center. The Padawan gasped at the pleasure she felt, nothing in her time in the Jedi order had ever yielded such pleasure.

Bastila leaned against the wall of the shower, the sonic waves flowing through the wall sending vibrations into the Jedi's round buttocks. The Jedi gasped at the sensations that now fed into her arousal. Bastila closed her eyes, her free hand going to her ample breasts and pinched her nipple.

Bastila's mind began to swim in fantasies and sexual situations to stimulate her arousal further, it was then that images of Revan began to invade her mind. The Jedi tried to think of other people to fantasize about, but Revan stayed in her mind, that warm seductive smile disarming the Jedi's defense. The Jedi's mind then flashed to the kiss from the Sith earlier, it had felt so right, so safe and secure.

Within seconds, Bastila orgasmed, her lips parting to let out a low moan as she climaxed, using every ounce of self control to not make a noise. After coming down from her sexual high, Bastila smiled as she felt completely satisfied, but the next second the Jedi felt shame flow through her.

**X**

She had only been a captive for a day and already she had shamed herself and her Jedi teachings. Pleasuring herself like a lowly whore, on the ship of the Republic's enemy. Bastila realized that Revan must be affecting her, influencing her decisions and emotions to turn her to the dark side.

Bastila shook her head, stepping out of the shower to find her clothes missing. Frowning, Bastila turned to the sink to see a stack of white robes on the counter. Frowning, Bastila inspected the clothing, rubbing the fabric between her fingers. The clothing was soft and yet sturdy, very richly made. Seeing as she had no other clothing, Bastila adorned the white robe.

After Bastila finished dressing, she assessed her appearance in the mirror. The clothing was almost exactly like her Jedi robes, except for the color and some aesthetic differences, such as a full skirt surronding Bastila's legs, and the dark brown of her Jedi robes replaced with silver and the orange with white. Bastila liked the robe, but still felt uncomfortable, knowing Revan had most likely left them there, and had most likely heard her pleasuring herself. The Jedi felt shame rise up in her again, before pushing it aside and redoing the braids in her hair.

Satisfied, Bastila stepped out of the refresher and into the bedroom she had woken up in. The Jedi looked to see food set on a table on the far side of the room, Revan seated opposite of it.

Swallowing her pride, Bastila walked forward and took the seat opposite of Revan, the Sith smirked at seeing her in the white robes she was given.

"Have fun in the shower?" Revan asked teasingly, Bastila felt her face flush red with shame as she looked at the hands in her lap. The same hands that had brought this shame upon her. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Princess." Revan said in a kinder tone. "You're human, and humans need to have 'release' once in awhile." Bastila looked up and glared at the Sith.

"I am a Jedi, I have no right to delve into my selfish wants, I have a duty to protect the people of the galaxy, not stand pleasuring myself in a Sith's shower." Bastila replied scornfully, the food before her now looking unappetizing.

"You mean the same order of 'protectors' that warns initiates that a single emotion that isn't selfless or compassionate will lead to the Dark Side?" Revan asked rhetorically, her disgust for the Jedi all too evident.

"We distant ourselves from our emotions so that we can be better prepared for the worst to happen." Bastila argued, Revan shook her head unconvinced.

"Those same emotions that the Jedi Master's frown upon are the same emotions that can keep a Jedi fighting harder and longer. Fear can be a hell of a survival instinct. Love would give reason to fight longer than possible in the hope of seeing a loved one again." Revan countered, before continuing. "Of course, that's not to say all emotions can help in a battle. Anger, for one is more likely to kill you than your love for someone. Fear, can work against you, making yourself form foolish decisions in times of crisis. Every emotion has a positive effect and a negative one, Princess. It's just a matter of keeping your emotions in check, yet not losing touch with them completely." Revan explained, making the Jedi frown at this new way of thinking. Bastila was about to reply when her stomach growled loudly again, making the Sith before her smirk again.

"What am I thinking? I'm debating emotions with you while there's a bunch of food in your face. Eat, and find me when you're done." Revan said with a charming smile, standing up and departing through the open door. Bastila's eyes following the shape of the Sith's ass as she sauntered through the door. Bastila immediately scolded herself for staring, her lack of control evident.

"There is no passion, there is serenity." Bastila whispered to herself, the simply phrase relaxed the Jedi as she settled down and began to eat the meal offered to her. To the Jedi's surprise, the food before her was a large hearty and well balanced meal, more than what she would usually get at the Enclave on Dantooine. Without further hesitation, Bastila dug right in, eating a hearty amount of fruits and vegetables, while sampling the meats.

While eating, Bastila began to think about Revan.

The Sith was not what she had expected to be when she first volunteered on the mission to take out Revan. For one, Bastila did not expect the Sith Matriarch to be so powerful, her command of the force was astounding, and her skill with a lightsaber was unbelievable, to defeat three of the Jedi Order's finest knights was no easy feat.

The Lady of the Sith also had a very astute military mind, able to predict what the Republic would do and where they would strike. Up until now, the Republic had only won a handful of victories, most them were against Malak, or other commanders, no battles had been won against Revan. If the Sith Matriarch was so powerful, Bastila wondered if she would ever be able to escape, but beside that it also made the Jedi wonder why she had not acted on her intentions.

Bastila had felt the Sith's consciousness before, it had almost overwhelmed her when they fought. If Revan really wanted the young Jedi as her Apprentice-Slave, then why did she not just force it upon her mind? Or even when she slept, it would have been easy for Revan to bend Bastila's will towards her own. Perhaps the Sith Lord was merely trying to give her a small amount of freedom, maybe wanting Bastila to remain as she was, or more perversely to make the Jedi beg to become a slave of her own free will.

Bastila frowned at the last thought, it seemed the most likely, as Revan said she had wanted true loyalty, not forced. Bastila shook her head at the mental images that began to seep into her imagination.

Bastila scooped a piece of fruit into her mouth and chewed slowly, her thoughts taking the majority of her concentration.

Something was troubling the Jedi Sentinel about the lord of the Sith. Whenever she had fought a Dark Jedi, Bastila was always aware of the darkness in them, and the emotion that drove them, but she didn't feel that inner struggle in Revan. The Jedi had sensed a clear mind that seemed healthy and balanced when it had touched hers, Revan seemed to have complete control over her emotions without repressing them, and as such was able to draw on her connection to the force through it.

Bastila concluded that while Revan held Dark Side principles, she had not lost herself to the dark. Revan seemed to be walking a fine line between the Light side and the Dark, the use of emotions in battle, but the ability to restrict them when needed. Suddenly it dawned on Bastila, Revan wasn't a Sith. She was a Grey Jedi, a force wielder who walked the line of darkness and light, and finding clarity in the force.

Bastila then realized that this would make Revan's claim that the Jedi labeling her Sith as true. The Jedi felt like a huge weight of questions that were upon her shoulders just lifted. That, however did not change the fact that Bastila was still captive on an enemy ship and being pressured into becoming Revan's Slave-Apprentice. The Jedi sighed in defeat, her mind was boggling with all the information she had received in such a short space of time.

Pushing the dish in front of her away, Bastila stood up and stepped back into the refresher, washing her hands, before leaving the bedroom in search of Revan.

The Jedi stepped into a wide hall, the walls a clean sterile white, while the lights were low so it was not blinding. To Bastila's right was a wall, in front of her was a sealed door, meaning she could only go down the hallway left of her. Bastila walked forward, admiring the craftsmanship of the walls and smooth grey floor.

The Jedi approached a door on her left, it wasn't locked so Bastila opened it. Inside was a wide arena, about twenty feet in diameter, with slots on the walls carrying various weapons. And in the center of the circle sat Revan, seemingly meditating.

Walking cautiously forward, Bastila stood a mere ten feet from the mediating Revanchist. As the Jedi prepared to form a greeting, the meditating woman beat her to it.

"Hello Bastila." Said the flowing voice of Revan. Bastila was a little intimidated by Grey Jedi's command of the force.

"Greetings Revan." Bastila replied courteously, far more civilized then their previous encounters. Revan stood from her meditation pose, standing to her full height and turning around, her tanned skin and dark hair moving together in perfect sync.

"Enjoy your food then?" Revan asked politely, a faint smile on her face as she subtly took in Bastila's appearance in the white robes she wore.

"Yes I did, thank you." Bastila replied, nodding. Revan's featured formed a lopsided smile as she approached the young Jedi before her.

"So, what do you which to debate about now?" Revan asked with a sly grin, Bastila let a small smile flicker on her face before it disappeared.

"I wanted to know more about you." Bastila said quietly, Revan raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really? Were we not just having a heated debate about the Jedi code?" Revan asked slyly, Bastila inhaled softly before answering.

"I came upon a realization as I was eating." Bastila said, trying to keep her breathing pace normal as Revan slowly advanced towards her.

"Oh?" Revan asked, as she brushed a strand of brown hair off of Bastila's brow.

"I realized that you are not the Sith I came to defeat," Bastila started, keeping her breathing slow. "In fact you're not a Sith at all." Bastila continued, her grey eyes meeting the green-blue eyes that looked down at her. "You are a Grey Jedi." Bastila said, casting her eyes down in the odd chance she was wrong. The young Jedi did not expect the lithe fingers to hook under chin and pull her gaze up. Bastila looked at the soft and caring gaze that looked down upon hers.

"You're quite the detective Bastila, it's true." Revan said with a soft smile. Bastila exhaled a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding.

"It is true that I fell to the Dark Side during the battle of Malachor V, and from what I encountered in the uncharted regions, it was inconceivable to think I would ever return to who I was before. But none could foresee the one thing that kept me from completely falling." Revan said, her eyes forming a distant look.

"What was it?" Bastila asked, Revan looked at her with soulful eyes, nothing blocked in them.

"You." Revan said, her hands grasping Bastila's shoulders. "If was not for our bond, I would have been lost, but as it is, I was able to rise from the darkness. The thought of killing you was unbearable, and it reminded me of who I was." Revan said quietly, her voice low.

"You didn't even know me Revan." Bastila said, disbelieving. "I was a child, and you were a Knight going to war, how would one encounter with a child revert you to your old self?" Bastila asked. Revan seemed to consider her question before answering.

"As I said, you never really noticed the bond, as you were young and not connected with the force. I was, and from time to time, I would feel what you felt at those moments. Frustration, anger, compassion, guilt, and on the occasion...Lust." Revan said sultrily, smirking at the blushing brunette in front of her. "So as it is Bastila, I know a lot about you, either through emotions or memories that you unwittingly shared with me. I know about your father being a Treasure Hunter, and you blaming your mother for it, and for your enrollment into the Jedi order." Revan listed, Bastila felt the last point strike her in the heart, it still hurt to speak of.

Bastila suddenly felt tears fill her eyes, memories of her father and mother filling her mind. The Jedi didn't resist when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her torso and hold her close. The Jedi cried for several moments before trying to get control of her emotions.

"There is no emotion, there is peace." Bastila murmured, the arms around the Jedi tightened slightly.

"To hell with that!" Revan growled. "You are a human being, not a machine. You have emotions, no one ever said you had to be perfect, let it out Princess." Revan said, her growl quickly changing into a soothing tone.

Bastila cried for a short while longer before her emotional exhaustion took over, claiming her consciousness.

Revan looked down at the unconscious Jedi in her arms, her pale angelic face marked with tear tracks. Sighing, Revan lifted Bastila up and carried her back into the Bedroom and laying her down on the bed, deciding not to place the manacles on her again. She didn't have any intentions of leaving without some answers.

Revan pulled the black blanket over Bastila, before dutifully wiping away the tear marks on the pale face before her. Revan leaned forward and placed her lips on the other woman's brow, her vulnerably was present. In a supposed hostile environment with everything she was raised to believe questioned or denied.

Revan sighed, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to the bed side, grasping Bastila's hand in her own.

"Don't worry Bastila, I'm here for you. Always have, always will." Revan whispered to the sleeping angel before her, the usually stoic woman letting a tender smile touch her face. Only this young Jedi could gain such a reaction from her.

Revan knew at this moment, that she truly loved Bastila Shan, and knew that it would be a long time before Bastila could reciprocate those feelings for her...If she did.

**Author's Note**

**That came out sooner than I thought it would. **

**My original intention was to have this chapter have Bastila and Revan explore the ship, but it turns out If I went along that road, it would way too dang long, so I used this as a teaser. Hopefully y'all aren't too dissapointed. **

**What do you guys thing of Revan and Bastila? Am I doing them Justice in your minds? **

**Leave a Review on your way out!**

**-ArgoGladius**


	4. Sovereign

Chapter IV- The Sovereign

_Bastila walked through a grey fog, her vision obscured by the mist that surrounded her. The Jedi waved her arms through the mist, trying to see anything past the grey wall of moisture around her. _

_"Bastila." A voice from the mist called. The Jedi squinted, trying to peer through the fog. "Bastila." The voice said again._

_"Who is it? Who's there?" Bastila called, her voice echoing through the fog. The Jedi tried to wave her way through mist. "Hello?" She called again. _

_"Wake." The disembodied voice said again, clearer this time. _

_"What do you mean?" Bastila called into the fog, confused. "Wake from what?" _

_"Wake from their lie-filled sleep." The voice said again, Bastila looked ahead of her, beyond a thin wall of grey fog was what looked like the Jedi Council, except they weren't there. Only presences. _

_"The fleet has been destroyed by Revan's flagship. Our last chance at winning this war is over." Said one of the shadows, Bastila thought it sounded like Master Vrook. _

_"We cannot give up hope, not while we still have the strength to fight." Said another shadow, his voice sounding like Master Zhar. _

_"With Bastila either dead or captured there is no hope! If she's alive and in captivity, there's no doubt that Revan is turning her into a Sith as we speak. And when she does turn, then we will be doomed." Shadow Vrook said again. Bastila felt a pang of hurt in her chest, did her master not trust her enough to hold her own against the Dark Side? Or had he only seen her as the last hope of winning the war? Bastila looked at the Shadow Council again, this time their forms were a little clearer, definite humanoid shapes._

_"Make war with Revan, we should not have." Said the voice of master Vandar, the wisest of the council. _

_"It's too late to change what has been done." Said a dark female voice, it could only belong to Master Kreia. _

_"We should negotiate with Revan when she offers, perhaps we can reach a truce." Shadow Zhar proposed, the Shadow of Vrook appearing hostile. _

_"Then what? Let her have her way with the Galaxy, killing us and destroying the Jedi? No! We must fight to the end! Give no quarter!" Shadow Vrook growled, his anger and ferociousness all too evident. "We should attack the Sithscum with all our forces! Destroy the Sith bitch in one stroke!" Vrook yelled, his rationality was all but lost. _

_"Peace, Master Vrook." The Shadow form of Kreia said. "We cannot strike now, but I do agree with your proposal. We shall attack her at th-" Shadow Kreia was cut off and the shadows melted, Bastila looking through the Grey fog in confusion until light began to blind her. Awakening her from her slumber. _

Bastila opened her grey orbs with a start, the dream had confused and scared her. Rubbing her eyes, Bastila became of a blanket over her body, and a soft mattress beneath her. Odd, as she had no recollection of falling asleep on the mattress, or falling unconscious at all.

Bastila became aware of another presence in the room when she heard soft labored breathing. Looking over the foot of the bed, Bastila gazed at the form of Revan in an exercise tunic as she kept up an impressive pace of pushups. Bastila watched in fascination as the muscles under Revan's olive skin moved as she continued her rigorous exercise. Behind the labored breathing, Bastila could hear soft words being spoken, Revan was counting she realized.

"Four hundred and ninety eight. Four hundred and ninety nine. Five hundred!" Revan gasped, standing up from her position on the floor and stretching. Bastila watched as the tall lithe form stretched before her, muscles showed just under Revan's olive tanned skin.

Revan turned around to see Bastila studying her body, the Grey Jedi smirked, a strain of black hair falling loose in front of her face.

"Enjoy the show?" Revan asked, flashing a white-toothed smile. Bastila ignored the question as she stood up and stretched.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About ten hours." Revan said, brushing the hair out of her face with her hand. The Grey Jedi snickered at the expression Bastila was giving her, she obviously didn't expect such and expression. "What? You had a stressful day." Revan said, her infamous smirk present on her face.

"I suppose you're right." Bastila said, straightening on of her braids.

"That I am." Revan said boastingly, Bastila couldn't help but smile at the Grey Jedi's mock-arrogance.

Revan strode over to where her robes were folded and picked up the stack, headed towards the Refresher. She stopped and looked a Bastila.

"So, Princess, would you like have a tour of the ship today?" Revan asked, Bastila stopped fussing with her braid and considered the question. While she didn't fully trust Revan nor her crew it would be good to get moving. In any event, it would beat sitting in the quarters all day dueling with Revan on topics of the light and dark side.

"I would like that Revan." Bastila said, with a small smile.

"Alright, I'm going to wash up then we'll get going." Revan said, before disappearing behind the Refresher's door.

Bastila sighed, deciding to explore the rest Revan's cabin, being confined to the bedroom was starting to drive the young Jedi stir-crazy.

Again Bastila stepped into the sterile white hallway before stepping through the door to her left and inspected the arena. Bastila's primary interest was of the weapons that lined the walls. Starting to her immediate left, Bastila began to browse through the weapons she saw. The Grey Jedi had every single weapon one could imagine there, everything from blasters to vibroblades, to grenades, and of course, Lightsabers. There was enough weapons in that arsenal to start a small war!

Bastila's interest fell upon the lightsabers, all of different designs, and all having their own unique pattern carved into them. Bastila's eyes scanned the standard lightsabers, all looked different, some looked amazingly rich and detailed, others looked rather plain. It was then that Bastila saw it, her lightsaber.

The single bladed lightsaber was snuggled between two rather special looking lightsabers, both of similar designs, but both suited for different wielders.

Bastila ignored the other two lightsabers, instead focusing on her own that seemed to be stuck on the wall. Bastila's fingers wrapped around the base of her lightsaber, and pulled. Her lightsaber did not follow as Bastila expected, instead the Jedi's weapon stayed where it was, still lodged against the wall. Bastila reasserted her grip on the lightsaber and pulled again, and again it did not move. Bastila glared at her weapon stuck to the wall as if nailed there, wondering how she could dislodge it.

"It's force-locked." Said a voice behind Bastila, low and behold, there stood Revan in her robes and armor, her mask in her hand. Bastila's angelic features scrunched in confusion.

"Force locked?" The Jedi questioned.

"Yes, any objects on the wall can only be removed by one force wielder, the one who put them there." Revan explained.

"Let me guess, you." Bastila said rolling her eyes. Revan let out a half-hearted smile. "When can I have my lightsaber returned?" Bastila asked, Revan grimaced as she considered an answer.

"As soon as you submit to me as my Apprentice and Slave." Revan said, Bastila let out an angry growl.

"This again? I told you Revan, I will not submit to you as your slave or your apprentice." Bastila firmly stated.

"Why?" Revan asked, knowing the Jedi's answer but wanting to know her reasoning.

"One, because I am still loyal to the Jedi Order, and two days of food and sleep isn't going to sway my allegiance that easily." Bastila said.

"Nor would I want you to."

"Second: I still don't know why you want me as your slave in the first place. Your want and need for an apprentice I understand, but a need for me to also be your sex slave? What sense is behind your reasoning?" Bastila asked, her expression one more of curiosity than anger or revulsion. Revan chuckled awkwardly as she scratched the back of her neck.

"It's a long explanation." Revan said, obviously not wanting to speak of it. Bastila's gaze narrowed at the Grey Jedi.

"You're talking about what you have planned for my future, give a straight answer Revan!" Bastila demanded. Revan shrugged and sighed.

"Bastila, over the years I have endured a lot of hardships and betrayals from my friends and allies. My first lover, Meetra Surik betrayed me, tried to stab me in the back, I had no choice but to kill her." Revan said sadly, reaching out with her hand and one of the two lightsabers that flanked Bastila's flew from the wall and into her outstretched hand. Hitting the activation switch, Revan held the hilt horizontally as an emerald blade extended out.

"This was her lightsaber, and she tried to kill me with it, after she swore to me she would never betray me." Revan said, her emerald gaze darkened. A coldness had creeped into the room, making Bastila shiver.

Revan's gaze returned to Bastila's and the cold in the room immediately died, Bastila dropped her arms to her side.

"I had never felt so betrayed and hurt, I vowed it would never happen to me again. And since then, I have vowed to make my next lover my slave, so I could bend their will to my own, making a loyal and dutiful lover." Revan said, Bastila could almost swear she saw the shadows grow before they shrunk back into the edges of the room.

"So you want to make me your slave so I will be completely loyal to you?" Bastila asked, Revan simply nodded.

"Then why haven't you bent my will then? Your consciousness could easily consume my own, why didn't you take control of me in my sleep?" Bastila asked, watching as Revan stepped closer her, the Grey Jedi's fingers following the Jedi's jawline.

"I don't want to do that to you." Revan said, truth ringing in her words. "Theres always a chance that I could destroy what makes you, well you." Revan paused, rubbing Bastila's cheek with a gloved thumb. "I want Bastila Shan, the beautiful woman before me to be my Apprentice and my Slave." Revan said, smirking when Bastila blushed.

"You want me to be your willing slave and apprentice?" Bastila asked for clarification, Revan nodded. Bastila sighed, trying to find her words. "Look, before I submit to you, I'm going to need a lot of convincing. As of now, you've shown me little, yet said much."

"You saw for yourself that the Republic fleet tried to destroy the Sovereign when your mission had failed." Revan pointed out, Bastila shook her head.

"I need more than that, in the exact situation as the fleet captain, I would have done the same." Bastila said rationally, Revan's smile didn't reveal how proud she was of Bastila's internal need for proof. "I need to see proof of the Jedi starting this war, and to know that you really are Revan, not the Sith I thought you were." Revan smiled.

"Well then, it's best we be off. There's a lot of ship to cover and a lot of questions to be answered." Revan said, placing the Mandolorian mask of her face. Bastila nodded, following the masked Grey Jedi out of the living quarters and into the Sovereign.

To say Bastila was impressed with the ship would be a colossal understatement. When she had first arrived, Bastila's mind hadn't taken in any details of the ship, she had mindful only of her task: to defeat Darth Revan. Now though, Bastila's grey eyes studied the walls and corridors, immersed in the endless expanse of the ship.

Bastila was led through white and grey corridors to the cafeteria for crew, to the hangar bay where the Jedi had entered this giant ship. Bastila frowned as she was led by Revan to the bridge, where memories began to eat away at the young Jedi.

Bastila stood almost frozen on the bridge of the Sovereign, memories of a few days prior began to replay in her mind. Tourke displaying his unease with the mission and that it likely was a trap, Shiva striking at Revan in anger, Bastila thrown to the far side of the bridge. And then of course, Bastila being overpowered and forced to watch the 'Sith' victory.

Bastila shook her head as Revan spoke with an admiral next to the observation post, both speaking in whispers. Bastila frowned stepping forward to eavesdrop, but Revan seemed to sense her and stood up straight abruptly, before turning towards the Jedi standing shyly on the main deck.

"What do you think?" Revan asked, Bastila smiled faintly, unable to read the Grey Jedi's expression due to the mask she wore.

"It's a well made ship, and the soldiers and officers seem polite enough." Bastila said, and it was true, none of the 'Sith' troops had given her so much as a glare or had even been rude to her, it was quite surprising. Bastila however, felt her concern for the Republic strike force that had fallen. Except...Didn't Revan mention prisoners upon her capture?

Bastila's eyes widened upon this realization, perhaps Master Tern was still alive and available for her to speak to...If he still lived.

"Lady Revan?" Bastila asked, her eyes downcast, the Jedi could see the Grey Jedi cross her arms and hold there waiting for her to continue.

"Yes Bastila?" Revan asked when Bastila didn't respond, the young Jedi rubbed her hands together nervously as she formed her question.

"You mentioned...on my capture that you had Republic...prisoners." Bastila started nervously, not meeting the gaze of the Mandolorian mask.

"I did." The monotone voice of Revan asked, mask taking away any hint of the woman Bastila had gotten to know over the past few days.

"Ar-are they still alive?" Bastila asked, the metal mask that concealed Revan's face seemed to gaze at Bastila curiously.

"Yes." Said Revan, the mechanical voice made a shiver run down Bastila's spine.

"May I see them?" Bastila asked, Revan's mask glared at the Jedi, if Bastila hadn't gotten to know the person behind the mask, she would have been completely cowering in fear in the presence of the 'Sith'.

"Of course." Revan said after a pause, turning towards the Admiral who stood at attention. "Keep me posted on the Republic movements, it's unlike the Jedi to keep quiet for this long." Revan ordered, the blonde admiral nodded.

"Come." Revan said as she strode past Bastila, the Jedi following after a moments hesitation.

Revan and Bastila stood in the elevator for but a few moments in tense silence, before the masked Grey Jedi pressed a command key on the controls of the elevator, making it slow to a stop. Revan waved her hand over what looked to be a security camera above the pair before the woman reached up and removed her mask.

"Why do you want to see the prisoners?" Revan asked, as she turned, revealing the sea-green eyes and round, tanned face that made Bastila's heart skip a beat.

"They are my comrades, I need to know that they are treated well." Bastila said.

"I can assure you, no harm has come to them." Revan firmly stated, Bastila stepped towards her captor, not very threatening as the Grey Jedi stood at least six inches taller than the Jedi. While no words were said, the sea-green and grey eyes clashed in their lock on each other.

"I intend no deceit." Bastila said assuringly, taking a step closer, the Jedi could feel the other woman's breath on her skin. Uncertainty was in those sea-like eyes, balancing the possibility of dishonesty. "If you don't believe me, look into my mind, you'll see I have no ill-intent." Bastila finished, placing her hand on the revanchist's bicep.

"I told you, I don't want to peer into your mind." Revan said, somewhat insecurely.

"You're not going to change anything are you? You're just looking at my sincerity." Bastila said, Revan seemed reluctant but nodded.

"Brace yourself Princess." Revan said, Bastila nodded and closed her eyes.

The young Jedi felt the overwhelming grey shroud come over her, pressing into her mind. Bastila felt herself become immersed with the great consciousness that melded with hers. However, Bastila felt herself leave her own mind and wander into Revan's. Bastila saw flashes go through her mind, memories she realized...Revan's memories.

_Contentment, a farm with the smell of animals and greens. A man and woman, both jovial and grateful to see their child. _

_Pain, the smell of smoke and burning flesh. A mangled hand reaching out from the burned remains of a house. A bloodied body of a Mandolorian warrior at the child's feet. _

_Compassion, the thoughts of thousands dying against the Mandolorian rule broke the young woman's heart. Action must be taken._

_Frustration, the stubborn old fools of the Jedi Order ignoring the Mandolorian threat while millions died from those brute's bloodlust._

_Fear, the mutilated corpse of a Jedi, his face twisted into a fowl grimace of pain as he became one with the force. _

_Rage, as the Mandolore taunted the rouge Jedi, his vibrosword poised to strike her in the chest. _

_Passion, as the blond woman under the Jedi cried out in pleasure, her naked skin covered in beads of sweat. _

_Anguish, as the Jedi's lover's body lay before the young woman, pale as a winter's bone. _

_Despair, as the Jedi was thrown down to the ground by a figure cloaked in black, a red lightsaber in it's hand. _

_Guilt, as the Jedi returned to Republic space as a conqueror, her only wish was to save it._

_Love, as the sleeping woman before the former Jedi slept peacefully, her hand stroking the pale angelic face, the light brown hair framing around her high cheek bones. _

Bastila gasped as her consciousness returned to your own mind, Revan was equally shaken as she stared at Bastila in shock.

"I..I...didn't mean to-" Bastila stuttered, but Revan silenced her with a glare.

"What's done is done." Revan said coldly, placing the mask over her face, and activating the elevator again.

Bastila leaned back against the elevator wall, trying to wrap around the images she saw. It was apparent to the young Jedi that Revan was orphaned at a young age thanks to a Mandolorian raider.

Just then, the elevator doors opened, and Bastila rushed to follow Revan as she walked quickly down a long narrow corridor. Bastila noticed the walls, ceiling, and floors were all made of black Durasteel, a red light making the place feel decrepit and haunting.

After making a few sharp turns, Revan stopped at a cell marked twenty-one-eighty-seven, and punched in an authorization code.

The door opened, and Revan stepped aside.

"Go in, I'll be waiting at the elevator." Revan said, before walking back down the corridor and turning left.

Bastila exhaled softly, she may not have had access to the force any longer, but it didn't take a force-weilder to notice Revan's sullenness.

Taking a breath, Bastila entered the holding cell, inside was almost like a baracks set up, six beds on the wall in two rows one above the other, a small refresher to one side, and a desk to the other. There were only four occupants of the room: three human males, and human female.

Bastila stood before them, all not meeting her gaze nor acknowledging her presence, Bastila cleared her throat, and all four eyes looked up, all shocked.

"Commander Shan?" A dark haired male asked, jumping from his bed and striding forward.

"She's alive!" The human female said, waking a sleeping solider with bleached blond hair.

"Have we been liberated?" The blond man asked, Bastila raised her hand to signal the troopers to calm down.

"Or is she trapped with us now?" Asked the dark haired male.

"They wouldn't put a Jedi with us, something up." Said the female, Bastila trying to get the troopers to calm down.

"Shut it troopers!" A bark came from the shadows, Bastila looked to see a tall man step forward, the only one to not reprimand the Jedi with questions. The man had light brown hair and dark multi-colored eyes, with a strong face with sharp features, with a noticeable scar running from the bridge of his nose to his cheekbone.

"Sargent Adol Falcon." The man said, sticking a hand out to the Jedi before him. "One-hundred-thirty-fifth Commando division." The Commando said, Bastila wrapped her hand in his in a firm handshake.

"Bastila Shan." The Jedi said, the man let out a loose chuckle.

"You need no introduction ma'am, we all know who you are. The only hope we had in this war." Falcon said with a solemn truth to it.

"What brings you here?" Falcon asked. "I thought Revan was going to keep you isolated."

"She let me visit you to make sure you were being treated well." Bastila paused. "Are you?" Falcon and the other troopers let out a series of chuckles.

"As far as prisons go, this is pretty damn nice. And I spent a month in a Mandolorian prisoner camp, until Revan saved me back in the Mando war." Falcon said, the dark haired male in the back scoffed.

"There he goes again, trying to paint her as some sort of heroic figure!" The dark haired male said incredulously.

"You know damn well she was Onasi!" Falcon snapped, turning back on the dark haired man. "If it wasn't for her, everyone in Republic space would be speaking Mandolorian." Falcon said, keeping a glare on the man called Onasi.

"Why are you defending her?" Onasi demanded, the blond solider put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can it Carth." The solider said, Onasi shook of the man's hand and growled at him.

"No, that monster killed my family! She ordered the attack on Telos IV, butchering the people like cattle!" Carth yelled, looking ready to throw a punch, Falcon was about to step in, but Bastial beat him to it.

"It wasn't Revan." Bastila said calmly, Carth stopped his rant and looked at Bastila.

"What?"

"It was Malak." Bastila stated, taking a confident stance against the emotionally unstable man. "He was ordered by Revan to leave the system and leave a small occupation force, instead, he torched the planet so he had all of his forces together in the hope he could usurp Revan's title as lord of the Sith. Revan had no involvement in the destruction of your people's planet Carth, it was Malak, and he has paid for his sins." Bastila said, the sudden news making the pilot fall onto his bunk, his face pale. Falcon turned towards Bastila and then back at the breakdown Carth was having.

"Listen ma'am, right now I don't think you should be down here. We're all on edge, but rest assured we are treated well here." Falcon said, Bastila nodded.

"Thank you Sargent, i'll return when I'm able." Bastila promised, Falcon smiled.

"Looking forward to it ma'am." Falcon said, turning back to the Republic troops that sat demoralized.

Bastila strode out of the cell, closing the door behind her, walking down the corridor, following corners to the elevator.

Rounding one corner, Bastila ran right into a armored Sith trooper, the black face plate scaring the Jedi a little.

"Excuse me." Bastila said, trying to skirt around the soldier, two large strong hands went around Bastila's waist and wrist, spinning her around and pinning her against a nearby wall.

"I don't think so, little lady." The Sith said, lust lacing his tongue. "I don't know who you are, but I could use a distraction right about now." The trooper hissed, his hand securing the Jedi's wrists as he pinned them against the wall, while his other hand went down and began to grope her right breast.

"No, please.." Bastila whimpered, being easily overpowered by the solider.

"Oh, what's that? You want to please me? All the better!" The Sith trooper said, his lust in full drive now, as his fingers trailed down under Bastila's robe's skirt. Bastila couldn't move, her body pinned by the large solider on her. If she had access to the force, it would be a simple task to release herself, and defeat the man in front of her.

The trooper began to unfasten his armor's cod piece, his breathing growing more and more shallow. Unfastened, the trooper prepared to enter the Jedi's unspoiled body.

"If you scream, I'll kill you." The Sith said, pulling out a small vibroknife and sticking it into the wall next to Bastila's face.

Bastila watched with sickened horror as the Sith pulled down his combat tunic and freeing his erection as he unfastened the Jedi's under tunic. Bastila closed her eyes as tears unwillingly shed.

'Please.' Bastila called in her mind, willing the force to come back to her.

'Help me.' Bastila prayed again, before her undergarment was pulled down to her knees and her sex was bare to the trooper before her. Bastila closed her eyes willing it to be over.

Bastila felt the Sith stiffen as he prepared to thrust into her, she squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted it to stop.

Suddenly, the pressure that contained Bastila to the wall were gone. The Jedi slid down the wall, opening her eyes to see the trooper not in front of her. The trooper was on the wall on the other side of the hallway , being held up against the corridor wall by a tall lithe figure in familiar black robes...Revan!

The Matriarch of the Sith held the solider up against the wall, her anger seeping through the metal mask like a river. With one hand, the Sith lord reached down and took hold of the Trooper's genitals and squeezed, the solider's scream and a sickening crack echoed down the halls.

"You. Dare. Defile. My apprentice?!" Revan growled, her anger practically radiating off her.

"I..am sorry my liege. Had..I known..." The trooper whimpered, both of Revan's hand's slipping around her armored neck.

"I will kill you now, like the creature you are." Revan growled, increasing the strength of her grasp around the trooper's neck as gasped for air.

Bastila watched in horror as Revan began to let the Dark Side consume her, pulling her tunic up and pushing off the wall, Bastila rushed to Revan, placing her hand on her shoulder trying to shake her to her senses. Revan continued squeezing, her senses numb to all around her.

Bastila slipped under the Sith's arm and reached up and grasped the Sith's mask, pulling it off. Sea-green eyes held a fire in them that frightened the Jedi, but that didn't stop Bastila. Reaching up, Bastila placed her hands on either side of Revan's face and leaned forward, pressing her lips against the Sith's.

Bastila felt Revan stiffen and then relax around her, the Sith's grip on the trooper's neck gradually slackening, as the former Jedi began to return the kiss.

For several moments, Bastila and Revan held in the kiss, displaying emotions that could not be explained by words but by action.

The two women broke the kiss, staring into each other's eyes, peace settling into the revanchist's .

" Revan, I-" Bastila started, but was cut off when suddenly the ship rocked. Bastila was caught by Revan as the Sith's green eyes flashed in surprise. Revan made sure Bastila was balanced before she rushed over to an intercom and punched in a code.

"Talia, what the hell is going on?" Revan demanded, her anger barely contained.

"My lord," Buzzed the intercom, getting half static. "We're under attack." The intercom buzzed off once again before it blared one more time. "By the whole Republic fleet."

**Author's Note**

**Holy Sithspit! I cannot believe I'm updating for the fourth day in a row! This is a major bonus for me.**

**Not much to say, except thing's are starting to pick up now, next chapter is going to be intense, I can just feel it. **

**I am really glad that I decided to throw in some Revan character bits in there, because in the game it's very ambiguous about Revan's life before the Mandolorian wars, and I just wanted to show that, and a little bit of Revan's darker side towards the end. **

**And now Bastila is aware that Revan loves her, although she hasn't fully analyzed it yet ;)**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts so far, it would be very kind of you. **

**ArgoGladius**


	5. Choice

Chapter V- Choice

She ship rocked again, throwing Bastila against the wall as it lurched. Revan turned towards Bastila, grabbing her by the bicep and pulling her towards the elevator. Shoving the Jedi in, Revan closed the door of the elevator and began to press the command keys on the lift's control panel.

Revan then stole a glance at Bastila, who just looked pale. Reaching over, Revan pulled the Jedi into a reassuring hug.

"That...Bastard didn't..you know...?" Revan tried asking, through her clenched teeth, Bastila shook her head, and the Sith let out a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?" Revan asked a little more in control of her anger

"No." Bastila said with guilt, feeling the emotions coming from her bondmate, Revan knew that the Jedi wasn't feeling emotions from the rape attempt, but something else.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Revan asked, her hands on the Jedi's shoulders. Bastila cast her eyes down before looking up at Revan.

"I knew this attack was coming." Bastila said with great guilt. Revan just stood there, unmoving.

"What? How?" Revan demanded, her grip on Bastila's shoulder's increasing slightly. Bastila took a deep breath before looking into Revan's sea-jewels gaze.

"I had a vision when I slept, of the Jedi council preparing to attack." Bastila said, Revan looked away in thought, several emotions going through her features. "I didn't know when or where they would attack, I only saw that they would attack. Revan I'm so-" Bastila continued, only to be cut off when the doors of the lift opened. Revan pulled Bastila away from the wall and out of the lift, down the corridor in an almost running pace. Bastila watched in fear as alarm klaxons rang out, crewmen and Sith running to get to their posts.

Revan opened a door and pulled Bastila in, the Jedi vaguely recognizing the quarters as Revan's. The Sith all but shoved Bastila into the bedroom, the Jedi breathless from the madness ensuing. Bastila stared out of the window that the quarters had, seeing the huge Armada of the Republic, nearly twenty hammerhead cruisers, and over forty other frigates...More than enough to overpower Revan's flagship. The Sith Matriarch hit a switch next to the view port and a forcefield and a durasteel covering laced over it, blocking view, but forming proper protection.

Bastila turned to Revan who now approached her, placing her hands on the Jedi's shoulders.

"Stay here." Revan stated firmly, squeezing Bastila's shoulders softly. "You'll be protected here." The Sith said.

"What about you?" Bastila asked, as Revan retrieved her lightsabers from the counter she had placed them on.

"I'm going to take control of the battle." Revan said cryptically, reaching in her robes and pulling out a communicator."Here, in case anything happens." Revan said, placing it in Bastila's hand. Revan and Bastila locked eyes before the Grey Jedi nodded tersely and began to stride away. Bastila grabbed the Leader of the Sith by the shoulders and brought their lips together. The young Jedi felt her eyes close as the kiss became more impassioned.

Revan and Bastila broke apart, the young Jedi asking one last question before they departed.

"Revan, how did you cut my connection to the force?" Bastila asked, knowing now was probably not the time to ask such a question, but she might not get the chance to ask later. Revan's eyes searched hers for any deceit, finding none Revan reluctantly began to tell her.

"I didn't cut your connection to the force, Bastila." Revan said uncertainly. "I blocked it, how else would I be able to train you as my apprentice?" Revan answered, asking a rhetorical question, before pulling away and striding to the door.

"Do you love me?" Bastila blurted, so much was happening, she had to have answers. Revan stood in the door frame licking her lips and trying to form a cohesive sentence.

"Yes." Said quietly, before closing the door behind her, Bastila stared at the door in front of her, falling softly to the bed, one tiny emotion that shone as a light amongst the chaos and darkness that clouded the Jedi's mind remained. A flicker of hope.

Revan breathed shallow breaths as closed the door to her bedroom, slipping the Mandalorian mask on her face. Admitting to herself that she loved Bastila was one thing, but admitting it to the woman of her affections was another thing for light-sided Sith.

Shaking her thoughts from her mind, Revan strode to the locked door opposite of her bedroom. Entering the command code, Revan entered the room containing her Assassin droid, built by the Grey Sith herself, HK-47.

"Happy greeting: Hello Master! What meatbag may I blast for you today?" HK asked, Revan not in the right mindset for his sense of humor.

"Any meatbags that try to get in my cabin, or that try to reach Bastila. Protect her with your life HK!" Revan growled at the assassin droid.

"Acknowledged statement: I shall make sure none reach her Mistress." HK said, grabbing his blaster riffle and marching towards the entrance of the quarters.

Revan placed her two fingers to her ear, activating her communicator.

"Canderous, get your ship prepped, and get White Company gathered, were going to lead the attack." Revan said into her comlink.

"Understood." Came the gruff reply. Without further distractions, Revan strode out of her quarters and down the corridors that led to the hangar. Passing by several crew members and Sith troopers, Revan realized she was still carrying much of the anger of earlier. To see that trooper, try and defile her love, her bondmate, had nearly pushed the Grey Jedi over the edge into the Dark's welcoming grasp. Revan would have killed that soldier, had it not been for Bastila's intervention, that woman was the light in the dark.

Revan lost her footing as the ship rocked again, falling to the ground. The Grey Jedi quickly picking herself up and off the floor, before continuing down the corridor.

When Bastila had kissed her, Revan felt all was perfect, all was right. A shame the only reason Bastila had kissed her was to stop her from killing that bastard solider.

Revan frowned under her mask, then what was that last kiss for? In case of a final goodbye? Submission? Or just a way of earning her trust so she could escape?

It didn't matter, when the battle was over, Revan could question Bastila after the battle was done...If either one of them still lived.

Revan pushed the thought out of her head as she entered the hangar bay, filed with pilots getting their ships prepped or already taking off. Revan approached the back of the hanger where her black Sith fighter was located, waiting next to it was a tall, burly man with silver hair, accompanied by twenty-five Sith and Mandalorian commandos.

"Canderous." Revan acknowledged with a tense nod.

"Revan." The Mandalorian said, returning the nod.

"What's the situation?" Revan asked wearily, Canderous's grim expression didn't improve the Grey Jedi's mood.

"Doesn't look good, those Republic dogs have brought the whole of their fleet, they don't seek to make a last stand, but to destroy this ship and you." Canderous said, he obviously was itching for a fight. "What are your orders?" The Mandalorian asked.

"I need you and White Company to board and commandeer one of those Hammerhead ships, create chaos and pick off the frigates. If the ship's damaged, pick the next Hammerhead. We need to keep the fleet off balanced, the Sovereign may be tough, but it can't take to joint attack of that armada." Revan ordered, Candeerous nodding.

"Alright, we'll board the Hawk and get moving." Canderous said, as he and his squad loaded onto the red and orange freighter behind them.

Revan strode over to her fighter, sitting herself down in the cockpit and strapping herself in.

Activating the fighter, Revan hit some of the switches, making the ship hover in the air for a few seconds before the ship flew out of the hangar, rendezvousing with the other squadrons assembling.

Revan's gloved hand opened the comlink to all the other fighters.

"Squadrons report in." Revan said over the comlink.

"Red squadron standing by."

"Gold squadron is standing by."

"Green squadron is ready and accounted for."

"Blue squadron standing by."

"Grey squadron is standing by, milady."

Revan's gaze narrowed behind her mask. Deciding the best course of action.

"Gold and Red squadron, focus on the Hammerhead ships, keep an eye on your targeting computer, Canderous is on one of those ships." Revan ordered, getting green lights on her control panel, acknowledgement of the orders from the squadrons. "Green squadron focus on the frigates, try and draw their attention. Blue group, protect the Sovereign and take care of any Republic fighters." Revan ordered again, getting green lights in confirmation. "Grey group on me."

Revan ordered, getting a green confirmation light from Grey squadron, the best group of fighter pilots in the Sith fleet, and all unquestionably loyal to the Grey Sith.

Revan activated the thrust on her fighter, speeding forward towards the Republic fleet. The Sith-Jedi looked through her visor to see multiple targets on her proximity sensor. Revan activated the fighter's weapon systems bracing herself for the fight ahead.

The former Jedi pressed a command on the the control panel, the Sith fighter firing a bolt of green energy at the Republic fighter that came heading towards her. Revan hit a command key that switched the fighter's weapon to the missiles.

Revan pulled down her targeting computer, locking her missiles on several incoming targets. Revan pulled the trigger on the control console in front of her.

Revan watched with grim satisfaction as over a dozen Republic fighters erupted in columns of fire. The Sith watching as green blaster bolts winged or destroyed enemy fighters.

"Have a little trouble catching up?" Revan asked in a teasing tone on her communication system, a barking laugh met her ears.

"Sorry, had a little trouble following your ship, just blends right in to the background." Grey leader remarked as the squadron formed in on the black fighter.

"As long as you're here for the end." Revan said, the smile behind her mask disappearing as she gazed upon the Republic fleet closing in. "Alright boys and girls, were coming in hot, stay with your wingmen and check your fire." Revan ordered, pulling her fighter into the battle being fought against the Republic fleet.

_'And here, is where we either lose or win_.' Revan thought darkly, noticing a group of Republic frigates led by a Hammerhead ship head directly toward the Sovereign.

"Green group, Blue group, watch yourselves, a group of Republic ships has broken off from the main group." Revan said over the communication channel, the confirmation lights flashing red._ 'Oh no.'_ Revan thought.

"Green leader, what's your status?" Revan demanded over the comlink, static met her ears. "Blue leader?" Revan asked, the static being the only sound. "Damn it! Is anyone on this frequency?" Revan demanded.

"Milady," a voice broke through the static. "this is Green Four, the Republic ships just blew through our squadrons. I'm gathering what fighters I can to take them down." The pilot said, trying to be fearless in this situation.

"Belay that order!" Revan yelled into the comlink, so all the fighters heard it." I need you and what's left of Green and Blue squadrons' to keep on the enemy fighters. Grey squadron and I will deal with those ships." Revan finished, green lights flashed in acknowledgement.

Revan gave more power to the thrusters, and pulled up sharply, heading back in the direction of the Sovereign. Revan pulled down her targeting computer, trying to pinpoint the Republic cruisers. After a few moments of searching, Revan found the band of vessels, all making a break for the Sith flagship.

Revan accelerated the speed of her fighter, drawing in towards the Republic Hammerhead, the former Jedi switched her weapons from missiles to the fighter's blasters. Revan moved from the rear of the ship forward, her ship not being detected nor noticed. When Revan neared the bow of the ship, the Sith fired the laser cannons at the shield generator, destroying it before switching to missiles again and covering the front of the ship with torpedo rounds.

Revan then noticed that the proximity alarm was going off, looking at her scanner, the Sith realized that she had three Republic fighters on her tail. Deciding for some evasive maneuvers, Revan pulled up and went back towards the Republic Hammerhead, no doubt the ship was now looking for her. As she had predicted, the Hammerhead locked on to her with their turbolasers and fired, that's just what the Sith had been waiting for. Revan rolled her fighter to the left, smirking behind her mask as one of the fighters was struck and crashed into it's wingmen. Now there was only one fighter on Revan, and the pilot was definitely persistent.

Revan decided to try and lose the fighter in the close packed Republic frigates. Turning sharply to the left, Revan ducked under a frigate, and veered up and right, the fighter behind her taking it's time to catch up. Once out of range of the frigates guns, Revan killed the propulsion of her fighter, letting momentum spin her around, then she reactivated the drive and sped towards the approaching fighter. Revan fired a bolt of green energy at the fighter, catching the fighter in the wing and spinning ship out of control.

Revan let out a small sigh as the last of her pursuers had been destroyed, leaving her some breathing room. The former Jedi looked out of her cockpit to see the Republic squadron of ships move in closer to the Sovereign, but instead of firing, they sent out transports and boarding crafts. Revan's emerald eyes widened behind her mask, as she prepared to accelerate, but a new wave of Republic fighters came at her, forcing the Sith to focus on clearing her trail.

She just hoped that her ship could hold off the Republic assault.

Canderous Ordo and his squad of Sith and Mandalorian troops waited impatiently as their ship tried to find the Republic capitol ship so they could board it. The Mandalorian opted to board the Republic's flagship as to eliminate both the leadership of the fleet and the central line the armada held. Canderous eyed the troops accompanying him, some of the toughest bastard veterans of the Mandalorian Wars were here, both Mando's and former Republic troops, with a few mercenaries here and there. All in all there were twenty-five of them, not counting the two pilots, as those two had seen quite a bit of action themselves.

Standing up, Canderous marched past the seated commandoes and mercenaries to the cockpit of the ship. Speaking of the ship, called the Ebon Hawk, was a fast smuggler's freighter, confiscated by a crime lord on a planet called Taris. Canderous took the ship, and outfitted it as his and his squad's personal gun ship for high-risk missions.

Canderous stepped into the cockpit, the view showed the Republic armada seemingly waiting, engaging the Sith fighters for sure but not much else.

"Well?" Canderous asked, the pilot, a soldier known as Atton gave a shrug.

"Not sure at this moment, with all those Hammerheads out there, it could be anyone of them." Atton said, running a hand through his straight jet-black hair. "You want me to go and ask them nicely?" The pilot asked sarcastically, Canderous only offered a low grunt in reply. The Mandalorian watched the Republic armada with a calculated glare, looking towards the center of the fleet. Watching intently, the Mandolorian noticed a movement in the fleet, several ships were repositioning for a Hammerhead cruiser to seemingly hide back father. Bingo.

"It's that one right there." Canderous said, pointing towards the ship he had targeted.

"How the hell can you be so sure?" Atton asked.

"Look at their formation." Canderous said pointing. "In a close knit formation, likely to block any fighters or stray shots from the Sovereign. Likely there are Jedi on board, coordinating the battle, that's where we're going." Canderous said, Atton ran a hand through his hair again before sighing and beginning to punch at the controls.

"I hope you're right about this." Atton muttered.

"I am right." Canderous stated firmly, before marching back into the hold with the Commandoes all geared up to go.

"Alright White Company, get your gear, we have a target." Canderous barked, all the troops were at attention. "Remember our plan, we're going to break into three teams of seven, leaving four guys to guard the ship." Canderous continued.

"Team one will be led by Baden." Canderous said, nodding at this Sith trooper he was speaking of. "Your job is to take over the weapons systems, so we can at least cause up some trouble for the Republic.

"Team two will be lead by Danros." Canderous nodded at a burly Mandolorian sargent. "Your job is to clear the ship of any enemy troops, stun any unarmed crewmen, we don't want Revan at our throats again." Canderous said, earning a few chuckles from the Commandoes.

"Team three will be led by me, and we will be hitting the bridge, and remember," Canderous said, looking at the troops he would be leading. "We take any officers as prisoners, armed marines or pilots are the only people we kill, got it?" Canderous asked, his squad nodded. "Alright then, we'll be touching down in a few moments, so get your gear ready." Canderous said, departing to his corner if the ship. In the Mandalorian's corner was his armor and weapons; a heavy repeating blaster, a Mandolorian combat blade, and a suit of Ordo clan armor. Canderous donned his equipment, strapping a bandolier of grenades around his belt.

After securing all his gear, Canderous headed into the main compartment of the freighter before climbing the ladder to the turret. His view giving him an idea on how far they were from the Hammerhead cruiser, which was to say not far at all. The Mandalorian warrior noticed the Hangar bay shields still up, and fired several blaster bolts at the power supply to them, the shields exploded, and the force field to the hangar powering down momentarily and the Hawk just barley making it into the hangar without being crushed by the bay compression doors.

Canderous gritted his teeth as the Hawk slammed into a Republic fighter, shaking the freighter. The Mandalorian then began to target Republic troopers in the hangar bay, shooting then down in earnest.

"Boss?" A voice asked from above Canderous in the main compartment of the Hawk.

"Go! Clear the Hangar!" Canderous ordered, as he took out a group of Republic pilots. Within seconds, Canderous saw other blaster bolts take out Republic troops, letting him climb up the ladder and join his troops.

"Hey." Said a voice from the cockpit, Canderous turned to see Atton standing before him, his face expressionless.

"Yeah?" Canderous asked.

"Good luck out there." Atton said, Canderous chuckled humorlessly.

"I don't need luck, kid, I have ammo. Just keep the ship safe." Canderous growled as he marched down the boarding ramp, White Company finishing off the last of the Republic troopers.

"Alright White Company listen up!" Canderous barked, the Commandoes all looked to him with a disciplined attention. "You all have your jobs, just watch each other backs, check your fire, and if it comes down to it, die with honor." Canderous said, the Manolorians in the company pumping their fists in anticipation.

"Alright team leaders, get moving." Canderous said as the large group of Commandoes dispersed, the Mandalorian commander turning to the four troopers who would defend the Hawk.

"Listen up, if we radio in and getting swarmed, I need you four to-" Canderous began before a haughty Sith interrupted him.

"We'll see through with the mission, sir." The trooper said, with a clipped accent.

"First off, don't interrupt." Canderous growled, before continuing. "Secondly, I don't want you to complete the mission if we get cornered, I want you to bug out and report back to the Sovereign."

"But, sir-!" The Sith trooper tried to interrupt again, only to see the scarred Mandalorian's glare.

"I told you not to interrupt!" Canderous growled menacingly. "If all the teams are eliminated, don't take the chance, leave to fight another day." Canderous said, with a hard expression. "That being said, if we call for help, don't hesitate to send at least one man to give us a had. Sometimes that'll make the difference." Canderous said, before hoisting his heavy blaster onto his shoulder, and marching towards his awaiting group.

Canderous's group was composed of three Mandolorians, one being a sargent, and three Sith troopers, who were formerly Republic Commandoes. Canderous thought it appropriate to have half Sith and half Mando's in his squad, they knew how the other fought, and as such could play off each other's weaknesses.

"Alright, let's go." Canderous growled, his squad moving with him, as he took the lead, setting his riffle to maximum setting, didn't want to take any chances.

Canderous and his squad moved through the first corridor, no sign of Republic troopers as of yet. If there had been holovid connections, as there probably were, than the troopers already knew they were coming...But not where they would strike. This was the reason the Mandolorian briefed the company on the Hawk, so the Republic troops wouldn't be fully prepared for them.

Rounding a corner, Canderous ducked as a bolt of red energy flew by the Mandolorian's head. Canderous ducked, firing a series of bolts down the corridor, barley catching the flash of multiple figures in red-and-gold combat uniforms. The Mandolorian Commander ducked to the opposite side of crossways, spotting his troops on the other side of the hallway.

"How many?" One of Canderous's troops signed with his fingers, for fear of giving away their presence with speech. Canderous shrugged, before pulling a knife-sized vibroblade from his boot and placing the edge of the blade out past the corner, eyeing the reflection it cast. Canderous counted five Republic uniforms, two wielding repeating blasters, meaning automatic fire, while the other three wielded carbines. Canderous signed the information to his squad, the Commandoes nodded, readying their weapons, stopping them with a few hand signals. Canderous slid down the wall into a low crouch, placing his Vibroknife on the ground, nodding at his Commandoes, holding up his left hand, with three fingers raised, the Sith commando opposite of him nodded.

Canderous's fingers closed one-by-one until he held a fist, at which point he threw the Vibroknife across the floor. Canderous and the Commandoes stepped halfway out of cover, firing their weapons at the surprised Republic troopers. Canderous watched with satisfaction as two of the Republic troopers fell, two others ducking behind cover, the fifth hit in the leg and leg, falling behind a crate.

Canderous signed for his troops to stay put as he bolted out of cover running towards the Republic troops who were using door frames for cover. The Mandolorian reached down, picking up his vibroknife off the floor, without breaking his run. Canderous fired his blaster as a Republic trooper who broke cover to take fire at the Mandalorian, a blast struck the trooper in the face. Canderous then turned his attention to the last standing Republic trooper.

The Republic trooper jumped out of cover firing a series of bolts at the Mandalorian. Canderous's energy shield absorbed the bolts long enough for him to blast a gaping hole through the trooper's chest armor. The Mandolorian then turned his attention to the Republic soldier that lay on the ground, trying to free his blaster pistol from it's holster. Canderous stepped on the Republic soldier's arm.

"Don't even think about it." Canderous growled, putting more pressure on the soldier's wrist. A radio buzzed nearby, a Sith commando brought it over to Canderous.

"Sargent Talerk, has your checkpoint found any intruders?" A soft and neutral female voice asked over the radio. A Sith Commando looked at Canderous before handing him the radio. The Mandalorian gave the radio to the injured Republic trooper.

"I want your friends gone, understand?" Canderous asked with a menacing tone.

"You'll let me live?" The Republic trooper asked Canderous.

"You have my word." Said the Mandalorian. Convinced, the Trooper activated the communicator.

"No, we haven't seen any Sith troops, I've heard a transmission from engineers that they're in engineering." The Republic trooper said, without so much as a stumble.

"Understood, we shall head to engineering." The voice said, undoubtably a Jedi.

The Republic looked up hopefully only to see a Sith Commando behind Canderous aim his blaster at him.

"You promised!" The Republic trooper protested.

"So he did." The Commando said coldly, before blasting the Trooper in the head. Canderous grimaced as he searched the trooper's corpse, finding a few frag grenades and a thermal detonator.

Canderous stood up and activated his communicator, able to find the right frequency.

"Danros." Canderous said gruffly into the communicator. "You boys seen any action?"

"Yeah, just cleared the barracks, so you shouldn't have any Troopers coming to flank you." Danros said, the Mandalorian sounding satisfied from the battle.

"Casualties?"

"Adros took one to the gut, he's alright, he can fire his blaster, just not moving to well." Came the Mandalorian's reply.

"Alright, brace yourself down there, reinforcements are heading towards engineering, might have a Jedi with them." Canderous said, hearing a barking laugh on the other end of the comlink.

"That'll be glorius!" Danros growled.

"Just don't get killed." Canderous finished bluntly, killing the comlink.

Without further ado, Canderous and his squad moved on, moving silently down the corridor to a sealed door. Canderous stepped aside as one of his Commando's began to slice into the system, breaking the lock in a few seconds.

Beyond the door was another group of Republic troops, about twelve or so. Canderous and his troops immediately opened fire, taking out several surprised troopers, before taking cover behind door frames and crates.

Despite having made several casualties on the Republic squad, the return fire was quick and powerful. Canderous watched as two of his Sith Commandos got mowed down by the enemy fire.

'Must have a turret set up.' Canderous thought, before reaching into his belt and pulling out a few frag grenades. Canderous quickly ducked out from behind cover and threw the frags, ducking back behind the door frame as blaster fire locked in on his location.

Two explosions and then screams of pain indicated the grenades had done their job.

'So much for stealth.' Canderous thought dryly, ducking out from behind cover and shooting a Republic trooper. Canderous counted three troopers left, all attaching Vibroblade bayonets to their blasters, they were getting ready to charge.

As the Republic troopers gave out their war-cries and charged forward, firing their blasters. Canderous and his men ducked out of cover and fired, taking out all three of the troopers.

As Canderous and his Commandos stood out from behind cover to loot the fallen soldiers, a figure stepped out from behind cover, a Jedi. The Jedi was a tall male, with a strong build and a double-bladed lightsaber, and stood alone. Canderous watched as the Jedi seemingly waited, knowing blasters would be ineffective, the Mandalorian put down his heavy blaster and pulled out Vibroknife, his troopers doing the same.

The Commandos looked back at the Jedi and all his arrogance. The tension intensified, until one of the Mandalorian's charged forward with his vibrosword drawn.

"For Mandalore!" The warrior cried, his blade meeting the Jedi's lightsaber, and then, all of the Commandos charged the Jedi, until the force-user sent a wave of the living force at the other soldiers, sending them flying back. Canderous growled, before stepping into another room while his troops began to battle the Jedi.

Canderous, moved through the room he was in, correct in guessing that there would be another doorway through the joint quarters. Canderous heard the dying gasp of his Mandalorian soldier, his fate coming at the end of a Jedi's lightsaber. Glorious.

Canderous moved silently, as the Jedi battled his comrades, fighting with a smug arrogance. The Jedi wanted to prove he could beat them without use of the force. His mistake.

Canderous flipped his vibroknife, holding it at it's point. The Mandalorian flicked his wrist, throwing the blade, end-over-end, until it imbedded itself hilt-deep in the Jedi's back.

Callously, Canderous walked over to the dead Jedi and pulled his shortened blade out of the corpse, wiping in on the robes of the victim.

"Alright, let's search these bodies and-" Canderous started, but the thundering of boots stopped him mid sentence. Canderous looked up to see a wave of Republic troopers appear from the passage they had just come from, more Republic soldiers came up behind the small squad. They were trapped.

Knowing that they were separated from their blasters, Canderous raised his arms in surrender, his troopers did the same. Before raising his arms, Canderous had subtlety hit a command on the communicator on his wrist.

Canderous and his squad were now captives of the Republic.

Bastila's eyes snapped open as she felt the ship rock again. After Revan had left her, the force-less Jedi went into the meditation area and attempted to connect with the force. Her attempts were abysmal at best, Bastila could feel the force and was now convinced that it was trying to connect with her, but as Revan said, was being blocked by the Sith's own control over the force.

Sighing in frustration, the young Jedi stood up from her meditational position on the floor. Bastila was half-way across the room when the ship shook again, this time however, it wasn't a blast, but something else. Bastila stepped out of the meditation room, her concerns for the battle were making her restless. What worried the Jedi more was which side she supported more, she was beginning to see who Revan truly was under all those robes and armor, a Woman who's self-righteous ways led her to the Mandalorian wars. The horror and reality of war grasping the Jedi in darkness. From there Revan ventured into uncharted regions, and found something. Bastila wasn't sure what it was, but it sent Revan back into Republic space, intending to take it over and prepare it for a great threat that lay ahead.

On the other side of the conflict was the Republic, a proud and strong government that wanted peace and safety for the galaxy. But at what cost? Bastila knew of the Jedi-Sith war. How the Republic had beaten the Sith, but hunted them down to their home world, Korriban, and butchered them like cattle so the threat would never come again. There were rumors that a fragment of the Sith fleet had escaped Korriban and fled to uncharted regions.

While these events took place years ago, Bastila couldn't help but wonder if the Republic should survive. It represented freedom and liberty, yes, but when threatened, it became as savage and bloodthirsty as any tyrannical monarchy. If the system was changed, or altered at least, then maybe the Galactic Republic could continue, limiting powers of the Chancellor in times of crisis.

Bastila was torn, Revan's words spoke of truth, and were convincing, but she had been raised by the Jedi order, taught to be selfless and obey the will of the council.

Bastila was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard blaster-fire outside of Revan's quarters. Bastila felt fear run through her, without a weapon, and without the force, she was defenseless. The force-less Jedi went back into the Meditation room, running to the far side, to the lightsabers that were mounted on the wall. Bastila reached her lightsaber, wrapping her hands around it, trying to pry it off the wall. As before, the blade did not budge, making the Jedi curse.

Bastila closed her eyes, trying to once again reach out to the force. The Jedi feeling nothing in the empty space of her consciousness that had once held the force. Bastila kept trying to get through to her force abilities, meeting nothing but the mental block that Revan had put on her. That's when the force-less Jedi heard the doors open behind her. Bastila turned around sharply, dread building in the pit of her stomach.

"Bastia!" Said a familiar male voice, Bastila looked to see Master Vrook standing before her, flanked by Republic troopers. The Master approached, a look of concern on his face. "Are you alright?" Vrook asked, no longer sounding like the grumpy old man he was known for, but more like a parent concerned for a child.

Bastila nodded. "I'm alright Master." Vrook nodded, before reaching forward and grabbing Bastila firmly by the wrist.

"Come, we must find Revan and end her." Vrook said, his face etched with a deep frown. Bastila wretched her hand from her Master's grip.

"Master, can you first release my lightsaber?" Bastila asked, pointing towards the wall behind her, Vrook's frown increased.

"Can you not do it?" Vrook asked, Bastila shook her head.

"No Master, my force abilities are being blocked." Bastila said, Vrook's frown reformed as he nodded.

"I see, otherwise you would have already escaped." Vrook assumed, Bastila just nodded at his words, as the Master as he raised his hand, calling upon his command of the force to try and rip the lightsaber from the wall. Vrook growled in frustration as the lightsaber refused to move.

"You'll have to make a new lightsaber when we return to Dantooine." Vrook said, not even looking at Bastila as he ordered on of the Troopers to give up his virboblade to the Jedi. "That will have to do for now."

Bastila did a few experimental twirls with the vibroblade, it truly had been too long since she had held a blade, even if it was just days ago. Without a word of hesitation, Bastila followed Master Vrook and his entourage of Republic troopers in tow.

As they passed the door of Revan's Quarters, Bastila noticed a heap of red-orange parts of what used to be an Assassin droid by the look of it. In a way, Bastila felt touched, Revan had left a droid to protect her, and judging by the two Republic bodies, it looks like the droid had given it's life to protect her. The Jedi shook her head. No, Revan had only wanted Bastila as a possession, an apprentice to be used as a sexual object for the Sith's desire.

Bastila cleared her thoughts as she and her Republic entourage pushed towards the bridge. Wait, hadn't the Master's mission been to save her?

"Master, you realize were heading to the bridge, don't you?" Bastila asked.

"Yes, I know." Vrook grunted, not even looking at Bastila. "We're going to the bridge to kill the Sith bitch." Vrook said rather angrily, Bastila skidded to a stop, the Republic troops and Jedi Master following example.

"Master, Revan isn't on the ship." Bastila said, Vrook cast her a suspicious look.

"How do you know this?" Vrook demanded, Bastila surprised by the venom in his voice. Bastila then felt a shock go through her. How had she known Revan was in space? The Sith hadn't given her that information. Then it dawned on Bastila. The bond! She must have known this over the bond they shared.

"I..I don't know Master." Bastila said a little indecisively. "Besides, even if we did encounter Revan, you are no match for her Master, she has power far beyond what you could imagine." Bastila said, Vrook giving her a hard glare, before turning towards the Republic troops.

"Leave us." Vrook told the troopers, turning his full attention on Bastila, the younger Jedi holding against his glare. "Even if Revan is formidable, she has yet to face a fully fledged Jedi Master, I doubt she'll be of much concern." Vrook said arrogantly, considering the debate over before it even began."

"Master, don't let overconfidence deceive you." Bastila warned. "Revan fell three Jedi Knights without breaking a sweat."

Vrook's scowl was as cold as Ice. "Overconfidence?" the Jedi Master asked incredulously. "Choose your words more carefully Padawan." Vrook growled.

"Master, I speak only truth!" Bastila argued. "She led us here as a trap before! Destroying everyone in the strike team and the fleet!" The younger Jedi declared, feeling her anger begin to take over.

"Control your anger Padawn!" Vrook snarled. "Else you shall find yourself trying to find your own way to Dantooine." Vrook growled, turning and continuing down the darkening corridor. Bastila begrudgingly followed, finding Vrook disagreeable as he had been during her apprenticeship.

The Padawan and Master continued down the corridors, once pure white, now darkened from fires caused by the battle in space. The two remaining silent as they walked forward. As they came to the lift, Bastila remembered Sargent Falcon and his squad.

"Master, there were other survivors from the strike team." Bastila said, Master Vrook turned to her, his dark eyes steely.

"Where?"

"In the detention area." Bastila answered, the Master Jedi seemed to consider this for a short while before shaking his head.

"We don't have time." Vrook said, approaching the lift. "Their sacrifices will be remembered in the archives." The Jedi finished, Bastila was stunned.

"Sacrifices?! Those troopers were ordered by You and Council! You have to help them!" Bastila cried, Vrook turning towards her, his former parentally demeanor gone.

"Bastila, we have a duty as Jedi to stop this Sith threat. Those soldiers knew the risk when they signed on. We must storm the bridge and kill the crew before Revan returns." Vrook said, trying to be rational, and failing Bastila's mind.

"Kill?" Bastila asked, her anger still there. Vrook looked surprised at Bastila's tone.

"Yes, these are Sith, our enemies." Vrook said casually.

"No, these are Republic soldiers, that you labeled 'Sith'! " Bastila yelled, Vrook blanched.

"Bastila, they were Republic troops, but they now follow Revan, they follow the Dark Side." The Jedi Master said, attempting to justify himself.

"The soldiers in the detention area are Republic! They still would fight for the Jedi, but you leave them? As you would leave these supposed 'Sith' to die?" Bastila demanded, outraged.

"Enough Bastila." Vrook growled, not liking being questioned. "If we don't end this battle now, the war will continue until Revan destroys us and the Republic."

"No, Revan is pursuing peace!" Bastila stated. "She only captured me so the Jedi didn't have any other reason to avoid negotiations." Bastila insisted, a shadow passed over Vrook's face.

"Revan has only caused destruction since she returned to Republic space." Vrook countered, desperation in the man's voice. "Look only at Telos IV to-" Vrook continued, only for Bastila to flare up.

"Even you know that was Malak, not Revan." Bastila said darkly, as if the Master Jedi had just confirmed a terrible truth. "You only see me as a weapon, a tool, to be used and discarded. You don't see me for what I am, a Human woman that is sick of your deception and lies!" Bastila cried, drawing her vibrosword and standing before the Jedi Master.

"Bastila, stop." Vrook said, almost pleadingly. "Revan has deceived you, she only seeks to turn you against the Republic, so she will truly be unstoppable. Turn away from this madness!" Vrook requested, if a bit angrily.

"No." Bastila said, drawing her Vibroblade into a fighting stance. "I will no longer hide behind the Jedi code that would seek to indoctrinate us into nothing but force-wielding automatons. I am Bastila Shan, and I am a Human being, not a machine." Bastila declared proudly, Vrook sighed in exasperation.

"Very well Bastila, I wish it did not end this way. You truly were my best student." Vrook said, drawing his blue lightsaber.

Bastila reached out to the force once more, expanding her consciousness to touch Revan's.

_'Revan, I know you can hear me.'_ Bastila spoke in her mind, trying to reach the force that lay beyond her grasp. 'I..', Bastila started, knowing that by declaring the next words would bind her into what would be called, a 'force oath'.

'_Revan, I submit to you as your apprentice and lover, your slave.'_

**Author's Note**

**Yeah, took me awhile, but here it is. Three different points of view, and all showing the battle going sour for Revan and her allies.**

**I'm going to be working on the next chapter, which should be out from between Monday and Wensday of next week.**

**Leave a Review with your thoughts on the way out!**


	6. Shade of Grey

**Warning: There is a scene of Mature Sex at the end of this chapter. The mature content will have a bold 'X' before it if you wish to skip it. A second 'X' means the scene is over. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter VI- Shade of Grey

_'Revan, I submit to you as your apprentice and lover, your slave.'_

Upon those words entering her mind, Revan knew that it was Bastila, and that she was in danger, if the emotions she was receiving across the force bond were anything to say. Revan could feel Bastila's emotions: fear, anger, determination, and resignation, all being felt at the same time.

Revan jerked the controls of her fighter as a missile went sailing by. The former Jedi spun her ship, rotating in a complete circular pattern, her eyes behind the mask studying the battle before her. It was not going well.

The _Sovereign_ had moved in closer to the Republic fleet, taking out three Hammerhead-class vessels, and six of their blockade-runners. Despite that, Revan's flagship was taking a beating.

Revan's eyes narrowed behind the Mandalorian mask she wore, as a squadron of Republic fighters began to head towards the Sovereign. "Oh no you don't." Revan muttered out loud, her hands flying to the controls of the fighter. The black Sith fighter launched a circular object into to midst of the Republic fighters. A few brief seconds passed before the orb exploded, a vacuum pulling the fighters not caught in the explosion out of their path and into one another.

Revan smirked behind her mask, before flashes of emotion came through her force bond. Anger, pain, frustration, and desperation. Bastila was fighting, and failing.

_'Revan, please.'_ Bastila pleaded over the force bond they shared._ 'I submit, give me back my control of the force.'_ The usually steeled voice said with strong emotion. Revan hesitated, her sea-green eyes peering past her visor as indecision wracked her.

_'Trust me.'_ The voice of Bastila pleaded desperately, Revan sighed as she made her decision, the former Jedi relinquished her block on Bastila's force powers.

Revan's attention was quickly taken again as she noticed a blockade-runner break off from the fleet, either to flank or ram the Sovereign Revan didn't know, but she wouldn't wait around to find out. As the former Jedi sped towards the Republic ship, she willed a mental message to Bastila through their bond.

_'Stay safe my love, this will be over soon.' _

Bastila cried out as an invisible force threw her against the wall of the corridor, the young Jedi coughing as the air was forced from her lungs. A pair of black boots entered the Jedi's vision, making Bastila look up towards her tormentor, Master Vrook. The Jedi Master had a disappointed frown on his face as he was forced to duel his old apprentice. Vrook Lamar raised his hand, Bastila feeling an iron grip on her throat as she was lifted off the ground.

"You fought valiantly Bastila." Vrook commended. "Even without the use of your lightsaber and your force powers you proved a strong duelist, but even for all your skills, you're still just a Padawan, with so much left to learn." The Jedi Master scowled, before using the force throw Bastila to the floor. The young Jedi's hands reached out to catch herself on the floor, instead of causing her arms to shatter upon hitting the floor, Bastila landed softly on the ground that glowed red from the fires that raged around the two combatants.

Bastila coughed from all the fumes and smoke in the air, trying to reach the vibroblade she has been using. The Jedi Master before her kicked the blade out of reach, as he raised his lightsaber.

"Become one with the Force, Bastila Shan." Vrook said as if giving a eulogy at the Bastila's funeral. The young Jedi felt fear flush into her heart as Vrook raised his blade point-down to stab Bastila through her heart. Bastila raised her hands as the lightsaber of her former master came down upon her. The Jedi raised her hands in a last ditch attempt to protect herself from the lightsaber. Bastila closed her eyes as she waited for the end to come.

Bastila felt the heat of the lighsaber radiating in front of her, but not the pain of it piercing her body. Grey eyes opened to see her hands seemingly absorbing the lightsaber. The force had returned to her!

Bastila tried to call upon the force to summon her lightsaber to her. It was too far, her control of the force was returning slowly, and right now she was putting all her concentration in holding Vrook's lightsaber from killing her.

The Jedi Master was scowling as he tried to end her former apprentice, until something out of Bastila's line sight distracted Vrook. Bastila heard the familiar snap-hiss of a lightsaber and watched as Master Vrook retracted his lightsaber from Bastila's force-shielded hands.

The young Jedi pushed out of her crouch and leapt backwards, watching as a red lightsaber collided with Master Vrook's blue lightsaber. Bastila crept backwards until her back touched the corridor's charred wall, watching to two combatants.

A Dark Jedi emerged from the shadows, clothed in the dark robes of his title as he battled the Jedi Master. While the two sparred, Bastila noted that while the Dark Jedi was a strong and capable fighter, he wasn't up to par with Vrook Lamar's swordsmanship. Te young Jedi watched at the Dark Jedi reached out and grabbed Vrook's wrist, twisted and punched the Jedi Master, pushing him into a wall. Instead of finishing the Jedi, the Sith apprentice turned to Bastila.

"Lady Bastila, Run!" The Dark Jedi hissed, sparring a glance back at Vrook as he struggled to his feet. "I'll hold him off as long as I can. Now run!" The Dark Jedi ordered before turning back towards the Jedi master, only for a blue lightsaber pierce through his gut. Bastila felt fear reassert itself in the pit of her stomach.

"No, you won't run Bastila." Vrook said coldly, as he pushed the Dark Jedi's body of his blade, the corpse's lightsaber hitting the floor and rolling. "You were the hope of the Republic, and without you, we may end up losing this war, but I'll be damned if I let some Sith scum destroy the Republic!" Vrook growled as he raised his blade to kill Bastila. The young Jedi reached out with her hand, calling upon the fallen Sith's lightsaber.

As Vrook Lamar's blade came down upon Bastila, a red blade met his. The young Jedi called upon the force, focusing it into a wave that sent Master Vrook flying back into a Corridor wall. Bastila stood up on somewhat shaky legs, a crimson Lightsaber before her.

The young Jedi stepped into a combat stance ready for whatever the Jedi Master could throw at her...at least, she hoped so. The Jedi Master in question stood up from his position on the floor and stood up, once again igniting his lightsaber with the infamous snap-hiss of a force-wielder's weapon. Bastila and Vrook stared each other down, through the silence the two could hear the battle being fought on the ship. In a flash, the Master and Student charged both lightsabers colliding each other. The two Jedi held their lightsabers in a lock before pulling them back and beginning a series of slashes and thrusts that the other blocked.

Master Vrook pushed off of Bastila's blade, sending a force push towards her. The young Jedi dodged with ease, pushing off the corridor wall and ready with an overhand swing at the Master Jedi. Master Vrook blocked as Bastila twisted in mid-air landing on her feet behind the Jedi Master. Vrook Lamar in turn whirled around with his leg out to catch Bastila in a roundhouse kick. The young Jedi felt the sharp pain of the Master Jedi's boot connect with her ribs, driving the air from her body. Vrook backhanded Bastila, sending the young Jedi to the floor.

Vrook pushed his advantage, thrusting his lightsaber down towards Bastila's prone form. The young Jedi raising her red lightsaber just in time to deflect blow, before calling on the force to hurl a piece of debris at the Jedi Master. As she expected, Vrook turned around and cut the debris in half, giving Bastila just enough time to kick him in torso, winding him.

Vrook Lamar backed away a few steps before regaining his breath, Bastila standing to her feet and assessing the duel.

Bastila was outmatched, that much was apparent to her. Vrook's skill with both the force and lightsaber were formidable and damn near impossible to beat from Bastila's end. Not to mention that the young Jedi was rusty, it had been nearly a week since she was captured, and while her skill with a double-bladed lightsaber may not have diminished, her skill with a single-bladed lightsaber was sorely lacking in comparison to Vrook's swordsmanship.

"Surrender Bastila." Vrook cried, deactivating his lightsaber. "You can not hope to best me, give me your lightsaber and help me end this madness!" Bastila scowled at the old master.

"I will not surrender." Bastila declared adamantly. "Not while there is a chance to end this war without further bloodshed." Vrook glared, but didn't activate his lightsaber.

"What would you propose?" Vrook asked, not angrily, but with strained patience.

"That you recall your forces and negotiate with Revan, search for-" Bastila began, but Vrook cut her off.

"I will not negotiate with a Sith!" Vrook declared, his anger growing again. "They are deceivers that lust over blood and destruction. They live for war, hunger chaos! I will not negotiate with agents of the Dark Side!" Vrook all but yelled.

"They. Are. Not. Sith!" Bastila seethed, frustrated. "They were the heroes of the Mandalorian Wars! Taking action while the Jedi Order hesitated, meditating and preaching peace while Republic troops fought and died without the aid of the Jedi!"

"They were rouges!" Vrook countered, all attempts to control his anger gone. "They disobeyed the council to pursue glory and victory while we ordered patience. We spoke of a Darkness orchestrating the whole war! And right we were, that Darkness is the evil Revan brings now!" Vrook growled, reactivating his lightsaber.

"You see life as only a balance of light and dark, there is more to it than that!" Bastila exclaimed. "Revan and her followers use the Dark and Light, finding a balance in the force." Bastila declared, her mind decided. Vrook Lamar sighed wearily.

"Then, it appears we are at an impasse."

"No. We are at an end!" Bastila declared, drawing her crimson blade.

"So it seems." Vrook said sadly, before charging Bastila with his blade.

The young Jedi raised her lightsaber just in time to block Vrook's blade of energy. Bastila pushed herself out of the block, leaping backwards to throw a blast of pure force energy at the Jedi Master she opposed. Vrook Lamar was hit by the blast, but was able to steel himself and stood his ground, before throwing a more advanced force wave at Bastila. The young Jedi felt herself fly against the corridor wall, despair beginning to fill her as Vrook approached. Bastila stood shakily as she raised her blade to defend herself. Vrook Lamar knocked the lightsaber out of Bastila's hand, before pushing her into the wall. The young Jedi slid down the wall to the ground, her breath knocked from her body, her energy drained. She could not win this.

_'Focus Bastila.'_ Said a voice in Bastila's mind, faintly realizing it was Revan communicating through their force bond.

_'Don't draw from only the light, otherwise Vrook will kill you.'_ Revan's voice said softly, obviously not portraying the panic the Sith was feeling.

Bastila closed her eyes, focusing on her regularly repressed emotions, her fear, anger, hope, and will all influencing her power of the force. The Jedi opened her eyes to see Vrook's lightsaber falling towards her, she raised her hand and called upon the force with all she felt. To her great surprise, Vrook Lamar went flying back into the opposite wall, shaking himself to regain his senses.

Bastila rose to her feet with a new fire pushing her forward, reaching out with her hand and drawing upon her connection to the force. In an instant, Bastila felt the familiar grip of the lightsaber in her hand as she prepared to face her old Master.

This time, Bastila struck first, leaping from the wall, she clashed lightsabers with Master Vrook, and once again the duel continued. Vrook Lamar seemed caught off guard by Bastila's intensity, but still held his own against the Jedi.

As Bastila fought with her emotions helping fuel her force powers, she found her attacks becoming faster and more strengthened, as well as more fluid and elegant that before. To Master Vrook it seemed a vicious duel, but to Bastila it was an exotic dance. Even Bastila's senses and thoughts were sharper, striking faster than she thought possible, blocking slashes and thrusts from Vrook that should have been fast enough to end her.

Bastila began to push on the offensive, matching Vrook's strikes and deflection. The two Jedi fought on almost equal grounds in terms of swordsmanship, both holding their own against the other.

Bastila felt her passion take over, she wasn't fighting like a Jedi any longer, instead she fought like woman fighting for her life. Both Jedi's lightsabers were caught in a lock, Vrook Lamar backhanded Bastila in an attempt to break the lock and stab her through her back. Bastila, however, used Vrook's physical strike's momentum to twist around and kick the Jedi Master in the torso, pushing him back. The Jedi Master snarled and struck with his Azure blade, Bastila deflected his strike with a well-timed parry, pushing on to the offensive.

Bastila began to hit Vrook's defense with a flurry of attacks to weaken the Jedi Master's defense. Vrook tried to push Bastila's guard up as if to stab the younger Jedi through the torso, failing as the Jedi spun out of reach.

"How does it feel Master Vrook?" Bastila asked tauntingly, panting lightly. "Knowing that despite all your strength, a mere Padawan is beating you with the power of the force you claim is 'Evil'." Bastila finished, Vrook Lamar scowling in response.

"You play a dangerous game; toying with the Dark and Light sides of the force as if they were idle play things!" Vrook growled, his anger beginning to take over his better judgement. "I didn't want it to come to this Bastila, but I will do what I must." Vrook said, sounding tired and resigned.

Vrook charged forward, his strikes counting more on strength and less on skill. Bastila smirked as she determined her former Master's weakness.

Vrook Lamar clashed his blue lightsaber with Bastila's red blade, sparks flying whenever the blades touched the corridor walls. As Bastila had thought, Vrook was throwing his strength into his blade work more than any form of lightsaber training taught to him.

For what felt life the thousandth time in their duel, the two Jedi's blades locked, neither combatants giving up their ground. This is where Bastila took the initiative, twisting the blades until Vrook's wrist was bent at an awkward angle, forcing him to disengage. Bastila pushed forward, thrusting at his open torso.

That's where Bastila's lightsaber pierced her former Master's torso.

Vrook let out a gasp, dropping his lightsaber and pulling himself off of Bastila's own blade. The Jedi Master seemed in disbelief as he kept backing up, hitting the corridor wall and sliding down to the floor. He had lost.

Bastila deactivated her lightsaber and approached her dying Master, crouching to look him in the eye.

"May you become one with the force Master." Bastila said, crossing the Jedi's arms over his chest, as the light in his eyes began to fade.

"Thank you.." Vrook Lamar said with his last breath, and a beat later, the Jedi Master slumped over. Dead.

Bastila sighed, sitting on her haunches, a feeling of exhaustion overcoming her. The young Jedi picked up her dead Master's lightsaber, as well as the Dark Jedi's weapon she had used, clipping both to her belt.

Bastila stood shakily to her feet, the adrenaline of the battle wearing off as she continued down the passage, back to Revan's quarters. The young Jedi felt numb, this truly was the point of no return, she had fought and killed Master Vrook, a crime that the Jedi Order would never forgive. It was also a show of Bastila's faith, she has delved into Revan's mind, saw the horror of war, saw the Jedi Order's unwillingness to act, and even found that the Lady of the Sith was more of a Grey Jedi, than a Dark Side agent. Bastila now knew she could never return to the Republic, her Master, the one person she had considered a father since she had been ripped away from her family spoke in terms of life as expendable. That had been the ultimate betrayal, her Master's belief in killing people who had once been part of the Republic. Heroes, persecuted as criminals. Master Vrook had been part of the Jedi council's decision to label Revan and her followers as Sith, thus he and the Council were partially responsible for the current galactic war.

Bastila stepped through a door that was now half shut from the amount of battle on the ship. The young Jedi inched down the hallway, her limbs felt like they were filled with lead. Stepping through another door, Bastila now stood in Revan's meditation room, staggering forward until falling onto her hands and knees.

"I can't do this." Bastila whispered to herself, falling onto her side on the hard floor. The young Jedi felt her eyes begin to close in exhaustion, until a voice broke through her clouding mind.

_'Yes you can.'_ Said a voice in Bastila's mind, knowing it was Revan across their force bond. _'Use your emotions Bastila, fuel your passion and love. Your compassion will save lives today if you let it.'_ Revan's voice ordered across the force bond.

Suddenly, Bastila felt a powerful surge of energy go through her body, compelling her to rise up from the floor. The young Jedi did as she was instructed, calling upon the force through her emotions, her compassion for all the soldiers and civilians lost in the war, her hope for a better future free of war, her passion for the freedom of all in a Republic wracked by war, her anger at the Jedi Council dragging the galaxy into another galactic conflict. And love, for the woman who had stolen her heart from when they first met at the Jedi Enclave.

Bastila now knew where her loyalty lay. The Jedi crossed her legs and closed her eyes, concentrating on the battle at hand.

Revan swerved her fighter to avoid a quartet of laser fire from the Republic cruiser that lay parallel to the _Sovereign_. The battle had been going badly, according to reports from Talia, Canderous and White Company had been captured by Republic forces, meaning chaos in the midst of the Republic fleet was a lost hope. Fighter squadrons were in disarray, the _Sovereign_ was battered, and the Republic fleet had lost less than a third of their ships.

The Grey Jedi considered sounding a retreat, but knew that the engines of the _Sovereign_ wouldn't be able to get them far, with all the damage they must have sustained. Revan sighed, it seemed today would be the end of her reign this day, and with her defeat, the threat that awaited and prepared in uncharted regions would soon come and enslave the galaxy in a reign of tyranny and injustice.

At that moment of despair, Revan felt a reassured surge of confidence go through her. She was the Revanchist! Avenger and savior of the Republic in Mandalorian wars. The liberator of the Cathar and a hero to the Galaxy. She would not die today!

Revan pulled up, her fighter heading back towards the Republic cruiser.

"Grey group, Green group follow me, we're going to take down that Republic cruiser." Revan delcared, green lights almost instantaneously flashed in confirmation.

Revan angled her fighter up, towards the blind spot of the ship near the engines. Revan fired the last of her missiles, all hitting their target, and killing the cruiser's engines.

Revan performed a barrel roll, avoiding a crashing Republic fighter as the Cruiser slowed to a stop. Revan smirked behind her mask before opening the channel to her fighters.

"Take 'em down boys and girls." Revan said, green lights flashing all around.

The Grey Jedi flew her fighter towards the Sovereign, watching from the cockpit to see more and more Republic fighters blow up or crash. Revan instinctively knew that Bastila had beaten Vrook and was now turning the battle in the Sith's favor. She had felt Bastila let go of her walls that blocked her emotions, and then when she defeated and killed Vrook Lamar. Knowing Bastila would be exhausted, Revan had sent a token of her energy to the young Jedi, giving her enough energy to engage in Battle Meditation to change the course of the battle.

Revan punched in the access code to the hangar bay of the Sovereign, before landing her fighter, all she had to do now was wait for Canderous to strike.

The proud Mandalorian known as Canderous Ordo stood with the battered remnants of his squad, as well as Danros's group, on the Republic bridge, four Jedi Masters looking at them straight in the eye. Canderous and his men didn't break eye contact, they would keep their honor intact.

One of the Jedi stepped forward, a male Twi'lek with rose-colored skin.

_'Not exactly intimidating'_ Canderous mused in his thoughts.

The Twi'lek paced down the lines of manacled prisoners, staring each soldier in the eye or faceplate. Canderous could feel the Jedi try and peer into his mind and read his thoughts, the Mandalorian letting his mind go blank, determined not to let anything slip.

The Twi'lek Jedi stopped in front of him, stepping closer and staring at him hard in the eyes. Canderous glared back, not giving one inch of psychological ground. The Twi'lek seemed to lose interest in the Mandalorian and stepped back towards his Jedi colleagues, his hands behind his back.

"You men and women are charged with treason against the Galactic Republic by consorting and aiding Darth Revan, Empress of the Sith Empire." The Twi'lek said, his voice rather low and gravelly. "How do you plead?" The Jedi asked.

"Proudly guilty." Canderous stated boldly, a sudden wave of confidence coming over him. The Jedi gave him glare, looking as if he was about to retort, before a pained expression came over his face. The Jedi turned around, speaking in a hushed conversation with the other Jedi. Canderous may not have been one of the espionage types, but he did eavesdrop inconspicuously.

"I sense Master Vrook has fallen in combat." The Twi'lek said, his tone crestfallen. The other Jedi seemed to share his pain.

"And now Padawan Shan has fully embraced the Dark Side." A female human Jedi with pale blond hair said, her blue eyes chilling to the core. "We must now send everything we have at Revan's flagship, destroy it before the Sith retaliate." The Jedi said intensely, if in a hushed tone.

"Peace Artis." Said a dark skinned human male, his voice slow and calm. "We should first offer Revan an ultimatum, that she disarm her forces galaxy-wide, then surrender herself and Bastila to our custody." The Jedi said, the female Jedi, Artis, fuming in repressed rage.

"No, we must end them both now! Before Shan uses her battle meditation against us!" Artis growled. "We must end Revan and Padawan Shan." Artis declared, adamant about her decision. The Twi'lek Jedi stepped in at this point, having been silently agreeing with the dark-skinned male.

"No, Master Dorak is correct." The Twi'lek said, crossing his arms. "Even if we destroy Revan, we still have a whole Sith empire to face. Besides, I sense that Bastila is not too far from saving." The Jedi finished, the short, green-skinned alien who had not said anything as of yet stepped in.

"Correct, Master Zhar is." The Jedi Master said, his voice surprisingly deep for one of his stature. "Even with the aid of Bastila's Meditation, devastation the Republic faces. Negotiation, the only option left we have." The Jedi finished, all the Masters nodding in agreement, except for Artis.

At that moment, an alarm klaxon rang from the bridge's council, a Republic admiral stepping forward and examining it. Her face paled and shoulders slumped, turning towards the Jedi Masters.

"Generals, Sith reinforcements are inbound." The admiral said, her face beginning to shine with perspiration.

"How long until they arrive?" Dorak asked, he too seemed anxious.

"Unknown time window, sir." The Admiral said, her breath coming in short pants.

"Steel yourself Admiral, the battle is not yet over." Zhar said, trying to keep his seeping bravery.

Canderous smirked as a fresh wave of confidence ran through him, the Jedi were nervous and distracted, and that was all the Mandalorian needed. Reaching into his armor's back compartment on the lower curve of his torso armor, Canderous pulled out an electrical pick, designed for breaking manacles.

The Mandalorian smirked as the shackles unlocked, all he needed was to wait for the Sith reinforcements to arrive. Canderous passed his pick down the line of his troops, all of them keeping stoic expressions on their faces.

Several moments passed as each one of Canderous's soldiers broke their shackles and awaited his signal, all the while the Jedi continued in their hushed debate. Canderous nodded at Danros down the line, signaling the squad leader to prepare to jump the Bridge crew.

"Ma'am! The Sith fleet has just come out of hyperspace!" A panicked ensign cried, the blood draining from the Admiral's face. The Admiral opened a channel to the rest of the fleet to broadcast a transmission.

"This Admiral Dodonna, all Republic forces pull back!" The admiral ordered, the Jedi known as Artis grabbed the woman by the collar fiercely.

"No! Tell the fleet to destroy the Sovereign! We can't leave this battle without defeating Revan!" Artis yelled, the other Jedi speaking in hushed, panicked tones.

Canderous was about to give the order to attack, but before he could the doors to the bridge opened, a storm of blaster fire coming from it. The Jedi Masters turned to face the new threat, but Canderous and his troops were already in action. Canderous moved behind the Twi'lek Jedi and knocked him out with one slap to the back of the neck. The other Jedi falling over from either stunned blaster bolts, or the trained hands of Canderous's Commandos.

Canderous rushed towards a Republic trooper drawing his blaster pistol, only for Canderous to punch him, sending him spinning onto the deck, picking up the soldier's blaster pistol. Canderous noted that the pilot of the _Hawk_, Atton Rand, had been the one to lead the attack, Canderous nodded tersely at him before pointing the blaster pistol at a terrified Admiral.

"Order your fleet to surrender." Canderous ordered, when the Admiral hesitated the Mandalorian stepped closer threateningly. "Now." The Admiral took a breath, composing herself. With much dignity, the Admiral marched up to the fleet communicator.

"This is Admiral Dodonna. To any Republic forces remaining, surrender. We made a good effort ladies and gentlemen, let's end this before anymore are killed." The Admiral ordered, before turning around and staring Canderous in the face. "Make it quick, Mandalorian." The Admiral said as she closed her eyes, resigned to her fate. To her surprise, she felt something being forced into her hands, when she opened her eyes she realized the Mandalorian had just put the blaster pistol into her hand. When the Admiral gave Canderous a questioning look, the Mandalorian shrugged.

"You've already surrendered, killing you now would be a violation of Lady Revan's orders as well as a dishonorable kill." Canderous said callously, before turning back to his soldiers. "Search the ship and strip it of weapons."

Revan stood on the bridge of the _Sovereign_, watching with satisfaction as the Republic surrendered. A resounding cheer went up among the Bridge crew, a long hard battle had been won unexpectedly. A smiling Talia Terrae stood beside Revan, her smile sweeter than a sunrise on Alderaan.

"We've won Lady Revan." Talia said, wiping the sweat from her brow. "And I don't even know how we did it." The young Admiral admitted, Revan smiled underneath her mask.

"I do." Revan said, the Mandalorian mask making her voice sound lower and more cybernetic than it truly was. The Sith Admiral gave her a questioning look.

"You do milady?" Revan nodded.

"Bastila." Revan said, before turning to the Admiral. "Bastila has proven her loyalty to our Empire, and now aides us." Revan said proudly, the Admiral smiled briefly, before a dark look crossed her face.

"Have you told her of our true goal in our conquest of the galaxy?" Admiral Terrae asked, seemingly uneasy of topic. Revan's expression quickly hardened under her mask, her posture stiffening.

"No." Revan said, her voice hard. "I plan to tell her before we enter negotiation." The Lady of the Sith replied, before turning and marching sharply to the lift.

"Do you have any orders Lady Revan?" Talia asked, Revan stopping abruptly.

"Tell the Republic Admiral to meet us on Alderaan in a standard week to discuss a ceasefire." Revan said, not even turning around. "The rest of the Republic ships stay with us." The Grey Jedi said, activating the lift and descending.

Bastila awoke from an exhaustion-induced slumber, her eyes trying to focus of her location. The young Jedi felt smooth and soft sheets on her skin, the perfect remedy to her sore muscles. Bastila opened her eyes, noting that she was in Revan's bed, she realized she must have passed out in the meditation room. The young Jedi looked around the darkened room, not seeing anything, but upon reaching out with the force, she felt that all-too familiar presence.

"Revan." Bastila said, her voice practically echoing in the quiet room. In a corner Bastila saw something move, until the woman she had just called stood by her bedside, the red and silver mask still on her face. A warm, cloth-covered hand enclosed in Bastila's a feeling of reassurance going through her body.

They had won.

Revan kneeled by the bed side, not making a sound as Bastila reached out with her hands to touch the Mandalorian mask on the former's face. The trembling hands of Bastila shook a little as she removed the mask from Revan's face, the sound of the seals breaking making the former's skin tingle. Finally the mask was removed, Bastila able to see the face of the woman that had saved her from her nightmares of youth.

The tanned face of Revan smiled down at Bastila, the turquoise colored eyes meeting the grey ones below her. Revan's luscious red lips came ever closer to the younger woman's until both pressed together.

**X**

Bastila felt her heart begin to beat faster, and found herself closing her eyes and losing herself in Revan's warmth and scent. Elegant fingers wove through Bastila's brown hair, another hand going to the Jedi's cloth-covered breast and squeezing. The young woman moaned into Revan's mouth, her body unused to this kind of attention. Tentatively, the Jedi ran her finger through Revan's silky black hair. Eventually gathering a enough courage to pull the pony tail loose, releasing a curtain of dark hair to the Empress's shoulders, the ends of the soft strands tickling Bastila's face.

Bastila felt Revan's lips leave hers, letting out an unintentional whimper of disappointment. Bastila opened her eyes to see the Empress of the Sith began to remove her robes and armor. To the Jedi's slight annoyance, the Sith Empress didn't take off her robes in any particular hurry, instead she performed an enticing sort of striptease. The Jedi watched in anticipation as the Sith removed her armor and robes, standing before Bastila in nothing but shorts and a exercise bra.

Bastila felt heat rise to the pit of her stomach, the sight of Revan before her beginning to make her restless. Revan smirked, leaning down and claiming Bastila's lips with her own, lightly biting the younger woman's lower lip to assert her dominance. The Jedi's hands went around the Sith, trying to pull her closer, in a flash, Revan grabbed Bastila by the wrists and forced them down by the former's head. Revan smirked as Bastila tried to free her hands, not prevailing.

The Sith Empress held Bastila's wrists down with one hand, while the other snaked down under the blanket to the hem of the Jedi's tunic. The younger woman gasping as she felt Revan's hand slid up to her breasts. The Sith Empress smirked before capturing Bastila's lips once more, Revan forcing her tongue between the Jedi's lips. Bastila moaned as Revan's hand kneaded her breast, the Sith's mouth moving from her mouth to the Jedi's earlobe, biting down on the tender flesh lightly. Bastila squirmed, causing Revan to chuckle, removing her hand from under the Jedi's tunic. Bastila began to whimper as the hand that had previously been attending to her chest left. Revan smiled devilishly as she grabbed Bastila's tunic by the collar and pulled, ripping the fabric, leaving the Jedi's breasts out in the air. Revan smirked at seeing the ample breasts uncovered by cloth, before meeting Bastila's grey eyes with her own lust filled ones.

"No bra Bastila?" Revan asked in mock-disappointment, Bastila laughed lightly.

"You took mine away when you replaced my clothes!" Bastila protested light-heartily.

"Are you questioning my judgement, slave?" Revan asked sultrily, pulling the ring on Bastila's collar on the word 'slave'.

"Not at all your Sithness, just stating the truth." Bastila said smiling.

Revan smirked at Bastila's response, before unexpectedly latching onto one of the Jedi's breast. Bastila squealed as she felt Revan lightly bite down on her nipple, the Jedi finding herself short on breath. Revan continued her ministrations, using her hand to massage Bastila's other breast, while her right hand snaked down the Jedi's body, sliding under the bottom half of the tunic.

Bastila felt her mind become a mess of desires and emotions, feeling as if she would drown in them. When the Jedi opened her eyes, she realized Revan had kissed down her torso to her now-uncovered core, the Sith breathing on her moist center. Meeting her eyes, Revan winked before snaking her tongue out, licking Bastila's core.

The young Jedi bucked as immense pleasure shot up through her body, only the firm hands of Revan held her down. The Sith's elegant fingers pushed their way into Bastila's entrance, stopping when they met resistance. Revan's features instantly hardened, her eyes meeting Bastila's.

"I'm going to take you now." Revan said, her tone completely serious and sober. "It's going to hurt."

Bastila steeled herself, nodding in consent. Revan placed her free hand on Bastila's toned abdomen, her other hand poised to press into the younger woman's virgin hole. In a split second, Revan's finger stabbed inward, breaking Bastila's hymen. The young Jedi bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out, the soothing touch of Revan quickly erasing the pain.

Revan began to slowly push her fingers into Bastila, being careful as to not hurt the young woman. Soon, Bastila began to pant as she felt the pleasure overcoming her once more. Revan's tongue once again messaged Bastila's moist center, pushing the Jedi over the edge.

With a scream, Bastila climaxed, her body spasming and settling as she felt the most intense pleasure of her life. The Jedi fell down to the bed, exhausted and even more sore than before. As Bastila battled the overwhelming force of exhaustion, she felt a warm and lithe body settled beside her, pulling her close and holding on tightly.

**X**

"Rest well Bastila, tomorrow brings a brand new day." Revan said, Bastila smiling as she succumbed to the powerful wave of sleep.

As she fell into the limbo between sleep and consciousness, Bastila heard a voice penetrate the fog that began to encompass her.

_'You are mine Bastila.'_ The voice of Revan said.

_'I am yours.'_ Bastila responded before sleep took her to long awaited dreams.

**Author's Note-**

**Well, that took a little while. This did take me awhile as I was flirting with another concept of a different story for a lil bit. But in the end I decided to put it on the shelf and focus on this instead. **

**Also don't worry, this isn't the end of the story. This would be the end of the first act of a planned 3-5, ending with Bastila's acceptance of the Dark and Light, and as Revan's slave. The second act will deal with the Star Forge, Bastila's training, the negotiations on Alderaan, and of course the Threat in Uncharted Regions. So there is more to come if I can keep churning this out at this rate. **

**So one thing I will say now, my updating days will now be one either Fridays or Saturdays every week or two. **

**Hope you enjoyed, remember to leave a review on your way out!**

**-ArgoGladius**


	7. Training

_Chapter VII- Training_

_Darkness shrouded Revan's nightmare, the recurring dream that always plagued the Sith whenever sleep overcame her. _

_Revan and Malak stood in a dark room, it's appearance to the liking of a factory, with sharp pieces of metal sticking from the walls, connected to tubes that led to the center of the large room. Revan and Malak tightened their grips on their lightsabers, stepping forward with no small amount of courage. _

_Malak turned around, making sure their flank was secure as Revan kept her attention forward, a dark shape ahead of the two Jedi. Revan squinted behind her mask, trying see what the shape was, before stopping abruptly fifteen paces in front of what appeared to be a large throne. The Jedi Knights felt an overwhelming presence of darkness surge before them. _

_Revan activated her violet blade, Malak drawing his azure one. From the throne, the Jedi heard a deep masculine chuckle sound out and echo into near-empty room. A dark figure stood from the black metallic throne._

_Revan and Malak tensed as the figure descended the stairs of the throne, standing before the two Jedi. The figure was of average height and build, standing just over six feet tall, with a lithe muscular physique. Revan tensed, she could feel the power that cascaded off this figure in waves of dark energy. With the amount of darkness residing in the room, Revan concluded that this was the Emperor of True Sith, thought to have perished in the Great Hyperspace War. _

_The Sith Emperor now stood only five paces from the two Jedi, raising his arms to his sides in what looked like a greeting. _

_"Welcome Revan and Malak." The Emperor said, his face concealed by a black, Durasteel, Sith mask. "I am so pleased you could join me." The Sith said, his tone sounded welcoming, but Revan detected deceit behind it. _

_"Sorry if I don't shake your hand, Sith." Revan spat, raising her lightsaber to a fighting stance, Malak following her lead silently. The Emperor merely laughed._

_"Really, is this anyway to introduce yourselves to your new Master?" The Emperor asked, Revan's grip on her lightsaber tightened. _

_"You're no master of mine." Malak said defiantly, Revan nodded in agreement with her friend. _

_"We're not her to submit to you, Sith. We're here to end you." Revan declared, the Sith Emperor stood in silence, before flicking his wrist, the doors to the throne room slamming shut. The Sith Lord held out his hand, in an instant, a lightsaber made of black Durasteel was in his hand. _

_"Have at thee then!" The Sith snarled, before activating his lightsaber and leaping forward at the two Jedi. Revan met the Sith's strike, violet meeting crimson as she stood her ground. The Revanchist pushed off of the Emperor's lightsaber as Malak moved in to strike, his blue blade meeting the Sith's. _

_Revan moved back into the fray, holding her lightsaber overhand for a strike at the Emperor's back, only for a torrent of white force lighting to meet her half way and send her flying back. The Jedi Knight grunting as she crumpled against the floor, her skin burned from where the lightning had struck her. Revan rolled onto her front, pushing off of the ground to a kneeling position. Looking up, the Jedi watched as Malak did battle with the Sith Emperor, the other Jedi barley held his own. _

_Jumping to her feet, Revan activated her lightsaber and leapt into the air, coming down towards the Sith Emperor. The Emperor kicked Malak in the back, sending him to the ground, the Sith turned, meeting Revan's lightsaber with his own. The Sith Emperor fell to his back, kicking Revan off of him before leaping to his feet once again. _

_Revan rolled to a stand, charging the Sith again, clashing blades with the Emperor. The Jedi and Sith fighting in what seemed like a dance more than a duel. Every time Revan struck, the Sith countered. Every time the Emperor attacked, the Jedi dodged and struck back. _

_Revan was thrown to the ground by the Sith's kick to her midsection, raising her blade just in time to block the Emperor's blade. The Jedi Knight kicked at the Sith's legs trying to unbalance him, but no such luck. Revan felt fear begin to overcome her as her own blade gradually came closer to her throat due to the Sith Emperor's strength. Revan pushed the bladelock back with all her strength, despite her efforts, all she could do was pull the Sith's blade away from her body and to the side. _

_"Give in Revan." The Emperor said, his voice distorted due to his mask. "Surrender to the Dark Side." The Jedi Knight felt herself begin to fall into the darkness she had long tried to resist, starting on Malachor V, to now. Always the Darkness called to her, and she resisted. Now, it felt useless. _

_Suddenly, a memory flashed in Revan's mind, the day she met the Padawan Bastila in the Jedi Enclave on Tatooine. A Jedi untouched by the horror of war, innocent to the darkness of life. A spark of light in a dark abyss. _

_Revan's eyes snapped open behind her mask. _

_"NO!" Revan yelled, kicking the Sith in the chest with all her might, sending the Emperor to his back in surprise. Revan leapt to her feet, calling her fallen lightsaber to her hand. _

_The Jedi Knight stood before the Sith Emperor, determined not to fall, nor die. The Sith chuckled darkly, his vocalization of amusement soon turned into a bellowing, maniacal laugh of a power-crazed Warlord._

_"You were stronger than I predicted." The Emperor complimented, pacing back and forth across the walkway. "Impassioned, strong-willed, determined, intelligent, and dedicated. All traits worthy of a Sith Lord." The Emperor mused, suddenly raising his hand and unleashing another torrent of white lightning. This time, however, Revan was prepared, the Jedi raised her violet blade, absorbing the lightning, barely. Even with her lightsaber absorbing the Sith's lightning, Revan could feel stray arcs of energy strike her, it wouldn't be long before she fell. Revan gritted her teeth from the pain she received, determined not to fail. Upon looking up, Revan saw Malak approach the Emperor from behind, intending to use the element of surprise. _

_Revan watched as Malak raised his blade to strike the Emperor in the back, then she watched as everything turned to slow motion as the Sith drew his lightsaber and in a single strike, severed Malak'a lower jaw from his skull. Revan felt emotions rain down on her, everything from and anger to grief struck her, propelling the Jedi to action. The Jedi Knight leapt forward, the force augmenting her speed, the Sith Emperor turned just as Revan stabbed the Dark Lord through his abdomen, knowing it was not a killing blow. Revan then used the force to shield her fist as punched the Sith Lord off the platform. _

_Revan knelt down to Malak's still form, calling on the Force, the Jedi Knight was able to stabilize her friend, but it wouldn't last. Grabbing Malak around the mid-section, Revan hoisted her friend to his feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. _

_Even as she forced the doors to the throne room open, Revan could hear the maniacal laughter of the Sith Emperor, he would not fall so easily. _

Revan's green eyes opened with start, her breathing labored and her skin covered in perspiration. The Empress of the Sith tried to get up and head into the refresher, unable to due the other woman wrapped around her.

As soon as it had awakened her, the fear left Revan as she settled back into Bastila's form, her arms wrapping around the Jedi's back. Revan brushed back Bastila's bangs to get a better look at the younger woman's angelic face. Revan found herself lost as she studied Bastila's features, following the Jedi's high cheekbones, to her small node, down to her full lips. The Empress of the Sith smiled to herself, the only person that had kept Revan from falling into the sanity-shattering depth of the Dark Side had been Bastila, something about her had made her feel attached to the Jedi when they first met, as if it was meant to be.

Revan was brought out of her thoughts as Bastila began to stir.

Bastila opened her grey eyes, focusing on the face of Revan before her. The young Jedi smiled tiredly, pulling herself out of Revan's embrace and stretching in the bed.

"Sleep well?" Revan asked.

"Very." Bastila replied. "I'd dare to say better than I have in a long time." Revan nodded and smiled, though the Sith Empress was still troubled by her recurring nightmare. Unfortunately, the Jedi seemed to notice it. "Revan are you alright?" Bastila asked, concerned. Revan shook her head.

"Naw, just didn't sleep that well. I'll be fine." Revan said unconvincingly, Bastila seemed unbelieving, but decided to drop the topic. The Jedi loudly cracked her neck, sitting up in the bed, letting the blanket fall from her body and reveal her nude body. Bastila caught Revan's smirk out of the corner of her eye, somewhat unsure as to what to do at the moment, the Jedi pulled the blanket back over her body. Bastila didn't miss Revan's disappointed expression as she stood up from the bed and hurried to the refresher.

"Still a little shy, Princess?" Revan asked, as she stood from the bed as well, without a blanket to cover her form. Bastila averted her gaze, despite the previous night with Revan, the Jedi was still not completely comfortable with the Sith's nudity.

"Don't call me princess." Bastila said, trying to be angry despite her blushing cheeks. Revan smirked, sauntering over to the younger woman, who's eyes were set to the floor. Revan hooked her fingers under Bastila's chin, lifting her gaze.

"You're my slave now, i'll call you whatever I please." Revan said teasingly, although it didn't appear to translate to Bastila, who looked somewhat deflated. "Relax i'm joking." Revan said, Bastila looking somewhat relieved, if still flustered.

Revan could feel Bastila's uncertainty, stepping closer, the Sith lifted the Jedi's chin with her fingers, grey eyes locking with green. Bastila looked up uncertainly, her emotions ranging from fear to confustion across the force bond with Revan.

"Bastila, listen to me." Revan said, her hand caressing the younger woman's cheek, grey eyes flickered to Revan's. "You may be my slave, but that was a choice you made to me." Revan said, speaking honestly, her gaze never leaving Bastila's.

"If you're uncomfortable with this, i'd understand." Revan said in a concerned, sympathetic tone. "We can take this slow if that works." Bastila looked up a gracious expression on her face, before a faint smile appeared on her face.

"Are you always this generous to your slaves?" Bastila asked, Revan chuckled.

"Only with you princess." Revan teased, placing a kiss on Bastila's temple. "Come on, let's shower and get going." The Empress said, placing a hand on the Jedi's back.

"Get going?" Bastila asked. "What plans do you have for today?" Revan shrugged.

"Well, the _Sovereign's_ damaged pretty badly, so shes going to be limping to the station." Revan explained, as she and Bastila walked in through the refresher door. "So I thought we should begin your training in the meantime." The Sith said, activating the sonic-shower, pleasant vibrations rolling over both women's bodies.

"Training?" Bastila half-asked, half-sighed. Revan nodded, stepping behind the younger woman.

"Yes, training." Revan confirmed, placing her hands on Bastila's shoulders and beginning to message the muscle. The younger woman jumped at the feeling of Revan's hands on her shoulders, before relaxing to the Sith's skilled hands. "I may not have been there, but I could tell that you barely beat Master Vrook." The Empress said as she kneaded the Jedi's sore muscles.

"I...Don't even know how I survived." Bastila admitted quietly.

"I do." Revan said, turning the younger woman around and looking her in the eye. "You opened yourself to your emotions, unlocking your heart to feel, and fight for what you truly believe, not what you've been raised to think." Revan said, Bastila looking at the Sith with an awe of realization in her expression.

Revan smirked, before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Bastila's, the vibrations of the shower enhancing the passion.

Revan stood in her meditation center, standing on the tan frictionless floor, her robes and armor covering her from head to toe. Opposite of the Sith was Bastila, wearing black and grey robes that were rather heavy and cumbersome. Both wielded lightsaber hilts, practice blades of course. Revan opted for a single blade, Bastila wielding a saberstaff. The Empress of the Sith ignited her lightsaber, a blade of violet springing out of the cylindrical tube. The infamous _snap-hiss_ of the lightsaber echoing in the training room.

Bastila took a step forward, holding the hilt of her lightsaber horizontally in front of her, igniting both blades. The Jedi then twirled the blades around her body, bringing one of the blades underneath her arm, and the other blade pointed towards the floor. Bastila set her grey eyes on Revan, who's lightsaber was held in her right hand, not forming any kind of defense.

The two force-wielders circled each other, never once breaking eye contact. Revan stopped and turned, her whole body facing inward towards the center of the room. Bastila stopped and matched the Sith's movement, still holding her saberstaff in it's combat position.

Revan smirked, raising her left hand and curling her finger inward in a come-hither motion. The Sith Empress watched in amusement as a look of indignation crossed the Jedi's face, Bastila raising her lightsaber and charging Revan. The Jedi leapt into the air, coming down on the Sith in a low arc, the golden blades of her lightsaber creating a beautiful streak through the air.

Revan raised her violet blade to block Bastila's strike, ducking as the Jedi attempted to strike her with other part of the lightsaber. The Sith rolled on her back, and standing to see Bastila turning towards her and charging towards Revan with a golden blade poised to stab through her midsection. Revan raised her blade and batted away the Jedi's saber, kicking out Bastila's legs from under her.

Revan raised her blade to slash down at Bastila's prone form, the Jedi rolled out of the way and onto her feet. The Jedi raised her hand, trying to knock the Sith down with a force push. Revan held her ground, her cloak flowing from the hardened air, but the Sith Lord herself remained unmoved. Bastila stood to her feet as Revan approached her, raising her saberstaff in defense. The Sith Lord reached over the Jedi's defense, striking her in the shoulder.

Bastila shrieked as a loud electric crack sounded in the air, and the sharp pain shot up her arm, forcing the Jedi to drop her lightsaber. Revan deactivated her lightsaber, stooping over to pick up Bastila's fallen weapon, picking it up from the hard floor. Revan handed the weapon hilt to Bastila, placing her hand on the younger woman's shoulder and easing the pain of the strike with the force.

"Better?" Revan asked, concern in her sea-colored eyes.

"Yes, thank you." Bastila responded, grateful. The Jedi took back her weapon, the pain in her shoulder reducing into a dull ache. Revan nodded, stepping away and back to the other side of the circle, drawing her lightsaber once again.

"Would you like to hear some criticism of your form?" Revan asked.

"I welcome it, Master." Bastila replied, Revan suppressing a smile from the title, how she had longed to be called that by the Jedi before her.

"You are too aggressive in your stance." Revan said approaching Bastila slowly. "Your strikes are formidable, when they land, but otherwise you leave yourself open to attack." The Sith Lord said as she stood before the Jedi.

"What you need to do is have every attack backed up by another." Revan suggested. "Have an attack and something to back it up, don't let your opponent breathe." The Sith finished, the Jedi nodded.

Revan returned to her side of the arena and drew her lightsaber again, Bastila doing the same on the other side of the combat ring. Bastila frowned slightly before meeting the Sith's eyes.

"You don't expect me to best you, do you?" Bastila asked, Revan shrugged.

"What I expect doesn't matter, what does matter is that you learn from your previous errors." Revan stated, blocking the force bond between them.

Revan raised her practice lightsaber and approached the Jedi. Bastila steeled herself on Revan's approach, tensing her muscles for a powerful attack on the Sith, the Empress prepared herself for the Jedi's inevitable assault. Revan stood at the center of the arena, planting herself into a firm position, waiting for Bastila to strike.

I the blink of an eye Bastila leapt forward once more, spinning as she struck with left blade of her staff. Revan blocked the strike, taking a step back to avoid the second strike of the lightsaber. The Sith surged forward, aiming at Bastila's open back.

Revan raised an eyebrow in surprise as a blade of gold blocked her attack, another beam of energy thrusted at the Sith's face. Revan dodged the blade of energy, jumping as Bastila tried to take out her legs. The Sith spun around, swinging her blade horizontally to hit the Jedi's midsection. The Empress was impressed as Bastila's knee hit the ground and she leaned back to avoid the strike.

The Jedi raised her hand, a blast of force energy hit Revan in the face unexpectedly, forcing the Sith flying back, though she used the momentum to flip in mid-air and land on the ground. Turning, Revan blocked a slash from Bastila, the Sith's boot lashing out and knocking the Jedi's blade out of her reach. Revan's blade slashed across Bastila's thigh and arm, the Jedi falling to her knees, the Sith's blade at her throat.

"Do you yield?" Revan asked imperiously. Bastila lowered her eyes in what appeared to be shame.

"Yes." Bastila responded, pain and anger in her tone.

Revan deactivated her lightsaber, crouching down to the Jedi and placed her hands on the limbs she struck. Bastila visibly relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" Revan asked concerned, trying to peer past the other woman's bangs that now hung in her face. Grey eyes looked up at the green ones that now studied hers.

"I am frustrated, Master." Bastila said somewhat uncertainly, Revan sent a positive wave through their now-open force bond, indicating for the younger woman to continue. "I did as you instructed, and yet I didn't fair any better." Bastila said dejectedly, Revan pulled the younger woman to her feet, standing before her with an understanding expression.

"Bastila, you don't learn how to fight in a day." Revan said reassuringly. "You've been taught one way how to fight for your whole life, it'll take time for you to shake the Jedi mentality." The Sith explained, caressing the Jedi's shoulder.

"Besides, you took my suggestion and almost landed a strike on me." Revan continued honestly, the Jedi's weapon leaping into her hand upon her command of the force. "Keep this up Bastila, and one day you'll be my match." Revan said, handing the Jedi her lightsaber back.

"Do you mean it Revan?" Bastila asked, lifting her face to gaze into the Sith's eyes. Revan smirked, leaned forward and planted her lips on Bastila's.

"I said it didn't I?" Revan asked rhetorically, wrapping her arm around the other woman's shoulder. "Come on, we've done enough for one day. I can sense we are near the station." Revan said, her voice betraying something of her thoughts, Bastila noticed.

"Station, Master?" Bastila asked, Revan nodded grimly as they headed towards the refresher.

"The Star Forge."

**Author's Note-**

**So, yeah. I apologize if this wasn't up to expectations, and this is a small filler if anything. **

**A thing that should be noted is this story may start slowing down in the near future, becoming more mired in politics and Bastila's training, because well...You'll see.**

**Kind of interesting to try and write the Sith Emperor. I know almost nothing about this guy, so seeing as this is an AU, I'm just going to wing it. To those who wish to complain that Revan escaped, in my mind, Revan was pretty weak compared to where she is now. She was no slouch back then either, bu after mastering both sides of the Force, she became much more powerful. At the point in the beginning Revan is corrupted by the Dark Side with a small dash of light (Bastila) **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you leave a review with your thoughts :)**

**-ArgoGladius**


	8. The Star Forge

Chapter VIII- The Star Forge

Bastila followed Revan down the charred corridors of the _Sovereign_, noticing all Sith or crewmen would step to the side as a gesture of respect to the Empress. The Jedi followed in her footsteps, keeping an expressionless face, occasionally giving and receiving a terse nod from the soldiers.

The force-wielders turned a corner and arrived at the lift to the bridge. Revan opened the door of the lift and made room for Bastila to enter, the two stood in silence as they waited to arrive at the bridge. The Jedi cast a glance at the masked and armored Sith next to her, not able to read her emotions as the force bond was being blocked on latter's end.

The door of the lift opened, the two stepping out of the elevator and onto the bridge. Bastila stopped and observed the bridge, compared to when she had been there before it looked and felt more empty than before, and was heavily damaged. Consoles were sparking, there were blackened parts of the wall where circuits had exploded, and more than half of the bridge crew were covered in burns and cuts. Many of the bridge crew gave Bastila a solemn glare, not as heated as the ones she expected, but the anger and resentment were still there.

The former Jedi's attention diverted from the crew when a feeling of great darkness began to manifest itself before her. Standing beside Revan, Bastila stared at the station that was laying in space beyond the view port.

The station was a giant metallic sphere joined by three triangular ribs, giving the station a long and skeletal feel. It's size dwarfing anything in either the Republic or Sith fleets, being the size of a small moon. The materials that made up the station were unlike anything Bastila had seen, not the smooth texture of Durasteel, but a rough and dark metallic shell.

Bastila felt a wave of uneasiness go through her, the amount of energy and darkness resonating from the station made the Jedi feel faint. The Jedi felt a hand wrap around hers, squeezing reassuringly, Bastila turned to see Revan, still gazing at the station, holding her hand in a firm grip. Bastila could now feel Revan's emotions across their force bond now: fear, anxiety, anger, and distrust flowed through the bond, the Sith didn't feel any

better about this station than Bastila did.

_'What is it?'_ Bastila asked through the force bond.

_'The Star Forge.'_ Revan responded mentally, even through telepathy the Sith sounded tense._ 'A space station built by the ancient Rakatan Infinite Empire five-thousand years before the Republic was founded.' _

_'What exactly does it do?'_ Bastila asked, her mind trying to place the name, Rakatan, with a species.

_'It's a war factory.'_ Revan replied. 'Able to build ships, weapons, and combat droids in an unequaled time frame.' Bastila frowned, it would take a huge amount of materials to keep an ongoing produce of war craft such as that.

_'How can it sustain the amount of materials needed to build all these machines of war?'_ Bastila asked, she could almost feel the Sith Lord smirking behind her mask.

_'You sure are inquisitive today.'_ Revan remarked, before the uneasiness returned. _'Well you see, my Apprentice, the Star Forge uses energy and matter from the nearby star and the powers of the force to generate the crafts and weapons of war._' The Sith explained, pointing out the nearby star._ 'It's the ultimate war factory.'_ Revan said, somewhat admiringly, but cautiously.

Bastila stared in awe at the space station, such a factory could conquer the galaxy. The Jedi frowned, then why hadn't it? Turning towards the Sith Empress, Bastila observed that Revan looked tense, and undoubtably it was caused by the station out in space.

Squeezing her master's hand, Bastila sent her concerns through the force bond. _'There's something else isn't there? Something that frightens you.'_ The Jedi deduced, Revan turned, the Mandalorian mask giving no hint as to what emotions the Sith Lord was portraying.

_'Yes.'_ The Sith admitted, turning back to her forward-facing position.

Bastila felt a surge of frustration go through her. She was asking questions, but now receiving very vague answers. The Jedi released the hand she held and turned to face the Sith fully.

"What is it that's going through your head?" Bastila growled out loud, the whole bridge crew stopping and looking toward them. Revan turned and regarded Bastila for a few moments, no hints of that beautiful woman behind the mask to reassure the Jedi.

After a few tense moments, Revan turned to the admiral. "Admiral, inform me when we are ready to dock." The Sith commanded, vibrant and metallic through the mask she wore. The admiral bowed.

"Of course milady."

Revan then turned to Bastila.

"Follow me." The Sith ordered, Bastila followed as Revan once again boarded the lift. The two stood in an uncomfortable silence as the lift descended, both refusing to make a sound.

After descending fifteen levels, Bastila began to get restless, the questions that raced through her head were screaming to be answered. Sparing a glance at the Sith Lord, Bastila felt unnerved to find Revan regarding her silently.

"Where are we going?" Bastila asked, breaking her gaze away from Revan's. The slight hum of the lift was the only thing the Jedi heard for several moments.

"To my personal archives." Revan said, removing the Mandalorian mask, her face hard. "Theres something you need to see before we go aboard the Star Forge."

The lift stopped, it's doors opening to allow the two force-wielders to step out of it. Bastila stopped mid-step as she beheld the site in front of her.

They appeared to be in some sort of library, similar to that of the Jedi archives, if a bit smaller. There were huge shelfs filled to the brim with data logs and audio files, each relating to a similar event. As Bastila slowly followed Revan, she noted how each category of the archives related to a significant event relating to a war. No, not just any war, the Jedi realized, each a war relating to the Sith.

Bastila stopped in her tracks as she gazed at one shelf in particular, the great Hyperspace War. It had the largest amount of records out of the whole archives, everything from the precursor to the war, to the extermination of the original Sith species. Although, there were several archival entries that held information the Jedi had been unaware of, such as theories that pointed to a remanent of the Sith species escaping the genocide on Korriban. Bastila frowned upon skimming the title one archive entry in particular, an entry on the an unnamed Sith Emperor.

"Bastila." Revan said with a hint of impatience, the Jedi turned away from the archives and following her master. The pair marched down an aisle towards what appeared to be a holo-table, with a pre-recorded display of an event. Knowing that this was Revan's library, Bastila figured it was extremely important. The Sith reached over with her hand and hit the key that activated the video sequence.

Bastila watched as the holo-record showed blue and green jungle world that seemed to be a tranquil world. Looking a little more closely, the Jedi realized that there were pockets of darkness on the green patches of the planet, industrialized areas, she realized. The video then cut to an image in the atmosphere, showing a wide expanse of a city made of darkened metal, encompassing several leagues of the planet surface, like an infected wound on flawless skin.

The Jedi watched in stunned silence as the recording cut to the street, showing human citizens with either pale sickly-looking skin, or aliens with crimson flesh adorned with black tattoos. Almost all the citizens wore a shade of black, purple, or red, blending with the dark metallic city. The image then cut to a shipyard where thousands of ships and vehicles of war were being built, combat droids as well, all looking ready to kill.

The last image was of a dark hallway, a bridge illuminated by sparks from what appeared to be a factory on either side of the recorder. Up in front on a black throne stood a figure in dark purple robes, a grey battle mask upon it's face. The last part of the recording was an audio recording of the deep

and terrifying voice of the figure.

_"Welcome to my Empire, Revan."_

Bastila felt her blood turn to ice upon hearing that voice. A thousand bumps appeared on her pale skin, she shook as if she felt a chill in the air. A warm hand on her should was the only thing that kept the Jedi from bolting from the archives.

The Jedi turned to see Revan looking at her with concern in her eyes. Bastila felt the Sith's hand wrap around her own, squeezing reassuringly.

Revan stepped forward, releasing Bastila's hand, and turning off the holo-recording. Bastila's eyes sunk to the floor, a great revelation had just been discovered. The Sith, greatest enemy of the Jedi and the Republic, once thought to be dead, were alive. Their continued existence could explain everything, the Mandalorian Wars, Revan and Malak's disappearance into uncharted regions, and their returning views on conquering. The Jedi's eyes widened when she realized that the Sith had probably ordered Revan to use the Star Forge to further their cause. A pair of fingers hooked under Bastila's chin, pulling her gaze up to meet that of the unmasked Revan.

"Bastila?" Revan asked concerned, the Jedi realized she must have been calling her name a few times before. Shaking her head the Jedi, took a shaky breath, the feeling of coldness hadn't left her.

"They are the True Sith then?" Bastila asked, the former Jedi before her nodded grimly. The grey-eyed woman took a shaky breath, her stance was unsteady, Revan placed her hands on Bastila's shoulders to support her. "How many?" The faint Jedi asked.

"Billions." Revan replied, her gaze hard as stone. "All are practically immortal, their lifespans lengthened, though a lightsaber or blaster can still end them." Revan supplied, trying to give a light of hope.

"How long before they're ready to invade the Republic?" Bastila asked, her grey eyes brimmed with tears. Revan met her gaze, wiping away the moisture in eyes.

"Without the Star Forge, anywhere between one to three centuries. And if we unite the galaxy, we can launch a surprise attack on their capital planet and slay their emperor, destroy their cities and shipyards." Revan rambled, a vicious tone embedded in her voice, sounding almost...bloodthirsty to the Jedi.

"You'll kill everyone of them?" Bastila asked somewhat fearfully, Revan stopped and looked at her, no evidence of anger in her green eyes.

"No, I won't." Revan said, her voice low and somber. "Trying to exterminate the Sith is what got us here." The Sith Empress said wearily, her head dipped in shame.

"If we attack the True Sith with the intention of exterminating them, then we are all prone to fall to the Dark Side. As well as repeat history." Revan said, her hands gripping a nearby rail. "In the Great Hyperspace War, the Chancellor of the Republic decided to destroy the Sith once and for all, in order to end the threat, the Jedi offering support from a non-public view. However, a separate faction of Sith escaped the slaughter and fled into uncharted regions in search of refuge." The Sith said, disgust evident in her voice.

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" Bastila asked, Revan turning and regarding her, smiling the Sith leaned forward and ran her fingers over the crevice of the Jedi's chin.

"Have faith my Apprentice, I've had time to think about this." Revan said, smirking hollowly. Bastila stared at Revan with a stony glare.

"How does the Star Forge come into this? And why are you so afraid of it?" Bastila asked, the darkest truth was revealed, nothing else would be kept from her. Revan tensed at the question, before sighing exhaustedly.

"The Star Forge's use of both living and inanimate materials played a cost on the original Rakatans." Revan said, her voice beginning to grow dark, meeting Bastila's gaze, the Sith continued. "The station soon began to feed on the Rakatans, and soon their own species was driven to extinction by the feeding of the Star Forge."

The Jedi and Sith stood in a deep and dreaded silence, the former taking on the full weight of the Machine. It's power was great, but if Revan had been too overconfident, it would have consumed her entire fleet. Revan replaced the Mandalorian mask upon he face with a sharp clasp as the air sealed itself. Turning towards Bastila, Revan nodded towards the elevator, swiftly departing the archives, the Jedi reluctantly and silently following.

-Star Forge

As the _Sovereign_ docked with the Star Forge, Bastila felt an immense sphere of dark energy enclose the ship. Shaking her head, Bastila followed Revan as the pair ventured through the Sovereign, the former trying to shake the feeling that hovered over her.

The Master and Apprentice veered through the ship's interior, dodging crewmen as they headed towards the docking bay. The Jedi noticed several crew members repairing anything they could, their effort and stamina were remarkable.

Entering the hangar bay, Bastila stopped cold, the silver surface of the station visible from beyond the hangar bay's ray shields. The Jedi felt something clutch her heart, as if to tear it from her chest. Along with the physical effect the Star Forge had on her, Bastila felt the immense dark energies push against her mind.

_Feed._

Bastila tried to close off her mind, throwing up her mental barriers to keep the station's living energy out. The station's consciousness didn't stop, however, it pushed deeper into Bastila's mind, searching for something.

_Where is it?_

It asked, Bastila not knowing what it was asking for.

_WHERE IS IT?_

The Star Forge roared, Bastila summoned what remained of her mental shielding and threw everything she had at the presence in her mind.

'Leave me.' Bastila ordered, the dark presence leaving her mind abruptly.

Opening her eyes, Bastila noted she was still standing, and no time had appeared to have passed. However, the Jedi sensed Revan's eyes on her.

"Is there something wrong Master?" Bastila asked nonchalantly, a low chuckled echoed from Revan's mask.

"For one, you're a terrible liar." The Sith said, her tone solemn and sober. "Second, I felt what happened to you, the Star Forge tried to communicate with you." Bastila lowered her head in silent acknowledgement.

The Jedi felt Revan's gloved hand squeeze her shoulder gently, Bastila pulling out of her embrace, refusing to meet her gaze. The Sith was silent for several moments, either shocked, amused, or confused Bastila couldn't say, nor did she really care to find out. She was sick of the Sith having all the answers, herself feeling like a fool in her presence.

After several tense moments, Revan strode towards a small freighter on the other side of the hangar bay, Bastila reluctantly following. The Jedi stepped up the ramp and followed the Sith through the ship to the cockpit, Revan sitting down in the pilot's seat and activating the ship. Bastila silently sat down in the copilot's seat, remaining deathly silent. Silence was the only form of communication transpiring between the two as the freighter flew from the Sovereign and towards the Star Forge.

Bastila's fingers gripped the the synthleather seat as the Freighter flew into the mouth of the giant space station. The skeletal hangar reminding Bastila of a corpse.

Even as the ship touched down, Bastila couldn't shake the feeling of apprehensiveness that held her in it's grasp. The Jedi steeled herself, however, following Revan as the latter strode out of the ship.

As the Jedi's foot touched the floor of the station, she internally cringed. It felt alive, even through it was metal, Bastila could feel rhythms going through the panels like the station had a beating heart.

"Bastila." A stern voice called, the Jedi looked up to see Revan regarding her impatiently. She looked back down to the floor, took a deep breath, and with great reluctance, Bastila followed her master into the belly of the metallic beast that was the Star Forge.

Bastila followed Revan as the pair marched through the Star Forge, the Jedi never once losing her anxiety. Even the inside of the ship was skeletal to her, the support beams looking like ribs, the light dim and lacking, the structures feeling decrepit and twisted. Bastila felt that perhaps she was too paranoid, but the feeling the station gave off frightened her to the core. Revan never once said anything, or even acknowledged her presence.

The Jedi felt her legs grow stiff and slow as the walking continued, her control over the force making her feel claustrophobic as the dark energies of the Star Forge pushed down on her. The Jedi fell to her knees, all strength left her body as her consciousness was invaded.

"Revan!" Bastila gasped, before her mind was consumed in black.

_Feed_

_Feed _

_The Star Forge cried, it's full weight pushing into Bastila's mind, her defense shattered against the Station's might._

**_FEED_**

_Bastila tried to consulate her mental training into an adequate defense, her attempts meeting no ends to the pressure on her mind. Suddenly, the weight that had seemed hell-bent on consuming the Jedi's mind, switched it's intentions, seemingly probing her consciousness. _

_"Where is it?" the station asked, the Jedi having no answer, instead focusing on trying to drive the probe from her mind. _

_**"WHERE IS IT!"**__ The station demanded, Bastila throwing all her mental strength at the opponent in her mind. A stalemate seemed to ensue, the station relenting it's invading of Bastila's mind, instead opting to press on her consciousness. Bastila in turn, relented her efforts to drive the consciousness out of her mind. _

_"Where is it?" The Star Forge, it's form appearing as a dark cloud in Bastila's mind. _

_"Where is what?" Bastila asked, her confusion plainly obvious. _

_"The other, the one we can't reach." The Star Forge said, it's voice in Bastila's mind sounding like a thousand-man chorus speaking in sync with each other. _

_"Who? Revan?" Bastila asked, a deep rumbling voiced the answer wrong. _

_"No." The Star Forge boomed, Bastila steeling herself. "The one that shields itself from us. The one that is shrouded in grey." The chorus that represented the Star Forge said, it's voice trying to drown Bastila in it's shadow. _

_"I know of no one of whom you speak." Bastila stated, the voice rumbled, displeased. _

_"Then, you shall sate our hunger." The Star Forge growled, it's presence once again asserting itself over Bastila's consciousness. The Jedi threw all of her combative mental abilities at the Star Forge, barely slowing it. Bastila was being drowned in darkness, the black thoughts consuming her, feeding from her. _

"Bastila!"_ A voice shouted, the Jedi opened her grey eyes, rising from the darkness that tried to end her. A red/grey light descended into her mind, wrapping _

_around Bastila and giving her strength, the dark of the Star Forge bleeding away. The Jedi was once again freed from the Forge's black chains. _

-_Ebon Hawk_

Awaking with a gasp, Bastila flailed her arms around, trying to swim from the dark ink she thought she was in. Two hands wrapped around the Jedi's wrists restraining them. Bastila screamed, white lights blinding her sensitive eyes.

"Bastila, calm down!" A powerful, if frantic, voice said. Bastila felt herself slow, her arms slowly and gently let go, the Jedi's eyes focusing on an un-masked Revan who stood before her with concern in her eyes . The grey-eyed woman went lax, Revan's soothing touch relaxing her. Bastila was vaguely aware that they were in the freighter's medical bay, or at least it's rendition of a med bay.

"What happened?" Bastila asked, the Sith shooting her a look of confusion.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one asking that question, Bast?" Revan asked in a lighthearted matter, Bastila wasn't amused.

"I'm serious Revan." Bastila deadpanned, Revan's smirk vanished, her eyes holding something dark in them. The Sith ran a hand through her black hair, not too keen to answer. The Jedi shot her a look and Revan lowered her head in defeat.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Jedi." Revan quipped, Bastila smirked a little before her expression hardened once more.

"Alright," Revan began, trying to find the words. "As you know, the Star Forge is a living station, it's power fueled by a star." Revan continued, Bastila nodding for her to continue. "Well, the Rakatans, who built the Star Forge, were not the most paragon of races. They were in fact, quite cruel and had a superiority complex, thinking themselves as gods in comparison to the rest of the galaxy." The Sith stopped, meeting Bastila's eyes with her own.

"With me so far?" Revan asked.

"Yes." Bastila confirmed, nodding. "Go on."

"The Star Forge was built in most part by the slaves of the Rakatans. The bastards worked their slaves to death, the station feeding upon their hate and anger." Revan continued, her voice tightening in anger. "Ironically, the Rakatans would be eradicated by the very station that was to build an army to conquer the galaxy." The Sith finished, a heavy silence filling the air.

"If it's so dangerous, then why are you using the Star Forge?" Bastila asked, Revan turned to face her, her expression one of bitter admittance.

"Because of the True Sith." Revan deadpanned, the Jedi meeting the Sith's gaze, unbelieving. "You've seen their empire Bastila! They can be ready to strike within the next hundred years." The Empress of the Sith said firmly, trying not to lose control of her anger. "Look, I don't like using the Star Forge, but it's a tool to help further my goals: to stop the True Sith."

Bastila met Revan's gaze with a steely glare of her own. The Jedi sat up in the bed, the intensity behind her gaze would have frightened most beings. Sighing, Bastila turned her gaze to the floor, the Star Forge's invasion of her consciousness still present in her mind.

"Do not let confidence in your own abilities cloud your judgement, Revan." Bastila said scathingly. "You are wiser than most would guess, being less than thirty and prepared to let loose the killing blow onto the Republic's neck. So heed my words when I warn you to not under estimate the Star Forge, it can very well consume you." The Jedi finished, looking up, surprised to see Revan smiling warmly. The Sith pushing off the wall of the med bay and standing by Bastila's side, a warm hand cupping her cheek.

"I know of these dangers Bastila, I only use the Star Forge as a strategic and military tool for conquest. As soon as the True Sith have been defeated and their Empire shattered, I will destroy the station, so it can never be used again." Revan promised, Bastila not needing the force to know that her new Master meant what she said.

"Was this all a test then?" The Jedi asked, Revan chuckled in-humorously.

"Well, I didn't expect the Star Forge to latch on to you in such a way, but yes. I brought you to the station to asses your resistance to the dark side." Revan said, letting the statement hang in the air. "You passed with flying colors." The Sith finished, kissing Bastila on the temple.

Bastila laughed with Revan, it had been years since she had just sat back and shared a laugh with a loved one. The Jedi let a smile linger on her face, Revan standing from the bed side and stepping through the doorway.

"Where are you off to?" Bastila asked, Revan already gone. Shaking her head, the Jedi stood from the bed and followed, finding the Sith on the bridge, punching in codes for a hyperspace jump. Bastila set herself down in the copilot seat, noticing the coordinates would be taking them to Alderaan.

"We are going to the negotiations on Alderaan." Revan answered, the question long forgotten by the Jedi. "Might as well go under a peaceful guise, so as not to spook the delegates." The Sith said, chuckling lightly.

Revan punched in a few more codes and then turned towards Bastila. "Ready to go, Princess?" The Sith asked, the Jedi thinking of the Star Forge light years behind them.

"Give the order, Master." Bastila said, playfully winking. Revan smirked and pulled the throttle, the view from the cockpit filling with streaked stars.

**Author's Note-**

**Yeah, I'm feeling better as this is out before this Friday, partially because I had a free window to work on this, partially because I knew I had to get this out before the weekend. **

**Also the next chapter, which will either be a bit on character development or the negotiations on Alderaan, I'm trying to decide at this point.**

**As for the Star Forge, in the sources I read, which are Wiki's so they're probably not too reliable, they all state that Revan was very weary of the Star Forge, not entering it for fear of losing himself. Of course this is story is not canon, but it was an element that I haven't seen in fanfiction in which the Star Forge is viewed as this evil thing, well at least not in Dark Side fics. **

**I do feel this chapter is kinda disorganized and wobbly, mostly because I was writing certain bits without really having a rough draft in mind, but hey, it's out. **

**Storywise, things are going to start slowing down, more emphasis on Revan's mission to strike at the True Sith and more of Bastila's training, the end of this story will be the battle on Dromund Kaas. **

**Sorry if I've upset any of you, but I have tried to get this out as soon as possible, spending the latter writing processes of editing this. **

**Hope you enjoyed**

**-ArgoGladius**


	9. Alderaan

Chapter IX- Alderaan

In the _Ebon Hawk_, Bastila Shan was seated on the floor of the ship's living quarters, meditating. The Jedi wore new robes, a cream colored tunic that covered her whole form, splitting into separate strips of cloth that covered her legs, but allowed movement. The robe had brown armor covering the Jedi's torso, forearms, and shins. While one couldn't tell from simply observing, the robes was actually very comfortable, unlike most Jedi robes that were rough on the skin. The robe was completed with a hood left unused by the Jedi, a lightsaber on her belt completing the image.

Bastila sat with her legs crossed, all utterly silent, save for her breathing but even that was subdued in her trance-like state. Despite her meditative stance, inside the Jedi was in turmoil. Bastila was very anxious about the negotiations soon to ensue, a peace talk that would most likely end with the Republic's imminent surrender, and banishment of the Jedi from the galactic community. On one side Bastila knew the Republic should be reformed, if only a partial change. On the other side, Shan had been raised by the Jedi order and by that extension, by the Galactic Republic, it was quite the predicament she was in.

The Jedi opened her grey eyes, her meditation interrupted by the intensity of her thoughts. Sighing in frustration, Bastila stood up from her seated position on the floor, striding over to her bunk and laying down upon it. While the bed itself was sturdy, Bastila couldn't help but be put off by the scent of the soldiers who usually rested in these beds.

As the Jedi stared at the bottom of the bunk above her, her lithe fingers brushed the collar that circled her neck. Despite her protests, Revan had told to keep her collar on during negotiations. The Jedi had argued that it would only be seen as the Sith's intentions for all the Republic. Revan remained adamant, claiming to be doing it for Bastila, though the Jedi remained skeptical. To wear a slave collar during a negotiation felt degrading, as well as humiliating, Bastila had been a hero after all, and to have her appear as a slave was a blow to the Jedi's pride.

Bastila's musings stopped as she felt another presence enter the room. Not even needing a visual confirmation, Bastila knew it was Revan, the only sentient being on the ship besides herself.

"Let me guess: you felt my emotions across the bond?" Bastila asked, turning to see Revan in her robes and smirking.

"Partially, but I came to make sure you were ready, we'll be landing in about twenty minutes." Revan said, leaning against the door frame, her face falling into a more solemn expression. Bastila noticed the change, and it worried her.

"Something wrong?" The Jedi asked, Revan's eyes flickered up to her, the Sith's expression was indeterminable.

"I have a few things on mind." Revan replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Mostly from your end." Bastila hung her head, she was really getting irritated by Revan's prying.

"Why peer into my mind if it's just an annoyance to you?" Bastila asked, anger at the edge of her voice. Revan detached herself from the wall, striding across the floor to stand before the Jedi.

"I never said that it annoyed me, besides I think that 'annoyance' is more of what you feel than what I do." Revan said, smiling faintly. Bastila felt herself want to lash out, but reigned in her anger, trying to keep a balance in her emotions.

"Apologies, Master. I am just anxious about the negotiations." Bastila said, doing her best to keep her bond blocked on her end. Revan nodded, though her eyes never left Bastila's.

"As well as frustrated that you are to wear your slave collar." Revan stated, literally reading the Jedi emotions flawlessly. Bastila felt herself fume in anger again, ready to growl a witty comeback, but stopped short.

"Yes." Was all the Jedi could muster without lashing out. Bastila lowered her gaze to the floor in shame. She had been a Jedi, and now look at her, reduced to whining like a child.

Bastila felt Revan kneel before her, grasping the Jedi by her shoulders, a gloved hand gingerly brushing her face. The Jedi leaned into the touch, no longer alienated to it. Bastila felt Revan's other hand reach around her back and pull her into an embrace. The Jedi surrendered to gentle pulling into the Sith's arms, vaguely aware of a hand running through her brown hair. Bastila felt herself encompassed by Revan's warm body, a sensation of peace settling over her.

"I know this will feel degrading and humiliating." Revan said, her voice low and soothing as she ran her gloved fingers through Bastila's hair. "But keep in mind, I have a plan Princess, and there is a motive behind your discomfort at the negotiations. Take heart at the fact that I don't plan to do this to you often." Revan said quietly, Bastila breathing in slowly and quietly, completely at ease in the Sith's embrace.

"Yes Master." Bastila replied, placing her lips on Revan's tanned cheek. The former Jedi breaking of the embrace and standing from the bed, straightening her robes.

"Do I look presentable?" Bastila asked Revan as the latter donned her mask.

"Unbelievably so, my dear." Revan said, the electronic tone of the mask sending a thrill through Bastila's spine. "Now come on, we need to land this freighter." Revan said, marching through the door, Bastila smiled then quickly followed.

The Master and Apprentice entered the cockpit, taking their respective seats. Bastila sat down, looking beyond the glass to see the beautiful planet below. Alderaan looked to be a truly tranquil paradise, with large bodies of blue water, with green forests and plains to accent them. Never in Bastila's short life as a Jedi, had she ever visited the epicenter of the Republic foundation. Now, Bastila couldn't help but find a bitter sense of irony in the situation, she had never been to the planet as Jedi, but now she was here as a Sith Apprentice.

The Hawk descended into the planet's atmosphere, their course taking them to a lush valley. A silver acropolis stood at the end of the ravine, it's buildings reflecting the sun's light. The small freighter flew over lush plains, wind blowing the edges of grass lightly, giving the illusion of flowing green sea.

The_ Ebon Hawk_ flew unhindered to a landing pad on the capitol building. Bastila and Revan stood from their respective seats, the latter powering the ship down and exiting the cockpit. Bastila straightened her tunic and armor, making sure her Lightsaber was at her belt before following her master through the interior of the freighter. At the ramp Revan stopped, Bastila stood beside her mentally preparing herself for either a peaceful solution to the war, or a desperate escape off planet.

The ramp of the _Hawk _lowered, Bastila was temporarily blinded by the light reflecting off the ground. The Jedi's eyes adapted quickly, able to make out the shapes of the Alderaan Royal guard, as well as the weapons in their hands. Bastila watched as Revan descended the Hawk's ramp, with perfect posture and confidence in her stride. The Jedi hesitated for a moment, before following the Sith, endeavoring to copy Revan's confidence.

Bastila slowed when a Alderaan Guard stepped in front of Revan's path, his face clean shaven and hard like rock. The Sith stopped, shifting her weight on her left leg, crossing her arms.

"By order of the Royal Family of Alderaan, you are ordered to surrender your weapons and submit to Republic enforce-" the soldier began, stuttering to a stop when Revan removed her mask and smiled brightly.

"Please Commander," Revan said, her voice a low and fluid. "I assure you that we are here with peaceful intentions. If I wanted to force a treaty on you, or intended to conquer Alderaan, I would have brought my fleet." The Sith said, the Captain obviously caught off guard at Revan's appearance. Catching himself, the Captain's expression hardened, regaining his composure.

The Captain coughed. "Very well, ma'am, I do hope this war ends swiftly." The Commander and the other guards stood to the side, letting Revan and Bastila pass.

Upon entering the Capitol building, Bastila felt the interior had a mixture of a palace and elements of what the senate building resembled on Corusant. The Jedi followed Revan as they strode down the halls, passing by guards who either glared or blanched at the sight of them.

The Master and Apprentice then entered the negotiations room, Bastila stood still and examined the large room, covered with rich drapes and tapestries, all with the Republic crest on them. In the center of the room sat a circular table, made of a dark wood. Seated at the table wan an elderly human male, a female Twi'lek whether she was the man's assistant or body guard, Bastila wasn't sure. The other negotiator that stood around the table was Master Zhar, his expression calm and relaxed.

Revan strode forward, her steps audible in the rather spacious room, the negotiator's eyes snapping towards the new comers. Bastila averted her gaze to the floor when she felt Zhar's eyes on her, no doubt shooting holes in her head. The former Jedi seemed to have hesitated too long, as Revan snapped her fingers as indication for Bastila to step forward. The Sith Empress leading the Apprentice to a seat, and letting her settle in.

"Revan." The human male said, he like the guard before was unprepared to gaze upon the Sith's unexpected beauty. The man stood up and held out his hand, Revan taking it and shaking firmly. "I am Tol Cressa, Supreme Chancellor of the Republic." Cressa said with strong bering and prestige in his stance.

"Pleasure, Chancellor." Revan said with a charming smile, Cressa nodding brusquely, before gesturing to the Twi'lek behind him.

"This is Cultria, my body guard." Cressa said, eyeing the lightsabers on Revan and Bastila's belts. "I hope she is not required for this negotiation." Cressa said nervously, shooting a glance at Zhar who stood passively with a neutral glare aimed at the Sith.

"As do I, Chancellor." Revan said earnestly, sitting down across from Cressa and his bodyguard.

"Finally, we have Master Zhar. " Creasa said, nodding in the Jedi Master's direction. "Though, I doubt you two need much of an introduction." Cressa finished, sitting down as Zhar looked between Bastila and Revan, a scrutinizing gaze on his face. Finally, the Jedi Master's hard expression fell into his natural neutral expression.

"Welcome Revan." Zhar said, nodding at the Sith Lord, not even looking at Bastila. "I will be honest, I was caught off guard when you allowed myself and the rest of the Jedi Council to escape after our engagement." Zhar said honestly, his tone respectful towards the former Jedi.

"I aim for peace, Master Zhar." Revan said, sitting down in her seat, Bastila following her action remaining silent. "At this point, if this war continues, more people will needlessly die."

"You have an interesting viewpoint for a Sith." The Chancellor's bodyguard, Cultria, said spitefully.

"Cultria be silent!" Cressa hissed, his face pale. "Forgive my bodyguard Lady Revan, she sometimes speaks out of turn." Cressa apologized, placing a firm hand on the Twi'lek's shoulder and forcing her down into her seat. The Twi'lek wouldn't submit however, ripping out of Cressa's grip and glaring at Revan.

"No, I won't remain silent!" Cultria declared, her eyes filled with anger. "The blood of millions is still wet on your hands monster!" Cultria seethed, pointing an accusing finger at the seat Sith Empress.

"Cultria, please. I urge caution and cessation of hostile-" Master Zhar began, but the Twi'lek wouldn't stop.

"What's wrong with you, Jedi?" Don't you remember Telos IV? The millions who died on that planet thanks to this piece of Sith shit!?" Cultria cried, with a bang, Bastila was on her feet with a hand on her lightsaber, Revan's hand clamped on her wrist, restraining her. Reluctantly, the Sith's apprentice sat down, scowling at the Twi'lek.

Silence enveloped the room, everyone's eyes were on Revan, who sat in silence, her hood hiding her expression in shadow. After a few tense seconds, the Sith rose from her seat slowly, Master Zhar gripped his lightsaber anxiously, his dark eyes on Revan. Cultria gulped as the Sith glared at her from under her hood, the hardened soldier intimidated by a look. The Twi'lek stood her ground however, even as Revan's glare intensified.

After a few moments, Cultria again spat at the Sith lord. "Do you even deny it?" The Twi'lek asked scathingly, sea-green eyes peered at her under the Sith's black hood.

"I won't deny responsibility." Revan said solemnly.

"You see? She doesn't even-" Cultria began only for the Sith to cut her off with a look once more.

"However, I wasn't the one who gave the order to fire at the planet." The Sith deadpanned, Cultria's facial features forming into one of disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Tol Cressa demanded, rising from his seat.

"Exactly as I said, I wasn't the one who destroyed Telos IV, Malak was the one who ordered it." The Sith deadpanned, the Chancellor looking between her and Master Zhar who's expression was shadowed. "I ordered Malak to await reinforcements, convince the people of Telos to surrender peacefully. Instead, Malak used this opportunity to test the loyalty of Admiral Karath." Revan continued, her tone growing dark. "And now, neither of them live."

Both Republic representatives gasped at the news, even Zhar who had remained stoic throughout the introductions thus far was visibly effected. Bastila felt powerful waves of anger flow through the force bond she shared with Revan, the Apprentice sending calming, positive waves across the bond. The Sith exhaled a sharp breath before falling into the chair, her expression dark and glowering.

"Let's get these negotiations over with, the longer we stay here the longer we're at war." Revan growled, Cressa and Zhar exchanging a glance before the Jedi Master reluctantly nodded. Tol Cressa turned towards Revan, an expression of defeat on his face.

"Name your terms, Lady Revan."

"I want the Republic's unconditional surrender of power across the galaxy, as well as it's active military to stand down, but not to disband." Revan said, laying down her terms. Bastila watched as Cressa and Zhar's expressions seemed to tighten with every word spoken, Cultria sat in her seat, unmoving, looking almost catatonic as she stared at the table's edge. "As well with that, all the Senate's concerns and opinions will be submitted to me, and all military forces placed under my command." Revan finished, her green eyes searching the face of Cressa and Zhar, the human's face was hollow and thin, as if he were starving from this war. The Jedi Master seemed discontent but said nothing.

"Do you except these terms?" Revan asked, Cressa nodding submissively, Zhar looking indecisive. "Master Zhar, I need your approval." The Sith said somewhat impatiently.

"Before these terms are accepted, may I ask a question?" Zhar asked respectfully, Revan nodding her consent. "What will happen to the Jedi Order?" Zhar asked, his voice calm, but his eyes holding shade of nervousness in them.

Revan glanced up, the green eyes that Bastila always thought were beautiful and peaceful looked like a violent tempest. The Sith lord stood from her seat, reaching into her robes as Cressa blanched once more. Revan pulled out a data disk and used the force to levitate it over to the Jedi master across from her.

"My only request is that the Jedi relocate to their ancient home world of Tython. That disk contains information on the hyperspace lane to it and how to access it." Revan explained, sitting down in her seat, Zhar looking over the disk with curiosity.

"If you don't mind me asking, why would you of all people spare the Jedi?" Cressa asked with questioning look.

"As it is, I have no quarrel with the Jedi." Revan stated simply, examining the woodwork of the table. "Besides, killing them would be counter productive to my plans."

"And what are your plans?" Cultria asked, Cressa shooting her a warning look. Revan looked up, her eyes cold.

"Peace." Revan said simply, the three servants of the Republic looking at each other helplessly.

"What do you-" Cultria began, only to be cut off by a look by Revan.

"Let me explain." Revan ordered, standing from her seat. "While the Jedi and Republic see me as a threat, I never intended for war on my return." Revan continued, beginning to pace around the table slowly.

"Then what was your intention on your side of this war?" Zhar asked, not claiming Revan was the start of the war.

"Before I reveal my intentions, I think it best that I show you what I found in uncharted regions." Revan said, pulling another disk from her robes and placing it on to the holoprojector in the center of the table.

"What is it?" Cultria asked, the Sith giving her a sharp look.

"A threat more powerful than anything the Republic or Jedi have faced in a millennia." Revan said, the recording starting. "The True Sith Empire."

Bastila knew the recording already, so instead if watching it again, she studied the reactions of the occupants of the negotiation. Tol Cressa's expression ranged from surprise to horror, Cultria's mirrored his. Zhar Lestin on the other hand didn't appear surprised by the recording, if anything, it looked like his worst fears had been realized. Revan remained stoic on the outside, but thanks to the force bond, Bastila could feel her determination to best the True Sith, even if she had to destroy the Republic.

The recording ended, silence heavy in the room as Revan retrieved the disk and marched back to her seat. Cressa and Zhar looked between each other, Bastila didn't know what they were thinking, but she could guess. Before Cressa could come to a decision, his body guard stood up, glaring daggers at Revan.

"How do we know this recording is real, and not something you crafted to trick us?" Cultria sneered, Bastila starting to rise from her seat, only for Revan to stop her with a look.

"Cultria, I know you don't trust me, I wouldn't either. Though if you actually listened to my terms, then you'd already realize whether this is a trick or not, it's a choice between war and peace." Revan said cooly, her green eyes as cold as ice. Cultria gulped and sat down, Cressa rising from his seat and meeting Revan's gaze.

"Lady Revan, in light of the recent evidence presented, I ask for you to give us details for your future plans to deal with the Sith threat, and your plans after they have been defeated." Cressa asked, his eyes falling to his clenched hands in anxiety of the situation. Revan nodded, standing from her seat once more and handing a datapad to the Chancellor.

"For the moment, my immediate plans are to begin growing and replicating as much food as we can, when the war comes we need to be ready for a long conflict. As for the Military forces, conscripts for any available soldiers must be put up, neutral planets will need to contribute as well." Revan listed off, crossing her her arms, as she paced back and forth behind Bastila's chair. "Any spare resources will go into weapons, ships, and vehicles. Stockpiling of medical supplies will be required."

"When are the Sith expected to invade?" Cultria asked, Revan kept pacing, resting a hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"Three centuries is when they'll be ready, though in theory it could be as little as a four decades. So, we need to hit them first" Revan replied, turning towards the table and planting her hands firmly on the wood. "I need your answer Chancellor."

Tol Cressa looked indecisive as he seemed to consider all that Revan offered as her terms. The man ran a hand through his greyed black hair, sighing wearily.

"If the Jedi Order is granted amnesty and protection, and no one else suffers, than I will surrender my powers to you until the True Sith have been eliminated." Cressa said, walking around the table and standing before the former Jedi. "But heed my words Revan," Cressa growled as he continued. "If you go back on your word, or if this evidence of the Sith proves false, I shall personally lead all the soldiers the Republic has at it's disposal to slay you." The Chancellor edged out, his hand shooting out. Revan looked down at the hand before looking back at Cressa.

"I need to hear Zhar's approval before we agree on anything." Revan said, turning her upper body towards the seated Jedi Master. Zhar looked up at Revan, mild surprise on his face. The Jedi Master stood from his seat and strode over to Revan and Cressa, standing before the former Jedi.

"While the situation is not ideal, and the terms unfavorable, in this time of crisis, we need to stand together." Zhar said, before sticking his hand out towards Revan. "As long as you prove your sincerity Revan, the Jedi will stand behind you."

"Thank you Master Zhar, I'm glad we could have a peaceful resolution." Revan said, turning towards Tol Cressa and shaking his hand as well. "With your permission Chancellor, I would like to go over logistics and details." Revan finished.

"Of course, please have a seat." Cressa said, as he walked back to his own seat. Revan turned to Bastila who had been silent up until this point.

"Bastila you may leave, these details are going to take awhile. Go and find a peaceful place to meditate, I'll signal you when we're done." Revan said, squeezing the younger woman's hand.

"Thank you Master." Bastila bowed, turning to leave the meeting.

Bastila walked out of the negotiation chambers, glad to be out of the hot and tense space. The young woman strode through the capitol building, nodding at guards who tensely returned her nod, but continued to watch her wearily.

Bastila eventually found herself out on a veranda, the view overlooking the whole valley. The former Jedi Padawan sighed in contentment as the soft breeze of the valley ran through her hair, cooling her skin from the heat of the chambers she was formerly in. The sound of footsteps alerted her to the presence of another individual entering the veranda.

"May I join you Bastila?" The quiet and raspy voice of Zhar Lestin asked.

"Of course Zhar." Bastila replied, calling the Jedi by his first name without his title feeling foreign on her tongue. The scarlet Twi'lek standing next to Bastila, his hands clasped behind his back. The two stood in silence for several moments, watching and enjoying to peaceful beauty of Alderaan.

"May I ask why you are wearing a slave collar?" Zhar asked, the tranquility lost as Bastila touched the metal collar that was formed to fit her neck.

"Revan didn't just want me as her apprentice, her greatest fear was that I would betray her." Bastila began, seeing no reason to lie or diverge the conversation. "Her motives are still unclear to me, but she made me her slave so I would be infallibly loyal to her and only her."

Zhar raised the Twi'lek equivalent of an eyebrow, before turning back towards the view before them. "I suppose there are stranger things in this galaxy." Zhar lamented, shrugging casually, surprising Bastila with his calm take on the situation.

"You're not going to try and convince me to rejoin the Jedi Order?" Bastila asked, the Jedi Master beside her chuckled lightly.

"In all fairness, it was really our fault that you came into Revan's clutches at all." Zhar said, a sad smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Bastila asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

The Twi'lek Jedi sighed wearily, obviously ashamed to speak on the matter. "Master Vrook Lamar as you know was proud, and as the Padawan's label him, 'grumpy'. As this war pushed the Republic to the edge, he became exceedingly rash and impatient, wanting a quick and decisive solution to the war as opposed to well planned one." Master Zhar said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So, it was partially his fault that I was captured?" Bastila asked, her thoughts drifting back to when she dueled the deceased Jedi Master.

"Partially." Zhar replied, his gaze locked on the valley. "Though, I doubt he had to foresight to see the mission failing and you lost to us."

"I suppose I lacked the foresight as well." Bastila said, her gaze falling to the metallic rail before her. "None of us were conscious about the possibility of the scenario being a trap."

"All of your thoughts were focused on capturing Revan?" Zhar asked, turning his crimson gaze towards the former Jedi.

Bastila nodded, "Yes." she admitted tapping a lean finger on the rail. "Not to mention her mental powers with the force."

"Mental?" Zhar asked, a curious expression on his face. Bastila hesitated answering, as this alliance was new and she had no idea what the Jedi's motives were.

"She has powerful control over all aspects of the force." Bastila said vaguely, watching as the sun slowly made it's way to the horizon.

"Ah, I see." Zhar said nodding, turning his gaze once more over to the horizon. "You have a connection to her." The Jedi deduced, Bastila's eyes widening before scolding herself for keeping her thoughts and emotions open to all with force sensitivity.

"Yes, we have a powerful force bond." Bastila said, smiling lightly as another breeze of wind caught her hair, carrying the strands in it's stream. "I have never felt so happy and content in my whole life." The young woman admitted.

"As I can see, I am glad to see you are being treated well by Revan." Master Zhar said, placing a warm hand on Bastila's shoulder. "You truly are the only thing keeping her in balance." The Jedi said, the Apprentice's delicate face scrunching in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Bastila asked, facing the Jedi Master.

"I may not be knowledgeable in companionship, but even I can tell that you are the most precious gem in the galaxy to Revan." Zhar said sincerely. "If I did not know any better, I would say you are the only one keeping her from falling into the arms of the Darkside." The Jedi Master said, turning on the veranda and departing.

"Thank you Master Zhar." Bastila said, the Jedi in question turning and smiling at her.

"No, thank you Bastila. For without you, there may not have been peace." The Jedi said, turning and departing through the door.

Bastila smiled and turned back towards the horizon, the world glowing orange as the mountains eclipsed the sun. So much had changed, and they hadn't even begun on the path that would grant peace to the galaxy. Whatever happened the former Jedi wanted to be by Revan's side, to an end or a beginning, as long they were together.

Author's note-

Hey, sorry for the delay, work and personal affairs have piled up on my me these last few weeks, and working on this chapter has been hell due to time constraints.

Now, here comes the big decision, do I continue this story or leave it? I want to continue this story, but it'll take a awhile to get back to it do to more work. For instance, no new chapter for a at least after May 10.

Also, if I continue this story, the title is likely to change "Hope for the Galaxy" is a working title, and will focus more on Revan's uniting of the galaxy, and preparing for the Sith.

Now, please leave a review. I really need your input guys. PM me with suggestions, I need more momentum for this story.

May the Fourth be with you.

-ArgoGladius


	10. A Slight Detour

Chapter X- A Slight Detour

Revan stepped outside the negotiation chamber, glad to be out of the hot and stuffy room. Pinching the bridge of her nose, the Grey Jedi continued her pace trying to keep her consciousness alert. Opening her green eyes, Revan began to walk through the rich halls in her search for her apprentice.

Reaching out across their force bond, Revan found Bastila's presence on the veranda, alerting her that she was heading towards her general location.

As the former Jedi Knight roamed the empty halls, she became aware that it was night now, most people probably sleeping in warm and comfortable bed. Stifling a yawn, Revan continued down a hallway, nodding at a male guard who seemed hopped up on a stim-pack.

"Evening, Trooper." Revan greeted pleasently, the soldier returned a nod, blushing mildly. The former Jedi smirked to herself, while she was not attracted to men, it was rather...Cute to see their reactions to her, and a little bit flattering.

Turning a corner Revan stopped short and smiled at the sight before her. Bastila was leaning on the rail of the veranda, her form illuminated by the blazing blue moon of Alderaan. A light cool breeze filtered through the valley, catching a strand of Bastila's brown hair and twirling it in the wind. Revan drank in the site of Bastila, a woman finally broken out of the shell that had encased her since childhood.

"Enjoying the view Master?" Bastila asked slyly, turning around with a impish smile on her face. Revan smirked as she stepped forward, her left arm hooking around Bastila's waist and pulling her body against her own.

"More than you could image my Apprentice." Revan replied, her other hand caressing the other woman's cheek.

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit." Bastila responded slyly, leaning into the Grey Sith's touch.

"Well then, I'll just have to prove it to you." Revan said, placing a kiss on Bastila's temple. "Let's get back to the ship." The Empress said, Bastila nodding as she was led through the corridors to the landing pad.

As the Master and Apprentice approached the Ebon Hawk, Revan couldn't help but smile at the accomplishments on this day. The Republic would not only surrender it's power, but now the former Jedi could begin preparing for the inevitable war that lay ahead.

As Revan climbed to the top of the _Hawk_'s loading ramp and raised it, a sudden wave of lust overcame her. Grasping Bastila by the waist, the Force Master spun her apprentice around, claiming her luscious lips in her own. The younger woman's grey eyes widened in surprise before she relaxed, returning the kiss with as much passion as she could muster.

Revan broke the contact of their lips, shoving her apprentice against the bulkhead. The younger woman gasping sharply before the master silenced her by latching onto her lips once more. Bastila writhed as her master's hands massaged her chest and posterior, the labeled 'Sith's' tongue pushing past the younger woman's lips and into her mouth.

As the intensity of the passion increased, Revan picked up Bastila and carried her through the ship. The two lovers entered the ship quarters, the raven-haired woman dropping her prize onto one of the beds, climbing on top of her and straddling her. Revan stared into Bastila's eyes, green meeting grey as a thousand unspoken emotions raced between them. The Master pulled on the other woman's collar, pulling Bastila's face closer to her own, their noses touching affectionately.

"You're mine." Revan growled possessively, as she delicately caressed her apprentice's cheek.

"I am yours." Bastila responded to her master, smiling brightly. The younger woman gently grasped the hand that caressed her cheek, leaning into her master's touch. "Forever and always." Bastila finished, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Revan's, the two losing themselves to the pleasure they both craved.

- Jedi Enclave, Dantooine

As Jedi Master Zhar Lestin landed his fighter on the Enclave's landing pad. The Twi'lek steeled himself in preparation for the council that awaited his return and his information on the negotiations with Revan.

It was a few scarce hours before dawn, the Enclave decrepit, no Jedi was conscious at this hour. The Jedi climbed out of the small fighter and made his way through the silent enclave towards the council chambers. Striding up to the beige colored door, Zhar didn't break stride a the door opened.

Beyond the door revealed a large chamber where figures in robes stood, in a heated debate. As Zhar approached, the debate was silenced, the four Jedi Masters turned towards their subordinate. The icy glare of Master Artis was the only expression of displeasure amongst the council of Masters.

"Well?" The dark voice of Master Kreia asked, her pale sightless eyes glare in Zhar's direction. The Jedi sighed and lowered his gaze.

"Our worst suspicions have been confirmed." Zhar said in a low voice. "The True Sith Empire is indeed alive, and they're a preparing for their invasion."

Silence encompassed the council chambers, the Jedi Masters looking between each other with concerned glances. Artis seemed disinterested with the information, as she took a step closer to the Twi'lek, as if physically trying to intimidate him.

"And what of Revan?" Artis asked, Zhar hesitated before taking a deep breath.

"Revan has assumed control of the Republic, and we have sued for peace with her." Zhar said, once more the Council was silent, except for the venomous Artis.

"Have you lost all sense?" The silver-haired woman asked, ice blue eyes burning with hatred. "With Revan in control of Republic, the Jedi are doomed!" The Jedi Master yelled, shattering the delicate silence that encompassed the Enclave.

"Peace Artis." The small green form of Master Vandar said, turning his gaze towards Zhar. "Master Zhar, what were the exact terms of this treaty?"

"The terms were as such: The Republic is to give command of the military and navy over to Revan. All members of the Republic Senate are to send their concerns and requests to Revan to sort them out." Zhar listed, stopping and meeting the eyes of his fellow Jedi (save for Kreia). "As of the treaty, the Republic is allied with Revan's Empire and preparing to mobilize against the Sith in uncharted regions." Zhar finished, refusing to meet the eyes of Master Artis.

"What of Jedi Order? Is our fate determined?" Master Dorak asked, his voice slow and calm. The Twi'lek reached into his robes and pulled out the data disk that Revan had given him earlier, handing it to the Human Chronicler. "This disk contains coordinates to Tython, it seems the Revanchist has found a stable hyperspace lane." Zhar finished, his fellow Jedi all looking amongst themselves in amazement, all except one.

"It's a trap by the Force!" Artis said with much restrain in her voice. "She wants to round us up so she can destroy the Jedi once and for all." The female Jedi argued, trying to gain support.

"I agree with Artis." The dark and haunting voice of Kreia said. "It is likely a ruse to round up the Jedi, the data on the disk is likely falsified."

"You forget Master Kreia, I was at this audience. I sensed no deceit in her intentions or her guise." Zhar countered, mildly agitated by the outburst of Artis.

"Sith are the masters of lies, Revan **will** go back on her word." Artis argued, her restrained anger breaking through once more.

Master Vandar turned towards the Echani Jedi Master. "If you recall Artis, Revan was labeled Sith by you and Master Vrook upon her return to the galaxy, her actions would indicate she is otherwise. Her treatment of captured soldiers, as well as her government of conquered worlds shows that she does not follow the Dark Side completely." The elder Master reasoned, his voice deep for one of his height and stature.

"And beside Master Vandar's point Artis, consider this, the Republic cannot defeat Revan's Empire, and go out to face the True Sith Empire, we have lost too much in the last century." Zhar supplied, knowing that Artis's argument was invalid.

"And how do we know that the True Sith Empire is real? It could be fabricated information that will, like now, convince the Republic to surrender." Artis bit out.

"We sensed a dark force at work during the Mandalorian Wars, we didn't act because of this threat. Proven right we were, as now the True Sith Empire has been confirmed to be actively preparing for conquest." Vandar interjected, his voice carrying the wisdom of the Jedi.

"I agree with Master Vandar, if we are to face this threat, then we must unite with Revan and reconcile." Dorak said, supporting Zhar and Vandar in this debate. "If we are to achieve the peace we have long sought, then we must unite with Revan and reconcile with her Empire. Without her support and forces, we will be overtaken by the True Sith when they strike."

"All in favor of honoring the treaty?" Kreia asked, her blank eyes seemingly staring at the three Jedi Masters opposite of her.

"Aye." Master Zhar and Vandar said in unison.

"Aye." Master Dorak agreed.

Kreia nodded, turning towards Artis. "All against?"

"Nay." Artis said, her voice alone in the council room.

"The 'ayes' have it, the Jedi Order shall honor the Treaty of Alderaan, let us hope it is the correct decision." Kreia deadpanned, her words low in her voice.

Artis was outraged. "I cannot believe any of you!" The Echani yelled. "You who call ourselves 'protectors' and 'saviors' are nothing but a group of scared children peaking under your beds for a nonexistent boogeyman!"

The silver-haired Jedi Master stormed out of the council chambers, the other force-wielders watching silently. The doors to the Chambers opened and closed as Artis departed, the Jedi looking amongst themselves.

"In time, she will see truth." Dorak said, a dry cackle came from Kreia breaking the fragile stillness of the chambers once more.

"Artis is as stubborn if not more so than Master Vrook. She won't forget nor forgive our decision, she is now a rogue Jedi Master." Zhar said, sharing Kreia's opinion, minus the amusement. Master Vandar stood next to Zhar, stroking his furry green chin thoughtfully.

"If Artis gains enough support, continue the war could be." Vandar stated, the other Jedi nodding in agreement.

"I think it best that we attempt to warn Revan, in the chance that a misunderstanding arises." Dorak suggested, the other Jedi nodded.

"Let's hope she is willing to trust us." Zhar said as he approached the holopanel.

_Blood. Screams. A severed arm on the ground. Shattered buildings. A lifeless Mandalorian at her feet. A Lightsaber in her right hand, and rage filling her heart. _

_Revan charged into battle once more, her azure blade clashing with a Mandalorian vibroblade, his aggressive snarl aimed to intimidate the Jedi. Pushing off the Neo-Crusader's blade, Revan feigned an attack, rolling under the Mando's strike slashing his legs as she rolled by. Standing to her full height, Revan flipped her blade into a reverse-grip. The Jedi callously stabbed the injured soldier through his back, her blade erupting through his chest on the other side of his body. _

_Switching her blade to a regular grip, the Jedi scanned the battlefield, her mask heightening details not obvious to the human eye. A series of red and blue contacts some three hundred meters forward indicated a firefight ensuing nearby. Revan steeled herself, calling on the force to aid her as she accelerated her speed to the battle. _

_As she sped towards the firefight, Revan was able to make out a total of eight combatants: two Republic soldiers firing behind rubble as six Neo-Crusaders fired on their positions. The Jedi's eyes widened as a plasma grenade was thrown into the air towards the Republic troopers. Revan leapt in the air, grabbing the grenade in mid air and throwing it back towards the Mandalorians. _

_Revan's hand shot towards ground, pushing off the blackened rubble and twisting in the air to land on her booted feet. The grenade erupted at that point, engulfing two Mandalorians, the blast melting through the Crusader armor. The Jedi Knight ignited her lightsaber, blocking a quartet of laser blasts from the remaining Mandalorians._

_The Jedi Knight leapt forward, her azure blade slicing through a Neo-Crusader's blaster. Spinning a round, Revan stabbed the Mandalorian with her lightsaber, pressing against his body to cover herself from the other warriors. Twisting off the dead weight of the armored warrior, the Jedi swung her lightsaber out of her hand towards the Mandalorian Sargent, his blood red armor pierced by the blue blade. Not slowing, Revan charged the other Neo-Crusader, grabbing his weapon and kicking him in the chest to wrench the weapon from him. In the blink of an eye, Revan turned the weapon towards the Mandalorian, blasting him in the chest as fell to the ground. _

_Revan turned towards the final Mandalorian, an elite clad in gold armor. The high-ranking Crusader dropped his blaster and drew his vibro blade, assuming a combative stance. Revan dropped the blaster in her hands, calling her lightsaber to her hand from the fallen Mandalorian. The Jedi's weapon leapt into her hand, a low hum emanating from the blue blade._

_The two combatants stared each other down, Revan taking her stance and watching the Mandalorian wearily from behind her mask. _

_"I want you to know Jedi, that I consider this to be an honor." The Crusader said, his voice rough and mechanical from behind his helmet._

_Revan snorted. "How is dying in the dirt next to your allies honorable." The Jedi asked, fierce anger in her tone. _

_"Life is but one long war for survival. Death comes to us all, even those who use the force." The Mandalorian countered. "Its in the battles that we all die in. Some die blubbering for mercy, others accepting the end of this hell known as life. You Jedi fight for a cause that will never amount to anything. Peace is unachievable dream."_

_"Oh really?" Revan growled, her grip tightening on her lightsaber. "If you and your masters hadn't attacked the Republic there would be peace!"_

_The Mandalorian laighed, "For a time, but be warned Jedi, we do not act on any incentive. We fight because it means glory and honor, as well as way to end the war of life with dignity. I have no quarrel with you Jedi, but I have one goal like all individuals: to better myself." The Crusader said, dropping his combat stance and pacing in front of the Jedi. "The ultimate test of that is to best the greatest warriors in the galxy: the Jedi."_

_"You fight this war to prove you can defeat the Jedi?" Revan snarled, trying to control the anger that was running through her veins. _

_"No, I fight to prove that I am worthy to end this existence with honor. If I live, I retain it until I do fall. You may not share our views Jedi, but you can respect them. Your own virtues are not dissimilar to our own." The Crusader said, Revan fumed. _

_"The Jedi are nothing like you!" Revan growled, though a small part of her mind could see the parallels between the Jedi and Madnalorians. _

_"Really now?" The Crusader asked, reaching up and removing his helmet. The man had darkened skin, black cut short to his skull, with piercing blue eyes. "I am an individual as you are Revan, I bleed as you do, I will fight for my loved ones or for what I feel is right. Whereas I choose my destiny, you submit yourself to a code that demands you to be a machine and to end your life for another." The Crusader declared, dropping his helmet to the ground. The Mandalorian then chuckled. "Its funny really, the Jedi Order claims to protect the freedom of people across the Republic, yet they deny this right for their enforcers." _

_Revan glared at the Mandalorian before reaching up and pulling her mask from her face. The Jedi pulled back her hood, meeting the Mandalorian's blue eyes with her green. _

_"I am Revan, and I am a human being." The Jedi declared, dropping her mask and raising her lightsaber. ''_

_"So now you see Jedi, a mask like the one you wear conceals the fact you are a person and not a tool. And though I admit I enjoy you more without the mask, wearing one can create an image that rallies anyone to you." The Mandalorian said, raising her Vibroblade. "I shall fight you, and may the one who win contiue the war for survival." The Crusader said, charging the Jedi._

Revan's eyes snapped open, her vision fixed on the ceiling of the _Hawk_'s crew quarters. The raven haired woman realized she was sweating. The Grey Jedi felt a hand squeeze her shoulder, turning her head, emerald eyes fixed on concerned blue-grey eyes.

"Are you alright?" Bastila asked, her Talravinian accent soothing to Revan's ears. The former Jedi shrugged as rolled onto her side in the cot.

"Memories." Revan stated simply, her fingers running in small circles on Bastila's shoulders.

"Care to be more specific?" The Apprentice asked somewhat sarcastically.

Revan smirked before her expression hardened. "The Mandalorian Wars, I was recalling a battle." The Grey Jedi said, her voice hollow as several memories that had haunted her came back in a wave.

"One of significance I take it?" Bastila asked, hoisting herself up onto her elbow.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Revan muttered, Bastila remaining silent. "It was the battle that really made me question the good will of Jedi Order." The former Jedi said, her eyes staring off into nothing as visions of the past overtook her sight.

"How so?" Bastila asked, her voice bringing the Grey Jedi's sight back into focus.

"The state of a planet after the Mandalorians had had their with it didn't help my animosity with the council at the time. I was alienated further by the words of Neo-Crusader." Revan said, her fingers clenching into a fist.

"Revan?" The Apprentice asked, intimidated by the change of her Master's posture and voice. The Grey Jedi shook her head, turning and smiling apologetically at Bastila.

"Sorry, I lose myself in memories at times." Revan said, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on, let's get up. We'll be rendezvousing with the fleet in a few hours." Revan said, rolling out of the bed and standing up. She began to head towards the refresher but stopped upon realizing that Bastila was not falling. Sure enough, the young woman lay on the bed with a light frown on her face. "Something wrong?" Revan asked.

Revan's apprentice narrowed her eyes and stood up, her posture did not look particularly agreeing. "You may be able to sway your soldiers and admirable easily, but not me Revan." Bastila declared grasping the taller woman by the shoulders. "You need rest, with all these nightmares and restless nights, you are practically narcoleptic whenever something isn't being done."

Revan met Bastila's intense stare with her own, but it was clear that her apprentice wasn't going to backing down. Revan sighed, taking the younger woman's hands off her shoulders.

"Look Princess, while I appreciate the concern, I can't stop, not now. I need to order a widespread ceasefire and recall our forces to their-"The Grey Jedi began, until a lithe finger pressed against her lips, pausing her in mid-sentance.

Bastila leaned forward, an impish look on her face. "What do you think I was doing while you finished negotiations?" The Grey Apprentice asked coyly. "The fleets have been alerted and all military action has been halted as we wait for the finalization of the treaty to come into effect."

"I knew there was a reason I was bonded with you." Revan said teasingly, clapping Bastila on the shoulder.

"So with that out of the way, where do you wish to go?" Revan asked, leaning on the doorframe. Bastila seemed to ponder it for a moment.

"Was Naboo not added to your Empire in the last year?" Bastila asked, Revan smiled.

"That it was."

"I always wanted to visit." Bastila said suggestively, Revan smirked and nodded.

"Very well, I'll send a message to the Queen and let her know that we're coming." Revan said, turning away from the door frame and heading to the cockpit.

Bastila smirked as she stepped into the refresher, looking forward to the slight detour to Naboo.

In another part of the galaxy, a tortured soul slept. Perspiration covered the human body as it slept, shivering despite its feverish state. Darkness shrouded the human's mind, drowning its feverish dreams with a memory not belonging to the person's own recollections.

_A calming warmth enveloped the woman, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her shoulders as night enclosed her and her lover. _

_The woman smiled in contentment, brushing a blond strand of hair from her brow as rested her head on her lover's chest. Even in the darkness, the woman could make out the black silkiness of her lover's hair, spread like a curtain over tanned shoulders. _

_Hoisting herself up onto her elbows, the blond woman looked down on her lover, eye lids concealing the deep blue and green gems that shone in her eyes. The blond woman ran her hand over her lover's hair, brushing out the black curtain with her four digits. The woman winced at the memory as she stared long and hard at her hand which lacked a ring finger, lost in the heat of battle during the Mandalorian Wars. _

_The rave-haired woman stirred in her sleep, the nightmares returning to her as they usually did. The woman's grasped her lover's tightly, as the other woman began to thrash in her sleep. Emerald-sapphire eyes opened in a flash of fear. _

_"No!" She screamed, flinging herself into an upright position, the other woman's pale arms grasping her by the shoulder, urging her down._

_"Revan!" The woman yelled, using all her strength to push her lover down to the bed. "Revan, look at me!" The blond woman yelled once more, grasping Revan by the face, the emerald-sapphires meeting a clear sky blue. "You're safe, with me." _

_"Mee'tra?" Revan asked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness and meeting Mee'tra's. "I'm so sorry, I just can't get the images out of my head." Revan said, sounding delicate and fragile. _

_"It's ok my love, not many have seen the horrors that you have lived. I'll always be here to fight away your nightmares Revan. You know this." The former Jedi said soothingly, resting her master's head against her chest as she quietly sobbed. _

_The fragile silence of the resting chambers were broken only by the occasional gasp of air from Revan, and soothing singing of Mee'tra. The Republic General broke away from her lover, laying down on the bed, breathing in deeply through her nose. _

_"What are we to do Mee'tra?" Revan asked, the blond woman unsure of the question. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"The war. The war is over, and yet, I can't find any peace or clarity over what it was all for." Revan said, rubbing Mee'tra's knuckles as she spoke. "We can never return to the Jedi order, and yet I don't wish to continue down this road to darkness, if we do, I fear for the worst." The former Jedi finished, looking out into the room with gaze of hopelessness. _

_"I don't know what we'll do Rev," Mee'tra said, laying down next to Revan and holding her close. "but I do know, that I will follow you to what ever Utopia or Hell you find for us." Mee'tra said, looking Revan in the eye. "I love you, and I'll follow you into the dark if that is your choice." Revan smiled faintly._

_"Thanks Mee'tra." The former Jedi said, placing a chaste kiss on her lover's lips. "I'm glad I have you." _

_"I'm glad you'd have me." Mee'tra replied, laying down next to Revan and relishing in the comfort and contentment around her._

_Then a sudden chill went up Mee'tra's spine, her senses and thoughts being suppressed as another presence took over her mind. When the former Jedi tried to speak, a dark voice filled her consciousness. _

_"You are a powerful force, but you'd get in the way of my goals." The voice said, Mee'tra felt consciousness removed from her body, watching it move without her commands. _

_The last action she could recall before falling into the abyss was yelling Revan's name. _

The human figure gasped, sitting up and gasping, rubbing its eyes with its calloused hands. Upon feeling five digits on its face, the human reared back and examined its hand, five scarred and large fingers.

Looking at the body that lay on the cot, Mee'tra realized she was in a body completely different from her own, her own memories and the host's bodies memories were scattered and mixed together. Rubbing at the temples of her new body, Mee'tra heard a gruff voice from the other side of the room speak.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Looking at the muscled body that she now commanded, Mee'tra couldn't help but grin.

"Never better." Mee'tra said, the voice that spoke so much deeper than her own.

"That's good to hear Sarge, wouldn't want to lose you now. There's just been a peace treaty signed." The male voice responded. Mee'tra did not need to feign surprise.

"Between the Republic and Revan's Empire?" Mee'tra asked, memories of both her mind and the host's came to her in seconds.

"That's what it sounds like, though a treaty has yet to he finalized." Said a different voice, a female's. "Think of it, we'll be out of here and getting real food when were out of here."

"I'm not leaving." Mee'tra's host said, a collective series of the other members of the brig went up. "Listen, someone has to keep and eye on Revan and make sure she's on the up and up." The soldier said, standing from the cot and looking all of his troops in the eye.

"Are you sure about this Sarge?" Carth asked, suspicion laced in his tone.

"Yes, I'm sure." Said the voice of Adol Falcon, his thoughts in sync with the living spirit of Mee'tra Surik, the Exhile.

**And the Plot Thickens.**

**Again, sorry for the wait, getting buried by a lot of stuff at the moment, not to worry, I'm still sticking with this story. **

**Sorry if this chapter is short and all over the place, I had a lot I needed to cram into this one bit that would make it a decent length.**

**The next chapter will be with Revan and Bastila and will probably be the last 'filler' before Couresant Negotiations and the preparations for war against the True Sith.**

**There will be some familiar faces showing up here shortly, both from KOTOR and KOTOR 2**

**Hope I didn't brag on too much, leave me a review or PM me with thoughts and Ideas.**

**~ArgoGladius**


	11. Naboo

Chapter XI- Naboo

Stepping out of the refresher feeling content, Bastila dawned her set of robes matching the ones she wore the day before, minus the armor. The Grey Apprentice walked leisurely through the _Hawk's_ corridors, whistling a cheery tune she had composed in a few seconds of thought.

Turning a corner, Bastila found herself in the cockpit, Revan turned towards her in the pilot seat, a smirk on her face. The younger woman stopped whistling and crossed hers arms.

"Yes, Master?" Bastila asked, mock-annoyance in her voice.

"You were whistling." Revan said, turning back towards the pilot controls.

"And?" Bastila asked, sitting herself down in the co-pilot seat. Revan casting a sideways glance at her apprentice.

"Nothing, it is just a bit unusual for you." Revan said, shrugging. "Anyways, it's good to see you happy."

"I think so too." Bastila said, Revan said nothing. "A shame I never see you happy." the Apprentice said, Revan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always either working yourself half to death or deciding on logistics for your empire." Bastila said, Revan raised an eyebrow.

"Your point being?" The Grey Jedi responded, Bastila shooting her a glare.

"My point is: you don't take time for yourself. And you barely sleep, half the time I wake up you are either gone or shivering from nightmares." Bastila said, reaching over and placing her hand on Revan's shoulder. "I'm just saying, take a break on Naboo. Rest, and relax." The young woman said soothingly, Revan snickered, shaking her head.

"I can't just take a break, Princess." Revan said, her tone somber. "My Empire needs to be run, and be ready as soon as possible for our Invasion of Sith space."

"Revan, at the rate you're going, you'll crash and leave a gaping power vacuum. Then, there'll be nothing left to stop the True Sith invasion." Bastila said, her tone a bit more forceful.

"Bastila, my abilities with the force allow me to get all the rest my mind and body needs in a single meditation. I have no need of sleep." Revan said, trying to dissuade her concerned apprentice.

"Revan." Bastila said, gripping her Master by the shoulder, the Grey Jedi turning to her. "Do it for me." The Empress's apprentice said, her usually cold grey eyes warm and pleading.

Revan exhaled, turning and staring at the Hyperspace lane they traveled through. The Grey Jedi watched swirling patterns of space moving around the cockpit as she considered Bastila's request. A break would be a nice change of pace, especially since there wouldn't be any time for rest when the Republic officially joined Revan's Empire.

Turning back to Bastila, Revan let a small smile form on her lips. "Alright, Princess, I'll do it for you." The Grey Jedi said, Bastila smiling brightly before kissing her on the cheek. "Just keep in mind we'll still be training while we're on Naboo." Revan said, adamancy in her voice.

"As long as you stay away from datapads." Bastila said, smirking.

"No promises." Revan said, her own smirk creasing her face.

Sweat was on her brow. Her muscles were tense as the former Jedi held herself up, grey eyes scanning the cargo bay. Bastila held the hilt of her double-bladed lightsaber out in front of her, ready to spring at a seconds moment.

All was dark around the former Jedi, pitch blackness consumed the cargo bay, an eery silence accompanying it. Bastila struggled in vain to make out anything in the dark cargo bay, not daring to activate her lightsaber for fear of giving away her position. Closing her eye, the Apprentice reached out with her senses, instead of looking for her target, she would locate it using the force.

Bastila reached out with the force, sensing the texture of the floor and walls. Her search leading her to a crate that had not been there before...Smirking, Bastila drew her lightsaber and lunged forward, her bronze blade slashing the unmoving canister of food supplies.

Bastila inwardly cursed, frustration and anger beginning to cloud her judgement, until she heard a sharp metallic click behind her. The former Jedi leaped into the air avoiding the orange beam of a blaster and slashing at her target.

All at once the lights in the cargo bay brightened and was greeted by the sight of HK-47 twitching from the training lightsaber. The Assassin Droid stopped jerking and stood up rigidly straight, looking Bastila in the eye.

"Excited statement: Well done Mistress, that is now two to three your favor! Your skill is improving." The Droid said, Bastila smiling at it's compliment.

"Thanks HK, power down until further notice." Bastila ordered, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Acknowledged Mistress." HK said, before it's eyes dimmed.

Bastila lay down her practice lightsaber on the durasteel canister she had struck before and exited the cargo bay. Deciding to find Revan, Bastila headed towards the cockpit, not finding her master there.

The Apprentice frowned, turning around and heading towards the center of the freighter. Bastila stopped and reached out with her senses, feeling Revan across the force in the armory.

Opening her grey eyes, Bastila stepped into the armory, watching silently as Revan constructed a lightsaber over a work bench, her hands black from greased tool parts. Green eyes studied the lightsaber on the bench, a lithe finger running down the length of the metal tube.

Bastila coughed softly to reveal her presence. "How is HK doing?" Revan asked, not looking up from the work bench.

"He, or rather It, is doing well. And has taken to cease calling me 'meatbag'." Bastila responded, Revan chuckled softly over the work bench, pushing herself off and standing up.

"He's a charmer that one, how'd you do with the task I gave you." The former Jedi asked, wiping her dirtied hands on a damp cloth.

"Out of five matches, he got me twice, and I got him the other three times." Bastila said, slightly pleased with herself.

"I sensed as much." Revan said, walking over to Bastila and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You truly are a fast learner."

"I have a good teacher." Bastila responded, squeezing the hand on her shoulder and turning out of the armory. " We will be arriving at Naboo in about twenty minutes."

Revan nodded. "Good, I need to get in some decent robes." The Grey Jedi smirked, rubbing her stained hands over the hem of her tunic.

"I am in need of a scrub as well." Bastila muttered to herself, Revan overhearing.

"Is that an invitation to shower together?" Revan asked, before hooking her arm around Bastila and leading her towards the fresher. "Then let's not waste any time." The Grey Jedi said, not even giving time for her Apprentice to respond to her question.

Bastila blushed profusely as Revan all but shoved her into the refresher, her Master holding a seductive grin on her face. The Grey Jedi stepped behind Bastila, turning on the sonic shower before preceding to strip her apprentice of her training gear. Bastila's training tunic was a variant of her old Jedi robes, brown robes that hugged her curves with heavier armored sections on her chest, arms and legs.

Revan's lithe fingers reached for Bastila's waist, undoing the cloth belt of the tunic, her fingers moving under the top of the tunic. The brunette woman felt her breath begin to shallow as her tunic was raised over her head, exposing her sweaty skin to the cool air. As soon as the top part of her robe was off the lithe fingers stopped.

Bastila opened her eyes to see Revan standing with her arms outstretched with an expectant look on her face. Sighing over dramatically, Bastila dutifully began to strip the Grey Jedi of her grease-stained clothes. It was relatively simple, as Revan changed into a thin under tunic when working with her tools. Within seconds, the one labeled 'conqueror' was bare from the waist up, her torso tanned and muscled, laced with many scars, some small, others long and raised. Bastila ran a finger along one of the scars, a lightning shaped one resting under Revan's breast, it's color white amongst the predominately tan skin.

"Admiring the scars, Princess?" Revan asked teasingly, Bastila blushed before her face sobered.

"Revan, how did you get this scar?" Bastila asked, indicating the scar under the older woman's breast. The Grey Jedi's gaze darkened.

"I got that scar in the Mandalorian war." Revan said, her eyes showing she was reliving a memory. "I was cut by a lucky Crusader on Taris, he soon lost his head." The raven-haired woman said, her fists clenching.

"I lost a lot of good people that day." Revan said, anger and grief present in her voice.

"If the scars pain you so, then why don't you remove them?" Bastila asked, Revan's eyes meeting hers with a shade in them that intimidated the younger woman. "With your command of the force, would it not be simple to remove them?"

"What is a person but the sum of their memories Bastila?" Revan asked, her voice and gaze dark. "The scars on my body remind me of who I was, the mistakes I made, and the lives they cost. I will keep them, so I know to never make those mistakes ever again." Revan finished, ripping her gaze away from Bastila and promptly exiting the refresher.

The younger woman stared out of the door of the refresher, Revan's sudden mood change taking Bastila by surprise. Never before had she seen her Master act this way. Shaking her head, Bastila finished undressing and stepped into the sonic shower, enjoying the feeling of vibrations wiping away the dirt on her body, but bitter about Revan's sudden change in demeanor.

Despite the amount of time Bastila spent with Revan, she still felt like she hardly knew her. She had gotten glimpse into her mind before, just before the Republic fleet had ambushed them. Even then she had only gotten flashes of Revan's earlier life.

From what Bastila had been able to piece together from various scraps of information from the holonet as well as from her personal investigations and insights, she could tell that Revan had very humble origins. She had grown up on a farming world in the outer rim, far from the Jedi order's gazes until her family and plantation had been attacked by Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders. With knowledge from the vision, Bastila deduced that young Revan had gotten hold of a weapon and killed one of the Crusaders, the other two's fates were unknown. From there, it seemed a relative of Revan had found her and sent her off to Corusant where she was inducted to the Jedi Order.

Records thereafter state Revan joining the Jedi order at the age of seven, advancing to the rank of Knight at eighteen. A considerable feat given her late entry into the order. From there, she began rallying Jedi when the Mandalorian Wars broke out, and within a year, Revan was leading the Republic war effort.

Of course records then state the charismatic Jedi's victory and her disappearance.

Bastila wasn't sure of the exact events that followed, but it was apparent Revan delved into the Dark Side briefly, but was brought out by some traumatic event. If one were to guess, it seemed to be the betrayal of Meetra Surik was the catalyst of Revan's brief fall to the Dark Side.

Bastila frowned, she had looked up any available records of Meetra Surik, but all were vague and lacking in several pieces of informations. If the Sentinel were to guess, Revan had all records of Surik wiped from the databases for reasons unknown to her.

Shaking her head, Bastila ended the shower and dressed herself in the robes she had worn to the Alderaan negotiations. Standing before the mirror in the fresher, she stared at the reflection of herself. It had been a standard month since she was captured, and she was changed dynamically in that short span of time.

Before her capture, Bastila was fully devoted and loyal to the Jedi Order, believing their judgment to be correct in all things. Since then however, Bastila's views were changed from loyal Jedi, to indecisive force-user, to the Apprentice of the Grey Jedi who helmed an Empire. It was funny in a way, nearly a whole lifetime of beliefs and a code drilled into Bastila's mind was unravelled in a few weeks. The discipline and selflessness were still there, but the freedom of emotions were new and unfamiliar to the young woman.

A young and courageous Jedi to impassioned and loyal Apprentice to the Empress of half the galaxy. It was a strange situation that the former Jedi found herself in, and it would take time to find comfort in the midst of it all. Sighing, Bastila turned away from the mirror and stepped out of the refresher, turning into the darkened hallways of the Ebon Hawk.

Turning a sharp corner, Bastila felt herself run into a hard metallic object. The young woman looked up to see Revan's assassin droid, HK-47, observing her with the synthetic equivalent to interest.

"Exclamation: You scratched my armor plating!" The droid seemed to stop and consider it's words. "...Mistress."

Bastila smiled, as soon as they left the Sovereign and the Star Forge, she has asked Revan to tamper with the newly-rebuilt droid, hoping for a more dignified title. Revan did, and now HK referred to her as 'Mistress' or 'Master' most of the time. The droid would slip up from time to time, but it was more pleasant to be around the droid...Or about as pleasant as you could get with an Assassination Droid.

"My apologies HK, I will try to do better in the future." Bastila said earnestly, the droid regarding her curiously before standing to the side.

"Apologetic statement: No, my apologies Mistress! I was taking up the corridor, please continue on your way." HK said, Bastila smiling inwardly as she didn't hear the term 'meatbag' once.

"Thank you." Bastila said, continuing through the corridor to the bridge, where no doubt Revan was brooding.

Arriving at the cockpit of the ship, Bastila noted that Revan was now in fresh robes and looking clean. The young woman silently took her seat in the copilot's chair and watched as the planet of Naboo drew closer. Grey eyes studied the planet as the _Hawk_ approached the atmosphere, taking in the shape of the bodies of water and neighboring landmasses.

The sound of the holopanel was heard, meaning a message was being sent to the Ebon Hawk from Naboo. Revan halted the descent of the freighter and stood from her seat, making her way to the heart of the ship, Bastila reluctantly following. Following Revan into the command center of the ship, and gazing upon the blue holographic form of a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens in decorative clothing.

"Majesty." Revan said, bowing, Bastila standing to her side and following her example. The woman nodded before standing up straight, her whole pose regal and one of a high class.

"Lady Revan, it is a pleasure to see you once more." The woman said kindly, her eyes flickering to Bastila. "If I may ask who your companion is?" Revan nodded, ushering Bastila forward.

"Bastila, may I introduce Queen Arenia of Naboo." Revan said, gesturing at the young queen. "And your Majesty, this is Bastila Shan, my apprentice."

"Greetings your Grace." Bastila said courteously, bowing as she had done before. The Queen smiled and performed a curtsey for the woman in return, before returning her attention to Revan.

"If I may ask, what brings you to Naboo Lady Revan?" Queen Arenia asked, her formal and regal tone not hiding her anxiety of the situation. Revan smiled brightly, meeting the Queen's gaze.

"My Apprentice and myself were in need of a place of rest for the time being, and we humbly ask to use the place in the country I had previously reserved." Revan said, her smile bright and the sincerity more than enough to sway the young Queen.

Looking relieved, Queen Arenia smiled and nodded. "Of course Lady Revan, your private resort will be made available to you, and I promise you will not be disturbed during your visit." The Queen said, speaking aside to an unseen attendant before returning her attention to the two before her. "Please follow the coordinates we have just sent to you, and enjoy your stay on Naboo." Arenia said, before ending the trasnmission.

Revan's pleasant smile left her face immediately, the older woman turning back towards the cockpit without even a glance towards Bastila. To say the younger woman was upset was a rather large understatement. Revan puts on the facade of a untroubled woman, but as soon as her conference with the Queen is done, she's back to her sour mood.

Reluctantly, Bastila followed her Master into the cockpit of the _Hawk_, again silently placing herself down in the copilot's chair. Revan stared stoically at the planet as she piloted the ship closer, entering the atmosphere and following the coordinates provided. Bastila merely admired the view of the planet, the lush forests, to the rolling grassy plains. All of it looked serene, peaceful, and beautiful, but nothing compared to the villa they would be staying at.

It was then that Bastila saw it, a small, almost palace, that stood in the center of a lake, a small patch of a garden forest in the center of it. The villa was made of a tan stone, legitimate stone as opposed to the synthetic stone that wealthy corporation furnished for themselves. It truly was beautiful, a piece of paradise ona planet already considered as such.

The _Ebon Hawk_ touched down on a landing pad, Revan powering down the ship, Bastila deciding to try and get a response from Revan.

"Revan-" Bastila started, but her Master had already left the cockpit. Bastila looked towards the passage Revan had left through incredulously. While her Master was a bit more reserved at times, this was just taking it too far. Bastila wasn't sure what offense she had exactly caused, as far as she was concerned she only brought up emotions and Revan was acting irrationally from them.

The young woman felt like she was useless in this situation and decided to get her clothes and personal belongings off the ship and try to enjoy the small vacation offered, even if Revan wouldn't share it with her.

A few minutes later, Bastila was stepping off the boarding ramp of the _Hawk_, her satchel of belongings hanging off her shoulder by a strap. While the view from above was amazing, the interior of the villa was even more breath taking, if only for the up close sights, smells and sounds that came from the forest garden. Bastila smiled before entering the villa's open passageway, admiring the garden as she made her way to the room she and Revan were to share.

The room had two open windows on either side of the room, with white silken curtains flowing fluidly in the light breeze. Bastila set her satchel down on the bed and gazed out the window, admiring the view of sparkling lake out before her. Deciding to go for a closer look, Bastila reached into her satchel, pulling out a holopad that contained various pieces of literature on it and preceded to head towards the lake.

The young woman arrived at the lake, it's serene waters creating a blissful haze in Bastila's mind. With light trepidation, the young woman kneeled down and struck her hand out to dip into the lake and find out whether or not it was cold. To her great surprise, Bastila found the water to be pleasantly warm and inviting.

Unable to resist the temptation, Bastila began to remove her robes until she stood in her under garments, before plunging into the water. The former Jedi smiled and laughed as she began to swim, aiming towards a small green island in the midst of the lake. Arriving at the island, Bastila lay out on the soft and cushiony grass, allowing the warmth of the sun to bare down on her.

Bastila sighed in contentment as the sun slowly dried her skin and clothing, laying on her soft bed of grass.

"So this is what peace feels like." Bastila mused out loud before allowing the warmth and comfort she felt lull her to an easy doze.

Over the next few days, a schedule seemed to have been made for Bastila's activities durning the day. She would first wake up a few hours before dawn and practice lightsaber combat with a HK on the ship, then go for a morning swim to the small island in the middle of the lake. On the island, Bastila would practice the use of her force abilities, creating objects from the water, and even summoning up force powers previously unknown to her before. After that, Bastila would swim back to the Villa and sit up in one of the garden's trees and read from her collection of holonovels. At lunch, the young woman would eat the fruits from the trees in the garden, she had looked up their shape and the tree they grew on via the holonet and learned they were not poisonous. The fruits themselves were sweet and filling, often filling her up in ways a whole meal could not. After lunch, Bastila would engage in physical training, running, push ups, sit ups, and even close quarters combat exercises which she would regularly practice with HK-47. After that afternoon she would eat dinner alone in the dining room, alone, and mediate, before going to sleep for the next day.

It was a rather enjoyable series of events to do in the warm sun of Naboo, it kept the young woman focused on her training, but also allowed her to have free time as well.

In the week of travel it had taken to reach Alderaan, Revan had taught Bastila about combat with force powers and how to continually build up on what she had learned. By Revan's own estimates, Bastila was an even match for a fully fledged Jedi Knight at this point, as well as a fair challenge for any Jedi Master.

As for the Revanchist herself, Bastila saw very little of her master. After landing she had simply disappeared, not that the younger woman was worried as they still shared a force bond, she could tell her master was not very far away. It still was rather lonely, even with HK for company, Bastila felt herself becoming distressed with the lack of sentient contact, and from the way she felt Revan across their bond, her Master was in the midst of a deep meditation, despite her earlier promises of actually sleeping during this trip. It was rather disconcerting to Bastila, Revan couldn't still be reacting to the memories she had not meant to bring up could she? Revan was many things, but she wasn't one to hold a grudge, nor was she one to ignore her apprentice for this long.

It was the fourth day of their stay when Revan finally made an appearance. Bastila had just arrived at the small island in the lake to practice her force abilities, when she looked up she saw Revan in her black robes and armor, the infamous Mandalorian mask fitted over her face. Bastila stood still, staring up at her Master, the silence the most intimidating aspect. The Revanchist turned sharply, staring at her apprentice with the inhuman stiffness of a droid.

"Master, what bring you-" Bastila began, but Revan threw her apprentice her double-bladed lightsaber. The young woman caught the long hilt of her weapon and stared up uncertainly at her Master.

"Defend yourself." Revan growled, the mask she wore turning her growl metallic as she lunged forward with her lightsaber.

Bastila lunged back, dodging the blade of energy and looking at her masked master with fear.

"Revan, I don't-" Bastila began, her Talvarian accent that usually made her sound strong and confident failing her as fear began to over come her. Revan raised her blade with both hands coming up for an overhead blow.

Feeling her veins filled with adrenaline and the will to survive, Bastila activated her golden blades and blocked Revan's strike. Taking the initiative to push for space, Bastila twisted out of the blade lock, spinning away and holding a combative stance with her lightsaber parallel to her forearm as the golden blade was point towards the ground. Revan regarded her coldly, as she raised her red blade and charged. Bastila let go of all of her analytical thoughts and met Revan's offense, sparks of gold and red flashed as the sun disappeared behind the clouds, covering the Master and Apprentice in darkness.

~Revan~

While Bastila proved to be a worthy opponent Revan knew she was beginning to tire, at this point she was just playing with her Apprentice. Revan pushed forward, kicking the younger woman's leg out from under her, pushing her falling body back with the force. The young woman yelped as she hit the ground and rolled halfway into the water, looking up with grey eyes burning with fury.

Revan smirked behind her mask, swinging her lightsaber into a battle stance. Her Apprentice leapt at her from the water, swinging at her with both blades, Revan blocked both, kicking Bastila in the chest, sending her down to the ground. To her surprise, Bastila rolled to a crouch as Revan swung at her again. The younger woman was obviously straining to keep Revan's in check with her own, raising her hand towards the water. Revan realized her intentions too late as a geyser of water struck her in the back allowing Bastila to slip out of the combative stalemate.

Revan looked up, her apprentice standing and taking an offensive stance, but not taking any initiative. The Empress and her slave encircled each other, waiting for the best moment to strike. Revan struck first, charging forward, fast as lightning, diverting the aim of her blade slightly so she didn't cut Bastila's saberstaff in half. The Grey Empress leaned in close to her apprentice who struggled against her Master's earlier attack.

"Your hilt was too centered, keep oneblade centered in front of your body." Revan advised, the younger woman scowling before striking at the masked assailant. Revan took a step back, allowing Bastila room to maneuver, allowing her to gain confidence . The masked force wielder waited for Bastila to swing at her midsection horizontally. Using the force to amplify her strength, Revan lunged over Bastila, landing behind her and kicking her behind her knee brining her to the ground.

"If you're going to make an aggressive offensive attack, make sure you are prepared to have a defense waiting." Revan said, her tone cold and critical.

Bastila looked at the cloaked figure behind her kneeling form, frustration and anger taking over the logical part of her mind. So, Revan was prepared for her apprentice's unorthodox strike. Granted, Bastila followed up with a flurry of attacks and a force push, sending her master staggering back a few paces. Revan held her lightsaber our far from her body, allowing her apprentice to knock it from her body. The Empress's Apprentice struck out, aiming to skewer Revan on her saberstaff. Revan in turn deftly sidestepped the golden blade and gripped the lightsaber's hilt, her free hand delivering a sharp strike to Bastila's surprised face. Before the former Jedi could recover, a golden beam of energy was at her throat. Revan closed the distance between them and handed the lightsaber back.

"Don't rely on your blade when your enemy's has been lost, they can still take yours. Learn to expect the unexpected and improvise." Revan said, walking down the beach a few paces and retrieving her lightsaber.

"Again."

And so, for the majority of the day, from cloudy morning to a potential rainy afternoon the two fought. Revan was barely breaking a sweat to start with, but began to tire as Bastila improved in her combat skills, tripping up the Empress on several occasions. Bastila on the flip side began to calculate and foresee her Master's attacks and strategies. While the younger woman was beaten each time she improved each match, even with her growing fatigue.

Now, after nearly a whole day of combat, Bastila felt her knees buckle. The former Jedi fell to her knees, releasing her weapon from her grasp as she panted shallowly. Bastila felt the heat that radiated off Revan's lightsaber as the beam of energy drew close to her collared throat.

"Do you surrender?" Revan asked, the Mandalorian mask still on her face concealing anything human about her.

"To anyone else, no. To you, yes." Bastila said lowering her eyes as her Master seemed to stiffen.

"You realize that by surrendering you would be tortured by killed by your enemy." Bastila merely looked up, staring at the cold metal mask of her Master.

"If this 'exercise' had been a real battle, I would have been killed a thousand times over." The young woman declared, staring venomously at the black clad figure before her.

To her surprise, Revan deactivated her lightsaber and offered a hand to her. Bastila reluctantly took it, standing on shaky legs as her Master removed her mask, revealing her sweaty face, eyes the color of the water around them twinkling.

"You did well Bastila, I am proud." Revan said, a light smile on her face, her apprentice appeared bewildered.

"What was this, some sort of test?" The young woman asked, her body swaying from exhaustion. Revan grabbed her by the shoulders, steadying her as energy began to fill her.

"In a way, yes." Revan answered, gripping her Apprentice's shoulders a touch more gentle than before. "I wanted to see how far you've come in your training, as well as see how'd you react in an ambush scenario."

Bastila looked wearily at her Master, feeling confused by the whole ordeal. Had Revan's isolation been a ploy to keep the two from seeing each other to surprise her with this attack? It seemed likely as Revan now appeared as she was before the scar scene.

"How did I do?" Bastila asked, deciding to ask Revan for details later. The Empress smiled, placing a gloved hand on her flushed shoulder.

"You did great, better than I thought you would have." Revan said, her smile fading and her expression hardening by a small degree. "Still, there is room for improvement."

"With you as a Master, there's always room for improvement." Bastila muttered, her comment not going unnoticed by her mentor.

The older woman stepped closer, Bastila refusing to meet her gaze. Two lithe fingers snuck under Bastila's chin, pullling her gaze up to meet Revan's. Two green eyes stared into her grey orbs, seemingly reading her emotions like a holo-novel.

"I was never angry with you Bastila." Revan said, whether through mere character reading or from reaching out across their force bond Bastila didn't know, but she correctly guessed her thoughts. "I wanted to see what you would do in my absence and you kept training, as I wanted you to."

Bastila frowned, stepping back a few steps. "What do you mean?" The raven-haired woman sighed sadly, walking dismally down the beach for a few meters before coming to a stop.

"Bastila, I won't always be here. I may be powerful, but someday I must become one with the force. On that day, I want you to head my empire, establish yourself as the balance of the force in the galaxy. As of now, I name you my heir to the throne." Revan said, her gaze focused on the still lake, any sunlight blocked by an overcast cloud.

Bastila stared at her Master with her mouth agape, what she was suggesting was Inconceivable! Revan had just told her, her slave in essence, that she would give her the Empire she had forged singlehandedly. What Bastila's master also implied was that she would die in this lifetime, but with her skill and prowess it seemed absolutely ridiculous to think of!

"How can you think that?" Bastila asked incredulously. "You are the most powerful force-wielder in the galaxy! I have seen fully fledged Jedi Knights fall by your blades as if they were unarmed droids!" Revan turned around slowly, a look of grimness on her face.

"You've seen glimpses into my mind Bastila, the True Sith Emperor is a force to be reckoned with, even with Malak and I working together, we barely escaped." The Grey Jedi said, approaching Bastila and placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Even with all the strength I have gained, I do not know if I am a match for the True Dark Lord of the Sith, he is more powerful than any being I have faced before, and he grows in strength by day. Chances of me defeating him are slim at best."

Bastila looked down to the ground, her hope drained. "Then what hope is there?" The young woman asked, looking to Revan for an answer. The older woman sighed and looked her apprentice straight in the eye.

"The hope that our efforts weren't in vain." Revan said, squeezing Bastila's shoulder reassuringly.

"Come on," Revan continued, pulling Bastila towards the Villa across the water. "I think a nice meal would be nice right about now-" the Grey Jedi started, before freezing, a look of disbelief upon her face.

"Revan, what is it?" Bastila asked, unnerved. The Empress's green eyes scanned the radius around them, seemingly looking for something.

"We are not alone." Revan warned. Before Bastila could question her, she was thrown to the ground, the snap-hiss of a lightsaber filling her ears. The apprentice looked up to see Revan dueling a cloaked figure with a green saberstaff, attacking with the strikes of a Jedi, but with the intention to kill...

Bastila couldn't linger on it for long as she felt a presence come up behind her. Turning, the former Jedi activated her lightsaber, blocking an orange blade directed towards her back. Snarling, Bastila leapt to her feet, attacking the cloaked figure, the brief clash of sabers revealing the scarred face of a male Twi'lek. Using one of the many new techniques in her mind, Bastila pulled her adversary's blade high, elbowing him in the chin, allowing an opening to form. The former Jedi stabbed the grizzled Twi'lek through his chest.

Bastila turned to see Revan dealing the killing blow to her two opponents, looking at the bodies with scrutiny. Crouching, the Empress inspected one of the attackers.

"Exiled Jedi." Revan said, looking at the three bodies that lay on the beach. "Powerful, and ruthless. My guess: they left the Order to pursue personal bounties. Not Sith, nor Grey. They live without a moral code." Revan reasoned, Bastila nodded, inspecting the features, nothing to say they were related to each other, genetically or trade-wise.

"What are they doing here?" Bastila asked, inspecting their scrappy armor.

"Good question." Revan said, gesturing towards the Villa. "For now, I think we've overstayed our welcome." Bastila nodded, the two Grey Jedi using the force to skim the surface of the lake towards the Hawk.

The two rushed into the freighter, Revan sprinting towards the cockpit and activating the engines. Bastila sat down in the co-pilot's chair, an odd feeling pulling at her. Shaking it off, the Apprentice warmed up the engines, ready for liftoff.

As Revan touched the ignition, a look of horror spread across her face. Bastila felt it too, as an explosion shook the ship. The young woman was thrown to the floor as the ship shook with internal explosions. Looking up, Bastila saw a fearful look encompass Revan's face, before she felt an invisible force surround her as an explosion consumed the cockpit.

Bastila Shan didn't know how much time had passed, if any had passed at all as she opened her eyes. Around her were the scraps and remnants of the Ebon Hawk, destroyed from the inside. Standing hurt the young woman, her muscles protesting as she wafted through the debris, half-conscious of looking for Revan.

A few moments passed, senses returning to the young woman as she searched more intently. "Revan!" She called, lifting the remains of bulkhead and finding nothing beneath it. Bastila began to get more desperate as she searched the wreckage for her Master, fear overcoming her.

Reaching over their force bond, Bastila finally locked in on her Master's still living consciousness. Relief came over the young woman as she tried to pinpoint her Master's location, that's when she felt it. A tremor in the force.

Turning, Bastila looked up in fear as three figures emerged from the smoke of the wreckage. The one furthest left was horribly scarred, one eye dead and white, his flesh grey and cracked like molten rock. In the center was a woman, hooded with grey hair flowing out of the hood. And to the right was a figure covered in black, nothing of it's flesh shown, it's face covered by a white skull-like mask. And in the scarred one's arms was the limp form of Revan.

Bastila felt herself tremble, she could feel the raw energy coming off of these three, not a match to Revan's alone, but far surpassing her own. The scarred man noticed Bastila and turned toward the woman and whispered something to her.

"I know." The woman said, her voice sounding strangely familiar. "Her Apprentice, Bastila Shan."

The masked figure on the right seemed to ask a question, but it's voice was distorted, sounding even more bestial than a Wookie.

"Wh-who are you?" Bastila asked, standing to her feet on shaking legs. The three figures regarded her shortly before the woman stepped forward, her hooded head rising for the briefest of moments to reveal pale unseeing eyes.

"I am Darth Traya." The woman said, her voice low and dark, almost like a dead being talking. "This is Darth Scion, and Darth Nihlus." The woman uttered gesturing towards the scarred and masked men respectively. "We are the Sith Triumvirate."

Bastila could feel the power of the three dark lords try to encompass her, and feed from her. The former Jedi fought it, glaring at Traya to keep her vision steady.

"What do you want?" Bastila growled, trying to sound more threatening than she truly was.

"To restore True Sith teachings to the Galaxy, so upon their arrival the people will welcome them with open arms." Scion said, her voice low and sharp, the sound matching his appearance, scarred and cracked.

"And to do so, we must destroy the two being that stand in our way." Traya said, her monotone voice filled with malice. "The Revanchist and her Apprentice." Traya said, drawing a lightsaber and creeping forwards towards Bastila.

Still disorientated from the explosion, Bastila stumbled backwards, too dazed to call on the force to aid her. The young woman tripped over a piece of debris, falling to the ground as the Sith approached her. The blind Sith woman raised her crimson lightsaber, Bastila closing her eyes, despair overcoming her. That is until she felt a flicker across the force bond she shared with Revan.

Opening her eyes, Bastila raised her hands, blasting the Sith Lord back with a concentrated blast of force energy. Grey eyes looked up to see Revan awaken and begin to fight the two Sith Lords, even with out her lightsaber, she was holding her own. Bastila was ready to rush in to help when a voice entered her mind.

_"Bastila go!"_ Said the voice, the former Jedi recognizing it as Revan's. _"I can't hold them off for long."_ Cried Revan's voice despairingly.

_"I won't leave you!"_ Bastila responded, summoning her lightsaber.

_"Bastila go."_ Revan said through the force bond. _"Now."_ Unrestrained command in her tone.

Bastila reluctantly consented, a feeling loosening around her neck. The young woman looked to see the slave collar fall from her neck.

"I release you Bastila, now get the hell out of here!" Revan cried across the bond. All of the sudden the young Jedi felt her being bulled out of the harsh smoke of the ruined ship and Villa, and into a soft fresh breeze.

Opening her eyes, Bastila realized she was on another part of Naboo, the capitol city lay a few miles from her. Across their bond, the Apprentice felt Revan lose consciousness and then her side of the bond was cut.

Bastila fell to her knees, Revan had sacrificed herself so she may live. Tears sprang to her eyes as guilt overcame her, she sobbed freely, knowing nothing would stop her wallowing. As soon as it had come, the feeling of guilt was replaced by rage.

Now, all Bastila wanted was to kill the three Sith that had either killed or captured her master. She may have lacked confidence before, but now nothing would stop her from Avenging her Master.

A new strength flowed in Bastila's veins as she knew exactly what to do. Standing to her feet with new determination, the former Jedi began to march towards Theed, ready to do whatever necessary to find the Sith Triumvirate. And Revan.

**Author's Note**

**Yeah, plot twist. **

**I apologize for the lack of update, I've been really busy as of late, as well as suffering from writer's block so it took awhile to get through it and post this. I do also apologize for the 'all over the place' tone this chapter takes, I would write one day intending the chapter to be as such, and then I would get a different idea the next. So yeah, this chapter is officially scatterbrained. **

**As for the Triumvirate, I felt like I had to include them. There are no stories with Revan and the Triumvirate involved, granted there may be a reason as I never finished KOTOR II so I may be missing some continuity issue, but I digress. Personally I think the Sith Triumvirate is one of the greatest 'league of villains' I've ever seen, and I think at this point they would band together to rebel against Revan and her Empire. On that note I think I have to clarify something in case anyone is confused. Revan and her Empire aren't Evil or Sith, but more Grey in their intentions, they follow light side principals and try to find a peaceful solution when necessary, but do tend to have aggressive tendencies against armed forces, though they try to spare civilian populations when they can (Except for one instance with Malak). So with that in mind, The Triumvirate holds the most radical of the Revan's troops and the Republics, literal evil beings. So there's going to have to be some sort of big battle to untie Revan's Empire and the Republic...;)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was sub-par. I will try to do better next time. **

**-ArgoGladius**


	12. The Triumvirate and the Turncoat

Chapter XII- The Triumvirate and the Turncoat

In the royal throne room of the Naboo Capital, Theed, sat Queen Areina. Her young eyes scanning the documents before her, mostly details of the planet and it's profits.

Even though she could have had another oversee these documents, she herself felt that, as Queen, it was her responsibility. A monarch never won a kingdom by forcing the work on the people while the nobles were perched in their nest.

A loud bang from the corridor outside the throne room made the young Queen jump, soft brown eyes focused on the doors. Areina watched as her royal guards went to investigate the sound only for the door to be thrown back sending them flying back.

The Queen leapt from her throne, eyes stared in shock as a figure in dark approached. What was left of her Royal Guard immediately went in to subdue the intruder, they were sent back at the flick of the figure's hand. Areina stared in shock as the figure approached, finally able to see her face. Her jaw went slack.

" Bastila?" The Queen asked incredulously, remembering her face from a holomessage with Lady Revan a week before. The woman before her then had showed a polite and respectful grace, now she held angry immediacy in her stance.

"How did they get here?" The angry woman demanded, the young Queen was understandably intimidated.

"Who are you-?" Areina started, only for Bastial to cut her off.

"Don't play me for a fool your Majesty! You know how many ships come into your planet's atmosphere and you know their destination!" The woman growled, her fierce grey eyes meeting the Queen's brown. "I want to know which ship came to Revan's Villa. And I don't want any excuses." Bastila threatened, the Queen furrowed her brow.

"I don't know...Where is Revan?" The Queen asked, not seeing the woman who acted as a Patron to her planet.

Pain flashed in Bastila's eyes as she responded. "She was taken..." She said, her voice cracking from guilt. At this moment, the Queen's guard got to their feet, weapons fixed on the woman before the Throne. Areina held up hand to stop them firing, they reluctantly consented.

Areina stared at Bastila in muted shock. "By whom?" The Queen asked tentatively.

"A trio of Dark Jedi who call themselves the Sith Triumvirate." Bastila replied, anger once more seeping into her tone.

Areina couldn't recall hearing the name before, but right now that was irrelevant. "Did they kill her?"

Bastila looked at the Queen with grey eyes brimmed with the onset of tears.

"I'm not sure." The former Jedi said, internally struggling to get a hold of her emotions and get back to the task at hand. "Please your Grace, I need to know if any ships have come to the planet that may be carrying Revan." Bastila pleaded, grey eyes filled with hope and determination.

Areina nodded, before hastily calling her planetary traffic officer. A plain man of average height came to her call, casting a suspicious look at Bastila. In turn, the former Jedi felt like something was off about the man, he seemed...Too shaded, at least in which Bastila read them.

"What may I do for you your grace?" The man asked, eyes poised on his Queen.

The young Queen cleared her throat. "How many ships have entered the atmosphere in the last standard day?" The traffic officer raised an eyebrow, Bastila again felt like something was off about this man.

"About thirty-seven, ma'am, may I inquire why?" The traffic officer asked, the Queen shot him a sharp glare.

"You may not." Areina stated sharply. "How many ships went to the far side of the planet?" The Queen asked, the officer hesitated, glancing at Bastila before answering.

"None, milady." The officer said, his voice betraying something behind it.

Bastila took a menacing step towards the officer. "Lies won't do you good, I can sense your deceit." The officer glared at her, contempt in his gaze.

"Majesty, can we please discuss this without the Jedi guard-dog?" The officer drawled, putting as much spite as he could into the word Jedi.

"No." Areina stated adamantly stated, glaring at the officer before her with suspicion. "Bastila Shan was here on leave with Lady Revan, they were attacked by a group of Dark Jedi unaligned with the Empress. As a guest to our planet, she has all rights to hear any information you have." Ariena paused before speaking again. "And as our guest, you will address her as Lady Bastila, not 'Jedi' nor 'guard-dog'. Is that understood?" The Queen of Naboo asked, the officer before her relented.

"Yes milady." The officer said, now ignoring Bastila.

"Now let me ask again." The Queen began, leaning forward on her throne. "How many ships were recorded going to the far side of the planet?" Bastila glared coldly at the officer, she could tell he already lied the main question now was why he was lying.

"None milady," the officer repeated, Bastila's gaze narrowed, she could feel he was lying, not just through the force but by his response, he said it as if covering up something. "We have detected no ships traveling to the far side of the planet your Grace." The Queen nodded at this, seemingly convinced, that is until the officer added on his report.

"We have no record on the whereabouts of Revan or her captors, it may be possible that Lady Bastila has lied to you and is trying to betray her Master." The officer said, glancing at Bastila with a smug smile, he was surprised to see a victorious smirk on the woman's lips.

Ariena spoke up at this point. "Officer Varro, how did you know Revan was missing? Or that she was captured? You were not privy to this information, how did you come by it?" The Queen asked, the officer's face flashed with shock, he had let something slip.

"I really wish you hadn't noticed that your Grace." The Officer said darkly, his hand sprang to his side. He pulled out a blaster pistol and fired a red bolt of energy at the Queen. Twin pillars of golden energy emitting from a metal hilt blocked the blaster bolt in mid air, deflecting the blast away from the Queen.

The turncoat growled, turning towards where Bastila had been standing. He raised his blaster pistol, only for a fist to smash into his face, and his weapon wrenched out of his grip.

Bastila held out her hand, lifting the man off the ground with the force and pressing him against the far wall, his feet barley touched the floor as he grasped at the invisible force clamped around his throat. The former Jedi spared a glance at Queen Areina, she was breathing shallowly, obviously and understandably shocked. Bastila turned her gaze towards the turncoat officer, his eyes bulging and his face turning a shade of purple from lack of air. Knowing she needed answers, the former Jedi relinquished her force grip on the man's throat.

The traitor slid down the wall to the floor, coughing and clutching his throat while his dark eyes glared murderously at the woman before him. The grey eyed woman crouched down in front of his crumpled form, a restrained fury in her eyes.

"Where is the ship that took Revan?" The former Jedi asked, her voice low and dark. The Naboo turncoat coughed, eyes half-open.

"Go. To. Hell." He spit, Bastila's eyes narrowed as she grabbed the turncoat's right hand. She grasped his ring finger and twisted.

A sickening crack and scream filled the hallway. "Wrong answer." Bastila said coldly, the traitor grimaced in pain, his dark eyes staring hatefully at his tormentor.

"Fuck you Jedi!" The traitor bit out, the woman before him didn't even blink as she summoned her golden-bladed lightsaber.

"I suppose with your finger broken, you'll have no need for a hand, or an arm for that matter." Bastila calmly stated, raising her blade. The traitor's eyes bugged out from their sockets.

"WAIT! Please I-I'll tell you everything! Just don't maim or kill me!" The turncoat pleaded, Bastila glared intently for several moments before deactivating her blade. The man visibly relaxed, his face still in a grimace of pain.

Attaching her lightsaber to her belt, Bastila crossed her arms in a neutral position. "Give your answers and be quick about it, otherwise you'll be one with the force sooner than you'd want."

"The ship sent here was an advance stealth ship. It contained the three lords of the Triumvirate; Traya, Scion, and Nihlus. They wanted to kill you and Revan so as to take the Empire without any destruction." The traitor ranted, not even stuttering. Bastila snarled at the man.

"And now that they have failed to kill me? What happens to Revan?" Bastila demanded, the man looked weary to answer. "Tell me what I want to know or I will flay the skin off of your body with the Goddamn Force!" The former Jedi threatened.

The turncoat officer flinched back at his tormentor's intensity. "She's alive, I have no idea what they want with either of you. I can only assume they want to lure you in and kill you. Please, that's all I know, I swear!"

Bastila nodded, expecting the answer. "Well they should be more careful for what they ask for. Where is Revan now?" She asked, man hesitated for a brief second before responding.

"The only place they could be heading is Malacor Five, you should-!" The turncoat began, but stopped, something over coming him. Bastila felt the intensity of darkness cover the man before her, he began to scream in agony. "ARRGH! NO! PLEASE MASTER, SHE WOULD HAVE DISCOVERED IT EVEN IF SHE KILLED ME! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!..." The Sith Agent clutched the side of his head as if it were being crushed, blood streamed from his nose and ears. He fell to the floor, dead.

The Throne room was silent as the corpse of the Sith Agent convulsed one last time on the floor. Bastila Shan turned towards a stunned-looking Queen, her brown eyes filled with unrestrained fear. A Royal Guard then bolted into the room, ignorant of the Woman with a lightsaber or the dead body.

"Majesty, a fleet has just come out of Hyperspace!" The Queen turned startled before regaining her composure.

"What faction?" Areina asked with surprising composure.

The Guard wiped sweat from his brow. "A fleet belonging to the Revanchist." Bastila's ears perked up to this news, but remained silent.

"Have they sent transmissions?" The Queen asked, nervous even under her royal prestige.

"Yes your Majesty, they wish to know the whereabouts of Lady Revan and Lady Bastila." Bastila stepped away from the Sith Agent's corpse at this moment.

"Put them through and I will speak with them." Bastila said, the flushed Royal Guard noticing her and the body for the first time.

"And just who the Hell are you?" The Guard asked, the former Jedi turned towards him with restrained threat in her voice.

"I am Bastila Shan, I just saved your Queen from a spy and assassin, and now I am the only chance you have of your planet escaping obliteration. So please, step aside." The Apprentice of Revan requested, the Guard looked from the Queen to Bastila, getting a nod from the former before backing down.

Bastila walked towards the Queen, activating the communication console, a blue holographic image of Admiral Talia Terrae, her eyes widening upon seeing Bastila in her torn robes.

"Admiral Terrae, what brings you here?" Bastila asked, curious to know how the fleet arrived so quickly.

"Lady Bastila," Talia saluted and bowed with practiced grace. "The transponder on the _Ebon Hawk_ alarmed the fleet of it's detonation, we were on hand to investigate immediately." The Admiral glanced around Bastila, looking for their Empress. "Where is Empress Revan?" Bastila sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"Revan and I were attacked by a group of Sith Lords who called themselves the Sith Triumvirate." Bastila began, noticing the Admiral's breath hitching. "They captured her and escaped." The Apprentice said, her voice betraying guilt.

"Is she alive?" Talia asked quietly, Bastila nodded dully. Silence followed for a few tense moments before the Admiral straightened her posture. "Ma'am, I'll send a shuttle to pick you up and salvage teams to recover what's left of the _Hawk_. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Yes, leave a squad of guards for Queen Areina, she now has the Triumvirate targeting her. In exchange she'll give us her planetary sensory data." Bastila said, receiving a nod from the Queen.

"Very well, the shuttle will be there in approximately eight standard minutes."

"Good, be ready, as soon as we have the salvage crews aboard we're going to hunt down those Bastards and rescue Revan." Bastila said, the Admiral looked startled for a second before smiling and nodding, determination in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am!" The Admiral said, the hologram cutting out.

Bastila bowed before the Queen and immediately left through the throne room doors, weaving through the palace and towards the main landing pad, her thoughts dark.

The Admiral had known about the Triumvirate, so obviously these figures had been known to Revan's Empire. What bothered Bastila was their Agent's death, screaming in agony as they killed him across several star systems. This told the Apprentice that the Triumvirate was not to be trifled with, the three of them together were able to over power Revan, and none were known to be able to do that except for the True Sith Emperor.

Bastila watched as the shuttle descended, stepping up onto the docking ramp as a squad of Sith Commandos marched down, saluting as they headed towards the Throne Room. The Apprentice stepped aboard, the shuttle taking off towards the fleet. One thing Bastila immediately noticed was the newly-rebuilt _Sovereign_ and it's new gleaming armor and weaponry. Sitting back into her seat, the former Jedi let meditation over take her to calm her turbulent thoughts.

As she meditated she felt a flicker in the force, something she hadn't experienced this before. She felt a powerful flicker in the holding cells of the Sovereign, a powerful strain in the force that seemed contained in another body.

Bastila let her mind open to the force elaborating on this presence as the shuttle approached the fleet. Suddenly, she felt a brief flicker of pain across the force bond she shared with Revan.

Her Master was in pain.

Darkness. Maddening darkness.

A flash of searing white lightning.

Darkness, the crackle of electricity in the air as the bound woman stared at her tormentors with icy determination.

"You call that lightning? I've been hit by stun rounds with more kick than that." Revan taunted, her raven black hair a rat's nest, clothes torn, blood trickling out of the edge of her mouth. The figure across from her snorted.

"Don't speak to me about pain." Said the figure, stepping forward, his skin chalky white, cracked showing his under skin and muscle under the dead flesh. One pale yellow eye stared at the bound woman before him. "Pain effects me every moment of my life, my hate is the only thing that keeps me alive. You know nothing of agony until you've lived my hell."

Revan scoffed. "You chose this Hell." The Empress spat. "Life is a sum of choices, the force doesn't control you. You chose to use it to further your own gains, and it led to your current predicament. You have none to blame except yourself."

Darth Scion struck out with his fist, striking the bound woman before him in the face. Revan recovered, spitting blood onto the dark floor, smiling with bloodstained teeth.

"C'mon scarface, impress me!" Revan taunted, Scion growled, grabbing the woman by the back of her hair, readying his fist, until another voice spoke from the darkness.

"Cease you fool! She wants you to lose control." The wavy and dark voice of Darth Traya commanded, the blind woman stepping from the shadows. Revan looked up at the new arrival and glared. Scion shrugged and let go of the captive, stepping back and choosing to stay silent.

"Master Kreia." Revan all but spat, glaring daggers at her former Jedi Instructor. "I would never have guessed you as one for the Sith, but then again you did have that dismal view on the force. Even claiming I am the true embodiment of the force." The bound Empress said, trying to get any trace of emotion from Sith before her.

"You are the embodiment of the Force Revan," Traya responded, her voice unsettlingly dark and low. "Even now, you represent the peak of your power, using the power of light and dark in unison. None have achieved this as you have. Perhaps never will again." The woman formerly known as Kreia mused.

Revan chuckled. "While I'm flattered, -Master-, I'm pretty sure you were going senile when I started training under you." The daring woman taunted, her former master showed no emotion.

"Joke all you want Revan, it'll be your only reprieve." Traya said darkly, her former padawan's eyes snapped up.

"What do you mean?"

Traya chuckled, the sound was haunting. "The third member of the Triumvirate, Darth Nihlus, has a rather unfortunate condition that needs to be cured."

Revan smirked. "You should call a Doctor."

Traya was not amused. "Unfortunately, it is not so simple. During the Battle of Malacor five, Nihlus's ship crashed on the planet surface after you destroyed the planet. He was barely alive, but was able to keep his life sustained by using an Ancient Sith Ritual." Traya explained, her monotone voice giving Revan a dark and disturbing mental image.

"Nihlus keeps himself alive by feeding off the force energies of other Sith and Jedi. Absorbing their life essence a short time after their death. It has kept him alive, but he needs regular sustenance." Traya continued, Revan's emerald gaze fixed on her intently.

"And I suppose you and Scion are going to break my spirit so I can feed Nihlus permanently?" Revan asked, Darth Traya seemed to look in her direction, the force compensating her lack of sight.

"Precisely." Traya said, gesturing towards the darkened form of Scion. "Darth Scion, if you'd be so kind." The corpse of a Sith stepped forward and unleashed a torrent of force lightning at Revan's bound form.

The raven-haired woman gritted her teeth as pain once more overtook her body. Revan donated what little force abilities she could to block out the pain across the force bond with Bastila. If she broke, at least her apprentice could carry on and defeat the Triumvirate.

Revan suppressed a scream as pain once more wracked her body.

**Author's Note-**

**Yeah, sorry for the delay once more. I had a serious case of writers block, and life is a bitch that can bring you to your knees, though I am fortunate enough to not go through anything too drastic.**

**Anyways, enough about my personal life, I'm sure there's atleast a few people curious as to why Revan was captured and not Bastila...Well, I like to try new ideas I haven't seen. On , and in canon, Bastila is the once captured and I think sticking to that formula is boring and plain unrewarding. So, I decided to have Revan get captured, just to show that she isn't invulnerable and can be bested, granted it takes Three Sith Lords to take her down, but it's something that I haven't seen before and I don't think anyone on has tried out, so I'm glad to be the first. Plus, Bastila is still undetermined in Revan's empire, they know she helped in the battle of the Sovereign, but that's all they know and it could have just been dumb luck on their part for all they know. Having Bastila now head of Revan's Empire is way to help her earn her stripes if you will and prove she can get the job done and save Revan without further continuing the Galactic War. **

**As for the Future in the next few chapters, Bastila is putting together a strike team to rescue Revan, and will include some familiar faces and some unexpected ones at that ;) **

**As always, leave a review as you check out,**

**Keep the Force Strong with me :)**


End file.
